Doctor of Deception
by RiverMonster2014
Summary: Dr. Maura Isles, daughter of infamous Irish mob boss Patty Doyle, good doctor turned theif. Detective Jane Rizzoli would have never crossed paths with her if it weren't for a robbery victim turning up dead. Now Maura has to use her skills to get out of a conviction. And Jane is left to choose between her job and a feeling in her gut about the doctor. M for language. RizzoliXIsles
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what everyone, here's my new story! I hope you like the way I'm taking this, it's different then the two other stories I've written for Rizzoli & Isles. I hope you like the new Dr. Isles. And don't worry you'll get plenty Rizzles in this, just let it develop. Please tell me what you think! And thank you so much for reading.**

Chapter 1

Dr. Maura Isles, medical examiner gone bad. It was before the new detective had been promoted. Daughter of the infamous Irish mob boss Patrick Doyle and the half sister of a criminal brother she never knew. She left the life as part of the justice system and turned herself into one of the most cunning thieves Boston had ever seen. No one had been able to stop her, but one thing kept her from going completely AWOL; that new detective, the one that would most likely be Maura's downfall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chief Medical Examiner Olivia Dutcher stood across from me at the examination table. She held up an oversized heart from a man not much older than us; the heart had large amounts of scar tissue, another reason I believed this was a natural death and not a homicide.

"There's a great amount of scaring on his heart," Olivia noted, confirming what I already knew.

"Okay, and why is that 'Liv?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Most likely he's had a heart attack before, from the looks of it multiple," she replied. "I'll know more when I get his medical records, but from what I can tell this is a natural, not a homicide. Looks like the good detective will have the night off."

"Great," I replied, smiling at my blonde colleague. "Wanna grab a beer at the Dirty Robber after our shift is up?"

"Sure," Olivia replied. "Just one question Jane…"

"Yes, Dr.?" I asked.

"Would you be so kind as to return my boots?" she asked.

I laughed; Olivia had the same sense of fashion I did; pants, shirt, jacket and boots. We were twins except for our hair. Olivia had taken the position here from a medical examiner that had left before I had been promoted. I had no idea who had been here before, but from what I had heard she was one hell of a high maintenance woman; I was glad Olivia was who I worked with constantly and not whoever it was before.

"Yeah, yeah sure I'll get them back to you," I replied. "So how's the boyfriend?"

"Same as always, elsewhere in his thoughts," Olivia replied. "You wouldn't be interested in taking him out of my hands would you?"

"God no, I can't stand spending more than fifteen minutes with Dean," I shook my head a shiver crawling up my spine.

"His name is Gabriel, Jane." Olivia hated it when I referred to him by his last name, what was I supposed to do I hated the guy.

"Just close this guy up, I'm gonna go tell Frost and Korsak we're signing out for the day," I told her, turning to leave.

"You two seriously better start getting along." Olivia called out as the elevator doors started to close.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura Isles smiled at her latest victim as he tried to swoon her into going to the Bahamas with him over the weekend. This was her work now, get into their circle work them some and take what she came for. Her make today was a beautiful pearl necklace that had belonged to her victim's mother. Currently she felt like Catwoman trying to steal the necklace in Bruce Wayne's manner. Her partner in crime, a very muscular and handsome ex-marine; stood fifteen feet away waiting for his cue. Kurtis and she had met at another one of Maura's jobs, attempting to steal a priceless Victorian Vase. He was deaf in one ear and never spoke, almost as if he was mute, but Maura knew better.

"It's so kind of you to offer, Mr. Wallace but I have other obligations," Maura said in a overly sweet voice.

Mr. J.T. Wallace, a rich forty-something year old man, grey hair, gray beard heavily muscled from multiple hours at the gym every day. Maura was less then interested in spending any more time than necessary with him, he made her slightly ill.

"Please Dr. Isles, call me J.T. I insist," he told her, stepping up. "Are you sure you can't slip away for a couple of days? It would be just the two of us and a bottle of the best Champaign."

"I'm flattered really, J.T. but I can't, and you understand my work is very demanding." Maura was doing her best to play her part, but this guy would not back off.

J.T. took a large sip of his Champaign, finishing off half of his remaining glass. Maura knew she had to get him out of sight of the other guests before the drug took effect. For only a few years had she been a practicing doctor, a medical examiner for the Boston PD, she knew her way around certain drugs.

"However, J.T. I would not be opposed to sneaking out of the gathering for a few moments."

Maura felt the hives start to form on her neck as the words of the lie left her mouth. How she was able to keep up her work as a thief with hives breaking out whenever she lied, she did not know. J.T. finished the last of his drink before slamming the glass into Kurtis' chest, thinking that Kurt was a waiter. For a second rage flashed in Kurt's eyes, he regained control almost immediately, taking the glass and slamming it down on a table. No one took notice as the stem of the wine glass broke in two in Kurt's hand. J.T. placed his hand on the small of Maura's back, leading her away from the other guests and into an adjoining room. Kurt followed behind them by a few steps so he wouldn't be notice by J.T.; Maura attempted not to shift away from J.T. as he pulled her closer.

"It's getting slightly warm in here, isn't it?" J.T. asked loosening his tie.

"Is it?" Maura asked, playing dumb. "I haven't noticed."

Maura felt J.T. start to support himself on her, the drug was starting to kick in. Kurt came up from behind, catching J.T. as his knees buckled. Maura stepped away, brushing a wrinkle out of her dress before turning back to Kurt.

"The safe is under the desk, go ahead and open it," she ordered with ease.

Kurt signed to her _'You sure? I thought it was up stairs?'_. Maura shook her head, Kurt really needed to start talking.

"He keeps it down here, in case he has a female guest who might be… taken to it," Maura replied.

'_Like you? Oh yes so very taken…"_

"Please Kurt, someone might walk in and find us."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak leaned back in his chair as he finished off his cup of coffee. Today was an uneventful day, no murders, no attempted murders just a completely quiet day. Frost sat at his desk finishing paper work from their last case. A thirty year old socialite who's boyfriend of six years killed her over the smallest thing. Not something to remember, but Korsak knew he would never forget. He was waiting for the autopsy report on the man downstairs who had apparently died of a heart attack.

Frost threw his pen aside, grunting in frustration. The paperwork was ridiculous, page after page of unimportant information for the one page of extremely important information. Tomorrow Frost knew he would be filling out the paperwork for the DB downstairs; that was of course, if it was ruled homicide and not natural causes. But what was natural about a thirty something year old dropping dead of a heart attack? Fucking bull shit; Frost wasn't being paid enough to deal with this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stepped out of the elevator just as Frost rose from his seat, finished with his paperwork. Korsak stood when he saw me enter the room, tossing his coffee cup in the trash. I took a seat on the edge of a desk as the two of them crowded around me. They both looked like they were desperate to punch off and go home; I couldn't blame them, I was tired and bored.

"So what did you two find out?" Korsak asked, referring to Olivia and me.

"It looks like he died of a heart attack but we won't know anything for sure until we get the tox screen back," I replied with a yawn.

"How long will that be?" Frost asked.

"Probably later tonight," I replied. "Olivia is closing the guy up then we're headed to the Dirty Robber. You two want to tag along?"

"Sure," Korsak nodded.

"Why not," Frost agreed.

The three of us fell silent, not having much else to say. Then it popped into my head, our more than open case on Patty Doyle.

"Did you two dig up any leads on Doyle?" I asked.

"Sorry Janie," Korsak sighed. "Doyle disappeared once again; there is no way we're going to get our hands on him without some miracle."

"In other words we're screwed…" I muttered.

Korsak and Frost both nodded; Patty Doyle was untouchable, we had no way to get to him. There was nothing that Doyle held close to him, that we knew of. No family, no friends apart from those who ran with him. Outside of Patty's ring he did not exist, no one could find him. It was strange that Doyle would resurface after a very long hiatus, no one in the Boston Police Department could figure out why he had come back. Nor why he had killed the man he had; there was no connection between his victim and him. I knew in my gut there was something that had changed with him, someone had shown up or someone had left, to set him off this time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura stood in the shower as hot water ran down her back to her feet. She felt _wrong_ thievery was not her idea of a career; she wanted to help people not steal from them. Her father, Irish mob boss Patty Doyle, had left her no choice to the matter. How was she, a daughter of a criminal, supposed to work for the law when she herself came from the wrong side? One year she worked for the Boston PD, up until that year she had been on the right side of the law. She had doubts about what she did; she always wished she could turn herself in, get out of the trade. But that meant losing her license and going to prison, Maura Isles just couldn't do that.

She ran her hands through her wet hair, reaching for shampoo, and pouring a little into her hand. She massaged the soap through her long wavy hair, thinking hard over her choices. Morally she knew what she was doing was wrong, but what were these possessions to the rich men she stole from? Kurtis was Maura's bodyguard, her protector; he stood by her whether what she did was right or wrong. Kurt was always one step ahead of Maura on any of her targets, but he always let her take the lead. She needed him, like he needed her; the two of them were one.

"Yes Dr. Isles what have you done this time?" Maura smiled to herself.

She shut off the hot water and stepped out into the large bathroom. Shivering slightly at the change in temperature she reached for a towel. The mirror was fogged with steam, leaving Maura to wipe it off with her free hand. The woman in the mirror stared back at her with tired eyes, eyes that were not ready to admit defeat. She knew she would have to keep up her work until she was caught; it's what she had found she was good at. Finally taking a deep breath she opened the door that led into the hallway, walking head first into Kurt, standing shirtless waiting for her.

"Kurt what have I told you about doing that?" Maura mumbled, slightly shaken.

'_That we have a couch and I shouldn't stand directly outside the door…'_ he replied in sign.

"And where is your shirt?" Maura asked, raising an eyebrow.

'_Not on,' _he told her. _'Why should you get to walk around naked while I'm stuck fully clothed?'_

"I'm in a towel, smartass." Maura headed towards her bedroom, while Kurt followed. "Did my father really mean to keep an eye on me at all times?"

'_He told me if I invaded your privacy he would kill me like he's killed others,'_ Kurt signed when Maura finally turned around.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you Kurtis," Maura spoke sweetly to him. "You're rather important to me."

'_Yes, you've told me…' _Kurt agreed. _'Should I leave?'_

Maura had pulled out her silk pajama pants and shirt, getting ready to get dress. Kurtis felt uncomfortable watching her drop her towel. He was strictly he guardian, as Patty put it; Kurt had no sexual feelings towards Maura. He knew that he was not what Maura looked for in a partner; he may have been in perfect shape, but there was something about him that wasn't to her liking.

"No Kurt, I'm not shy," she replied, slipping the silk top on. "Don't be embarrassed."

'_Why do you assume I'm embarrassed? I am however uncomfortable.'_

"It's so much easier if you would just speak." Maura buttoned the last button on her top. "That way I do not always have to watch your hands."

'_Please, Maura you're not watching my hands.'_

Maura suppressed a chuckle, yes she looked at Kurt's abs every now and then; but her eyes were else where most of the time. Her eyes were on another more rewarding target, one that she hopped she would never have to deal with in an interrogation room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I watched Korsak as he ripped his phone from his pocket an answered it. We had been off the clock for two hours, and had spent all the time at the Dirty Robber. Only six beers had been drunk between the four of us, the rest of the bill was from a couple hamburgers and fries. As I watched Korsak's brow furrow I realized we had a call; most likely one that could not wait until the morning. Second later Korsak hung up his phone and sighed, waving for our waiter to bring us our check.

"Someone just called in a murder…" he muttered.

"Can't night shift get it?" I asked.

"No, not this time…" Korsak face was grim.

"What is it Vince?" Olivia asked.

"It looks like Patty Doyle is back," he replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I pulled the car to a stop outside of a large mansion, surrounded by yellow police tape. Cavanaugh stood at the end of the drive way, waiting for us impatiently. The second all of us stepped out of the car we were swarmed by reporters. Cavanaugh grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the growing mob, walking me fast to the inside. The inside of the house was just as immense as the outside, but it was a mess. A woman stood at the end of the room with two uniforms, crying hysterically unable to get an audible word out.

"Victim is J.T. Wallace, forty-six year old entrepreneur." Cavanaugh informed Korsak, Frost and I.

"Where do I know that name from?" I asked.

"He's the owner of that new computer software company, the guy became a millionaire over night," Frost explained.

"Made deals with the wrong guy…" I muttered, kneeling down next to the body.

J.T. Wallace was a good looking forty-six year old man. Not overly muscular but not overly scrawny. His hair was graying along with his beard; the only difference in his body was an ice pick sticking out from his chest. No bruises or cuts from a struggle or rope burns if he were tied to a chair. Patty Doyle must have stuck up from behind him and finished him off fast; but what sense did that make? Patty Doyle didn't show mercy to anyone, J.T. was no exception.

"Olivia, can you confirm that it was the ice pick that killed him?"

"I can't confirm it until we get him back to the morgue, but from the looks of it, yes the ice pick is what killed him," she replied. "What I don't get is that there is no blood, anywhere."

"Why is that odd?" I asked.

"He was stabbed in the chest, directly into the heart there should be some arterial spray if he was stabbed while he was still alive." Olivia explained.

"So the pick was post mortem?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

Olivia was immediately off in her own world, examining the body; I left her to it and started to look around. On an end table next to an expensive love seat was a broken wine glass, the stem broken in half. A CSI was taking photos of the glass before he bagged it and tagged it as evidence. For some reason I felt something in the house was off, something was out of place. There was something tugging at my gut telling me something was missing, something about this was different. I stepped back and spread my arms as if holding a box, trying to get the layout of J.T.'s study. There was a leather couch next to a large bookshelf, a desk with a laptop and papers spread around the top.

"What do you see Jane?" Frost asked.

"Ask the maid if anything is missing, money, jewelry etc." I replied turning towards the wall.

"Already asked her before you four showed up," Cavanaugh spoke up. "She said a pearl necklace that belonged to the victim's mother is gone."

"Patty Doyle is now a robber too?" I asked.

"Just seems as if something else is up, Patty Doyle doesn't steal," Frost said. "He kills people that do him wrong."

"Maybe he took it as payment?" Korsak offered.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions, guys," I told them. "Take the maid in for questioning; make sure she isn't hiding anything."

"Jane, come here for a second," Olivia's voice rose above the maids growing hysteria.

I went over to her to see what was up. She had obviously found something, she was pointing to J.T.'s lips. Around the edges was a fine white powder, something you usually don't find.

"What is the meth?" I asked.

"No, defiantly not," she replied. "I'll run some tests back at the morgue, he might have been drugged."

"Drugged?" I asked. "So what Doyle robbing and drugging people now?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Olivia replied. "Cavanaugh is it possible he was drugged before Doyle came around?"

"Sure, J.T. was having a gathering or something earlier today." Cavanaugh replied, nodding. "One of his guests could have been after something."

"I guess that means we'll need a list of guests," I said, crossing my arms and looking at the dead guy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurtis slammed through the door leading into Maura's bedroom. Immediately he switched on the lights and pulled her out of her bed. He ignored the glancing blow to his stomach as he drug Maura out to the living room and dropped her down on the couch.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Maura shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

'_Shut up and watch Maura,' _he signed forcefully.

Maura watched the news anchor as he spoke eagerly and quickly. _Forty-six year old_ _J.T. Wallace was found dead tonight in his Boston home. Wallace was the founder of a new computer software company, a multi-millionaire and long time supporter of the Apple Corp. Sources say Wallace was stabbed in the chest with an ice pick. Police have not yet confirmed if this is the work of Irish mob boss Patty Doyle…_ Maura stopped listening; what the hell had her father done? Had he really put her at the risk of being put away for murder? Kurtis stood stiff behind her, not willing to make any attempt to sign to her; he knew when she was angry.

"Get my father on the phone now," she demanded.

Kurt did as he was told, he wasn't about to disobey Maura when she was angry. He didn't enjoy sleeping out in the car.

"We need to talk, immediately…"

Kurtis couldn't hear what Patty was saying on the other line, which he was glad of. Patty had hired Kurt to protect Maura at all costs; he was under special instruction and if he broke the rules he would lose his life. Even as an ex-marine sniper he was afraid of Patty Doyle; Kurt had lost his hearing in one ear and had extensive scaring over his body from being too close to the center of a bomb blast. No pain was equal to that of Patty Doyle and a wrench. Maura stood up from the couch, pulling Kurt from his unpleasant thoughts. She handed him back the phone and started towards her room.

"Tell me if anything new comes about," she said. "But if you ever wake me up at two AM again, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk straight again."

Knowing Maura wouldn't see him he signed, _'Of course love, both you and your father will have my balls if I fuck up again.' _Kurt sighed to himself before going to stretch out on the couch, he was tired and his stomach hurt. Maura may not be a fighter but damn did she have one hell of a punch. Hopefully neither of them ended up in prison because of Patty Doyle's idiotic mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter 2! I hope you like this, and I realize it is pretty slow but trust me things will heat up soon. Please tell me what you think and if I need to improve something don't be afraid to say so! Enjoy, and thank you so much for reading.**

Chapter 2

Patty Doyle stood across from his daughter and her partner Kurtis. She had called him last night at the ungodly hour of 2 AM. He couldn't be sure as to why, but he assumed she was nervous about her recent target being killed. Unfortunately if any evidence of her presence there was found she would be brought in and things would finally come into light. Patty knew that he couldn't let that happen; no matter the cost.

"Maura, please calm down," Patty tried to bring her out of her rage. "I understand your upset but I can't help what happened."

"He was killed with an ice pick," Maura shouted. "You kill with an ice pick goddamnit!"

"Maura you know I only kill those who do me or my family wrong," Patty remained calm.

"That doesn't change the fact that he turned up dead," Maura was grinding her teeth. "You realize the police will be looking for you?"

"They won't find me," Patty was sure of that. "And they won't find you either, not through me. As far as the world knows we are in no way related."

"What happens when they realize the pearls are missing?" Maura asked.

"I suppose they'll assume I took them." Patty was sure the cops wouldn't get smart about him.

"What happens if they're smarter than you give them credit for?" Maura asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, until then don't worry about it," Patty tried to reassure her.

Kurtis had refrained from adding his two cents to the conversation, not wanting to get a beating from Patty's men. Kurt was a broken soldier, a man without a home, he wasn't about to be literally broken. Maura, by now, had calmed down enough for Kurt to come up to her with ease. He wanted out of there as fast as possible, though he would never show his fear to them. Maura said her goodbye to her father before leading Kurt out of the warehouse. When the two reached the car, Kurt stopped Maura before getting in to speak with her.

'_You're angry,'_ he stated.

"Yes, I'm very angry." Maura agreed with a hint of sarcasm.

'_You don't think the homicide detectives will find you, do you?'_ Kurt was curious as to what Maura thought.

"I think that they're smart enough to figure out my father didn't steal the pearls," Maura said. "Whether or not they find me is another story."

'_And if they get a list of guests?' _he asked.

"We let them question us, I trust you." Maura had complete faith in Kurt's ability, and his loyalty to her.

'_I don't trust your hives.' _Kurt signed with a smile on his face, meaning to be funny.

Maura gave him the smallest of smiles, glad he could lighten the heavy worry on her shoulders. In the car as they drove away, Maura noticed one of her father's partners watching as they took their leave. It didn't sit well with her that they were being watched; she trusted her father but not so much his men.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat hunched in one of the chairs in Olivia's office, trying to catch some sleep before diving head first into our newest case. It was noon, and having been up since before two AM, my head wasn't as clear as I should have been. I was hoping that with this recent murder under Doyle's belt he had made a slip-up. It was time we arrested him and brought him to justice. There was something there, though, had he taken those pearls? Had he actually killed J.T. Wallace, or had someone attempted to frame him? I threw my head back in frustration; I couldn't sleep because of my mind wandering from one thing to the next about this case. Finally I had had enough; I flipped on the lights and left the small office, walking right into the examination area.

On one of the tables lay J.T. Wallace, no longer the forty-six year old millionaire, now just an open body on cold metal. Olivia stood over him, her hands pressing down on his heart, examining the area where the ice pick had penetrated it. Not once did she look up at me, she was completely absorbed in her examination. I waited patiently as she spoke aloud, not to me, but to the tape recorder sitting on a table inches away from the dead man's head. Olivia hated more than anything when someone interrupted her while she was taking down her findings. I was no exception to the rule, even as one of her closest friends.

"I got the tox screen back on Mr. Wallace if you want to take a look at it." Olivia said, without looking up to me.

I went over to another examination table and picked up the report, reading it once and then again. The results confused me enough that I had no idea what to make of them; I turned towards Olivia whose back was to me.

"There were trace amounts of Chloral hydrate in his blood steam?" I asked, less of a question than I meant it to me.

"Some wasn't absorbed yet, I found trace amounts of it in his stomach too," Olivia clarified to me. "I also found a fair amount of alcohol in his stomach."

"Wait," I stopped her. "You're saying someone slipped him a Mickey Finn?"

"That would be the slang way of putting it, yes," Olivia nodded. "Someone drugged Mr. Wallace, and if I had to guess it was to get into that safe."

"Yeah it's looking like that isn't it?" I mused. "I have to check to see if Korsak has put together a list of guests… How long after he was poisoned did he die, do you think?"

"The fact that not all of the Chloral Hydrate had been absorbed I'd say less the ten minutes," Olivia said. "However, because of when the 'party' ended I'd say at least an hour, maybe more."

"So he could have been drugged again after the initial dose…?" I thought aloud.

"Possibly," Olivia agreed.

"Thanks 'Liv, I'll relay this to the guys," I said as I started to leave. "You find anything more call me."

"I'll be done with the examination in an hour." Olivia made sure I heard her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura lay stretched out on the couch in the living room, holding a glass of wine in her hand. She was debating in her head about what to do; things had gone to hell fast, leaving her frustrated. Kurt could do as much as possible to keep her out of suspicion, but if he started to take the heat Maura knew she would be unable to let him go down for robbery and a murder. She needed him more than she cared to admit; he kept her in line and out of the fire. True she was smart, she could figure out any situation logically but sometimes being smart was a weakness in its own.

Kurtis had no real place working beside Maura in her criminal acts, he was a good citizen, but had unfortunately fallen in step with the wrong people. Maura had no issue with him leaving her alone, he would never give her up to the police, and she would never let her father touch him. However it was clear, to her at least, Kurt was terrified of what Patty might do to him; whether it be breaking his hands or murdering him. How Kurt had ended up working for Patty Doyle, Maura wished she knew, but Kurt would never tell her.

"Kurt, have you found anything else out about the case?" Maura asked, not exactly knowing where in the house Kurt was. "Kurtis?"

Her cell vibrated on the table, the ID read Kurt. Maura rolled her eyes, he was too lazy to get up and come to her? This, Maura thought, is why he needs to open his mouth and speak to me. Sighing she opened the text and read it.

**Nothing new on the case itself, cops are keeping quiet about it right now. I've heard that a Detective Rizzoli is working the case. Doesn't ring a bell to me, but I've heard Patty bring up her name every now and then. You have any idea who that is?**

Maura rested her phone in her lap, thinking. Did she know a Detective Rizzoli? During the short time she worked for the police department she had never run into a Detective Rizzoli, not once. It was possible that the detective had been hired or promoted after Maura had left. Giving in to her own mind she pulled the internet up on her phone and Googled Detective Rizzoli, immediately getting a result. Detective Jane Rizzoli was apparently a local hero, having shot herself to save her colleagues and killing the suspect. Maura dropped her hand; she had heard that name before, over two years ago when there had been a siege at the police head quarters. The image that came up was of a very beautiful woman in police uniform; her features immediately giving away that she was Italian. Detective Rizzoli had long black loosely curled hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Kurtis, you asked is I was worried they'd come after us?" Maura spoke loudly. "I honestly think this Detective will be our downfall… I'm kind of looking forward to meeting her."

Maura receive a text response almost immediately from Kurtis. **I don't think cops sleep with criminals, and I'm sure that goes double for the daughter of a mob boss. **Maura's face turned red the second she read his reply; she hadn't been thinking of that, she was looking forward to testing the detectives skills. Now the thought of sleeping with the detective was slightly appealing to her. Why not? Maura could handle going to prison if it were at the hands of her…

"That isn't funny Kurt," Maura finally said. "I'm not looking to sleep with her, just wanting to test her skills."

A single worded text; **Sure…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak handed me a list of names, at least forty to fifty of them over two pages. In return I handed him the tox screen results. Frost was nowhere to be seen, my guess was that he was chasing down evidence or on a coffee run. If I had to put money on it, it would be the coffee run.

"Did the Doc find anything?" Korsak asked, opening the file.

"Just that someone slipped him some mickies," I told him. "Olivia didn't give me much; she's still working on autopsy. Something really has her puzzled."

"Well while she's got her hands in the dead guy we have a partial list of the guests that attended the gathering thing." Korsak informed me, and when he saw the look of disbelief on my face he added; "I know it's a lot. I figured we start with the waiters, move our way up the list."

"Lovely," I muttered. "So who do we start with?"

"Take your pick, there's twelve to choose from." Korsak motioned at the list in my hands.

I took a look at the list; waiters were listed across from the list of guests. Two names really stuck out to me; Calvin Walker and Kurtis Heartly. It wasn't much but it was a start, our only true witness was Mr. Wallace's maid, and she hadn't offered anything helpful. The next few hours would be phone calls and house calls to our possible witnesses/suspects.

"Let's go check out Mr. Calvin Walker and Mr. Kurtis Heartly." I told him, handing back the list.

"Sounds good," Korsak nodded standing. "Want to split up or take them both together?"

"Why not take them together, can't slow us down anymore." I replied, scratching my head.

"I'll tell Frost, have him do some checks on the guests and waiters. Maybe he'll come up with something." Korsak told me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia took another close look at Mr. Wallace's heart. The puncture wound was most defiantly from an ice pick, telling as how it had been found in the dead man. She knew that there needed to be a lot of force for someone to drive anything through the rib cage. The ice pick had pierces the Aorta, which would have caused him to bleed out in no more than a minute. It also meant that there would have been a lot of blood at the crime scene, and even bruising around the entry wound. Olivia had placed time of death around mid-night, and the body had been found somewhere around one-thirty AM. According to Mr. Wallace's maid she had found him exactly as he was at the scene, with the ice pick in his chest. For that to have happened sometime before she had found him the pick had been inserted into Mr. Wallace's chest. The ice pick, she determined had been driven into his chest post mortem, which meant something else had killed Mr. Wallace, but Olivia had yet to figure out what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Patty Doyle cracked his knuckles as he waited for his long time partner, Kenny, to finish with an associate. He was still reeling from his earlier encounter with his only daughter. Someone was framing him, like they've done hundreds of times before; it never had bothered him before. But now his daughter's freedom was at stake, as well as her reputation. If Maura really wanted to, Patty could get her back into her work as a medical examiner, no questions asked. That was before the possibility of a murder conviction was being held over her head.

"Patty, you sure you don't want us to tail that detective?" Kenny asked, coming over to him.

"What good would that do?" Patty asked. "Maura is in capable hands, if Rizzoli gets too close to her, Kurt will get her out of trouble."

"Do you really trust Kurtis?" Kenny asked, lighting up a cigarette. "I mean he's a war vet, doesn't he have some duty to turn in criminals?"

"Kurt won't turn his back on us, he knows the consequences, he's aware of what will happen to him." Patty was extremely sure of himself on that matter.

"The guy gives me the creeps, never talks." Kenny had a way of always going off topic.

"Maura enjoys his company, that's good enough for me." Patty cared a lot about his daughter; it's why he had tried to keep her from this life.

Kenny took a long drag of his cigarette before handing Patty a small piece of paper. There was no way that the man trying to frame Patty would get away with it, not when his daughter was on the line. Kenny knew sooner or later they would kill the guy and leave the BPD and anyone else a message.

"Found him that fast?"

"You want us to go after him now?" Kenny asked, lighting another cigarette.

"No, let the detectives chase him for awhile, then go after him…" Patty told him. "I don't want to end this to close. But if it gets too close to Maura, go in for the kill."

Patty, devoid of any emotion, pulled the cigarette from Kenny's mouth dropped it to the ground and smothered it out with his foot. Kenny made no protest, but the second Patty left him alone he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. It was one thing that kept his nerves in check around Patty, a very demanding boss but overall good friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia picked up her cell and dialed Jane's number, expecting an answer, but after four rings getting voicemail. For a second she considered hanging up and trying again, but decided against it and left a message.

"Jane I think you were on the right track about the scene being staged. It wasn't the ice pick that killed him. I don't know what did kill him yet, there physically is nothing, I'll run some tests but the rest is up to you. Give me a call when you get this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders and resting her chin on his shoulder. She was confused, frustrated and now even worried; Kurt had received a phone call from the police department asking if he could answer some questions. It was funny that he had answered the phone, just downright annoying that Maura had to set up the questioning here. Kurt agreed that she would have to leave while they were there; to avoid any risk that might come from the two being acquainted.

"Remember your story?" Maura asked him.

'_I was a waiter at the gathering, and if they ask about the glass I got angry and it broke…'_ Kurt knew exactly what he had to do.

"Try and get some information out of them, I want to know where we stand in all of this." Maura didn't want any risk.

'_I got it Maura, don't worry about it.'_ Kurt assured her.

"You do know it would be easier to speak to them instead of sign?" Maura asked him, pulling back from him.

'_I can't fuck up this way; nothing will slip from my lips.'_ Kurt just wouldn't give up.

"Nothing ever does," Maura's eyes narrowed. "Anyway I'm going for a jog; I'll be back when the detectives are gone."

'_Don't get lost.' _Kurt had a huge smile on his face as Maura left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Calvin Walker was young, not more than three years out of high school. His spiked blonde hair and deep blue eyes only added to his boyish look. I could tell by how he acted and spoke he was well educated, just working for some cash on the side. He led us into a fair sized family room for out talk.

"No, I didn't notice anything unusual," Calvin replied to our question. "Mr. Wallace hit on almost every woman there, even the married ones."

"And that was usual for him?" Korsak asked.

"Yeah, the guy never knew when to stop." Calvin was staring off into space.

"Did anyone seem to act strange last night towards Mr. Wallace?" I asked.

"He got the brush off a lot… One lady was talking with him a lot though…" he tried to remember what exactly happened.

"Do you remember this woman at all?" Korsak asked.

"No, too old for me, I didn't pay any attention to her," he replied. "There was another waiter he like watched her like a hawk, guy gave me the creeps. Never once said a word to anyone, not once but that didn't stop the ladies from hanging onto him."

Korsak glanced at me; we had called ahead of time to talk with our first to suspects. When we had reached Kurtis we had spoken to a woman; who had informed us that Kurt was mute and unable to speak on the phone. Perhaps Kurtis Heartly was the silent waiter who had kept his eye on the mystery woman.

"The waiter, do you know his name?" I asked.

"Yeah it was Kurtis or something like that, like I said kinda creepy." Calvin replied, nodding. "Nice though, really nice."

Korsak and I knew we wouldn't get much more from him; he seemed to fit the stereotype for a blonde. After we left I knew he wasn't the smart guy he appeared to be, he was extremely absent minded. To my relief, however, we now had a small lead; not a great one put still a lead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was halfway down the block when she saw a blue unmarked police car pull into her driveway. She stopped to watch the two officer's step from the car and talk to each other for a moment. One officer was an older man with short white hair and a white beard, he was on the heavy side but Maura deduced he could still hold his own. The other officer was, she realized, Detective Jane Rizzoli. From the distance she was at Maura couldn't fully appreciate the detective's features. What she could see made her think that the pictures on the internet did her no justice. The detective didn't look rugged, she was well groomed and had soft features in her face; at least it's what it looked like from where Maura was at. She was about to turn to continue her jog when she noticed Detective Rizzoli glance over in her direction; Maura felt as if they were holding eye contact. Not wanting to risk anything she bent down as if tying her shoe before she turned and continued on her path away from the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Janie, you coming?" Korsak snapped me from my zoning out.

"What? Yeah, sorry." I replied rubbing my eyes.

"See something?" he asked.

"It was just a jogger, nothing important." I replied, only partially lying.

Korsak led the way to the door, knocking on it hard enough even someone in the back yard could hear him. As we waited I took in our surroundings; the house was in one of the more expensive neighborhoods in Boston, and it sure looked expensive. I was curious as to how a waiter, like Kurtis could afford something like it on his salary. It was defiantly something to raise a red flag; he could be our thief if not our killer. It would make things a hell of a lot easier for us if he were both.

After about a minute the door opened, revealing a large man; who I took to be Kurtis. Korsak flashed his badge and reminded Kurt that we had called earlier, Kurtis stepped back and ushered us through the door. He didn't take us out of the front hall however, he just stood there waiting. I wondered if he acted this way to everyone else, and if he did I now understood what Calvin meant about him being slightly creepy. Finally after an intense stillness Kurt held his arm out, pointing to the adjoining room where there was a couch, TV and two love chairs. Korsak lead the way in as I followed and Kurt took up the back. Korsak and I sat on the couch, across from Kurt, and watched as he reached for a pad of paper and a pen.

"We'll make this as quick as possible, Mr. Heartly," Korsak told him. "Is your friend here at all?"

Kurt shook his head and held up the pad of paper, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Alright," Korsak shook his head and muttered. "You worked for Mr. Wallace, correct?"

Kurt nodded his gaze directly at me and not Korsak.

"And you worked last night, correct?" Korsak saw Kurt nod in response.

"Was there anything unusual about the way Mr. Wallace or any of the guests acted?" I asked, glancing at Korsak.

Kurt pressed the pen to the paper, writing fast for a response. **It was the first time I worked for the guy. Nobody seemed strange to me, just snobby. **Korsak and I couldn't help but smile at Kurt's way of describing the guests.

"Did you notice a woman being overly interested in Mr. Wallace?" Korsak asked.

Kurt again pressed pen to paper and scribbled out a short response. **There were a lot, not any stood out to me. **Korsak shot me a look, Kurt's story didn't match up to Calvin's but currently we didn't know who was telling the truth.

"What about the broken wine glass?" I asked. "Did that happen at the gathering or after?"

A small smile crept up on Kurt's face as he wrote us his response. **JT shoved it in my hands when someone showed some interest in him. I don't like being treated as second rate, anger got me and I broke it. **We would be able to confirm if Kurt had handled the glass when someone lifted finger prints off of it, which hadn't been done yet. God know why…

"Listen Mr. Heartly, I'm curious, do you live here alone?" Korsak asked him, out of the blue. "The woman who answered the phone earlier, where is she, who is she?"

I didn't understand Korsak's sudden interest in Kurt's friend at that moment, but I was curious to see what Kurt would respond with. It took Kurt awhile to write out his answer, it looked like he was picking his words very carefully. **She's a friend of mine, she couldn't stay other obligations. She has kids to take care of, and unfortunately couldn't stick around to translate for you. Please understand she has no reason for hearing about a murder. I know why you're here and I did not kill Mr. Wallace, what reason would I have to do such a thing? I'm an ex-marine; I have enough trouble getting along without killing my employer.** Kurt's bluntness on the question took me by surprise; I hadn't expected anything like that from someone we were just speaking to on neutral grounds.

Korsak and I took a second to regain our composure; Kurt sat looking proud of his ability to silence us. I had to give him credit; he was good but that made him even more of a suspect. Korsak seemed to get it and he told Kurtis we were done but would be in touch. Kurt had no objections and took my card in case he came up with anything else that we hadn't touch on. The second he shut the door behind Korsak and I, we said what we thought.

"That guy is defiantly a red flag," Korsak said.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him…" I muttered. "Let's see if we can find his friend, it'll take some looking but hey just another thing to do."

"I'll stick Frost on it, kid needs some work." Korsak laughed as he got into the driver's seat.

"You think he's come up with anything the past three hours we've been out?" I asked.

"If he hasn't I'm sure the Doc has." Korsak replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura waited a few minutes after the detective left before returning back to the house. Upon entering she found Kurt sitting in his favorite chair, watching the news on TV. He turned immediately to Maura when he heard the door close. Maura couldn't tell if he was worried or not, his face gave away no emotion.

"So?" Maura asked.

'_If anything they think I killed him.'_ Kurt was right to the point. _'They asked who the woman was that they talked to on the phone. If they talk to you again, you have kids.'_

"Learn anything at all?" Maura asked.

'_They heard from someone that a woman was being overly fond of J.T., I assume they meant you.'_ Kurt continued seeing panic start to appear in Maura's eyes. _'I said I didn't see anyone, don't worry Maura.'_

"I'm sure they'll be around to speak with me sooner or later." Maura sighed. "Do I have a fake address on my records or is it here?"

'_I think you're brother gave you the house address in that complex down the road, phone's on there.' _Kurt replied. _'I'll go by and check it out tomorrow, make sure everything is set up.'_

Maura smiled and kissed him on the cheek; at least there was one person she could always count on. In the back of her head though, she felt as if the detective had been staring at her. Maura was worried that she wouldn't be getting out of this without some sort of consequence. Pushing it out of her head, she thought to their next job, which would take place in two days. Even with the cops suspecting Kurtis now they couldn't deviate from their schedule. Things would continue on way or another until they were caught or killed, whichever came first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me some time to update, I got distracted with school. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Friday, Sunday at the latest. It all depends on whether or not I have internet access. Anyway enough about me, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things between Maura and Jane will heat up pretty soon I promise. Again thank you all so much for reading!**

Chapter 3

Kurt slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked the front door of a small house. Maura was standing close behind him, making it look as if they were friends visiting. With one last cautious glance around the property the two stepped through the threshold, shutting the door quietly behind them. Only one light was on in the entire home, the one to the den, where their prize sat. Maura had made sure that the owners of the house would be out of town when they were supposed to carry out the job. She hadn't wanted to drug another target, because of the probability of the police establishing it as a there MO and using it to trace the robberies back to her and Kurt.

What hadn't been an issue until two days ago was the possibility of being arrested for murder. Maura had planned this job for a month, not worrying about being on the cop's radar; but now she was glad that another victim wouldn't be killed. At least that's what Maura was hoping. Detective Rizzoli had yet been to talk to her, leaving Maura to believe they had an extremely long list of guests, or had eliminated Maura as a suspect. Shaking the impossible thought of being eliminated as a suspect so easily; Maura set her mind on the task at hand, taking possession of a priceless Fabergé egg.

'_Do you know where it is?' _Kurt's arms brushed against his sides as he signed.

"I didn't have enough time to get plans for the house," Maura said, barely above a whisper. "But if the VanCroft family is as predictable as most are it's in a den safe."

'_I'll take then den, you go for the bedroom?'_ he asked.

"Just don't shout at me if you find it." Maura smiled before setting off down the hallway.

'_Like that will happen.' _Kurt signed even though Maura couldn't see.

Left to himself, Kurt walked into the lit den, making sure to stay away from the window on the far side of the room. On a teakwood desk was a touch screen computer with the monitor was off and next to that was a stack of files, each made fat by large amounts of paper. Kurt, always having been the curious one, flipped open the first folder; seeing large amounts of newspaper clippings, hand written papers and various other information, he picked up on paper to look at it closer. On it was a picture of a woman he knew, one that he had just met and knew would be causing him and Maura trouble; the image was that of none other than Detective Jane Rizzoli. Kurt couldn't understand why Mr. VanCroft would have numerous articles on the detective, he was a law abiding citizen.

Knowing he would get an earful from Maura that he wasn't doing what they came here to do, he read through an article. Kurt had seen this in the papers awhile ago, Charles Hoyt, infamous serial killer who had given the Boston PD a run for their money. The article sparked and interest in Kurt, he wanted to know what VanCroft had come across so that he could use it against the detective if it came down to it. After he read a few articles he started to see a pattern, every single thing had something to do with Charles Hoyt or one of his apprentices and Detective Rizzoli. Kurt put the papers down and shut the file; he had to tell Maura about this, it was possibly a game changer.

The moment Kurt reached the hallway he heard a stifled cry from down the hall. His instincts took over, his feet launching him towards the location of the cry. Maura had stumbled back into the wall, trembling more with shock than fear. Kurt saw why when he stopped; in front of them tied to the dining room chairs were Mr. & Mrs. VanCroft, both were dead. They had both thought the VanCroft's were out of town, they had never realized that the two had never left.

"This can't be happening…" Maura's voice was barely above a whisper.

'_What should we do, Maura?' _Kurt's hands shook, making it hard for Maura to read them.

Maura stayed silent, thinking about what needed to be done. Now, instead of being in shock, she was lost unable to think. They couldn't steal the egg now, not with the VanCroft's dead.

"We can't take the egg, not now." Maura spoke aloud.

'_What?' _Kurt asked a stunned expression on his face.

"Wouldn't it look a little suspicious if another two people were killed with an ice pick and were missing a valuable piece?" Maura spoke very sarcastically. "We have to get out of here _now_."

'_Hold on Maura, I have to show you something first.' _Kurt took Maura's hand and led her back to the den, showing her the articles.

"What is this?" Maura asked, skimming one article.

'_I don't know, but it looks like VanCroft was looking into something with the detective. Maybe something we can use against them if need be.'_ Kurt's hands were a flurry.

"Take them, then." Maura ordered. "They won't know that their missing, I doubt VanCroft was speaking about it to his friends."

'_You think Patty did this?' _Kurt asked.

"He has lied before, who's to say he isn't lying to me presently?" Maura asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I didn't want to get up; the ground was cold but comfortable. There was no way I was about to get out of this if I stood up. As a suspect on our list, Greg Burley, thought we were there to arrest him for possession of methamphetamine. Let's just say he was as high as a kite and angry too. How I ended up getting pummeled to the floor I couldn't tell you, but Korsak was quick to knee Greg in the crotch. Finally with Greg immobilized and in handcuffs, Korsak came over to help me. I still was flat on my stomach, unwilling to roll over; too tired to care that I had work to do.

"You alright Janie?" Korsak asked, dropping down to one knee.

"I think he broke my ribs." I muttered into the floor.

"Then why the hell are you on your stomach?" Korsak asked. "Get your ass up."

"Why can't you get your ass kicked for once?" I asked, rolling onto my back. "I mean seriously, First Hoyt tried to kill me, three times I may add. Then Doyle's men try and take down the BPD and I end up shooting myself to neutralize our suspect. Why me?"

"Why not?" Korsak said smiling.

I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me to my feet. A blast of pain hit me almost immediately when I tried to straighten up. It was the scar from being shot; Greg must have aggravated it when he had kicked me. Looking over at him I could see that he had gotten his just desserts.

"I'm going to drive him back to the station," Korsak informed me. "Do you want to go with me or head to our next suspect?"

"Who's the next one on the list?" I asked rubbing my sore neck.

"A Dr. Isles." Korsak responded, pulling Greg to his feet.

"Eh, I'll go it alone; you're not the greatest around women." I said to him with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Patty Doyle slammed one of his younger partners into a chair, angrily. Elliot Santiago was a fool; he didn't know his place in the mob. Patty was about to set him straight; Kenny stood ready, wanting so badly to break someone's hands.

"You think it's funny to put my daughter at risk, you piece of shit?" Patty asked angrily.

"N-no sir…" Elliot was shaking.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" Patty was in Elliot's face.

"I didn't mean to I swear." Elliot shrunk away.

Patty Doyle stepped back, anger being taken over by a very complex feeling. Elliot was dripping with sweat; terrified of what might happen to him. He has a right to be afraid, Patty thought. Not wanting to make the kid suffer the agony of waiting much longer, Patty nodded for Kenny to proceed. There was a loud bang, the sound of bones breaking and Elliot screaming in utter pain. Seconds later the same sounds rung out as Kenny brought the bat down on Elliot's other hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was on my way to the next suspects home when my phone rang. Called ID read Olivia D. obviously she didn't care if I was driving. I answered with a grunt of frustration.

"Rizzoli." I greeted her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I am on my way to talk to our next suspect." I replied grinning. "Where are you?"

"Korsak just got back; he told me you were attacked by your last suspect." Olivia wasn't having any of my crap today.

"It was nothing, just a little scuffle." I told her, turning into a rather well off neighborhood.

"Korsak told me you went down and he had to force you back up." Olivia's voice came over the receiver with a hint of questioning.

"Korsak is overselling it, Olivia." I replied, sighing.

"Is he overselling that you're going alone to another suspect's house?" Olivia's voice was rising. "Seriously Jane? What if you're talking to another meth user?"

"Olivia, I seriously doubt that Dr. Isles is a meth abuser." I said, nearly laughing.

"Whatever Jane, but I am not going to be responsible for your autopsy." Olivia was already at her end with me. "Your funeral, I'll be waiting."

I didn't even say goodbye before the line went dead and I was left with a buzzing on the other line. It was good she had hung up on me when she did; however, I had pulled up to Dr. Isles' home. The home itself wasn't much to look at, an older home made of brick and a once car garage. To me it looked as if the doctor wasn't too worried about how fancy her living arrangements were. Stepping out onto the small driveway I made sure that I had my badge and gun clipped securely to my belt. I took my time walking up to the front door, glancing into the doctor's car to see if there was anything that might be incriminating against the doctor. Seeing nothing I walked up to the door, and knocked on it roughly.

It seemed like forever before someone answered the door. In front of me stood a very well dressed woman; she was came up to just above my shoulders and was of an average build. Her hair wavy and deep brunette coming down to her shoulders, and was completed with piercing hazel eyes. She greeted me warmly, but I lost my voice, I was unable to speak. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me, never before was I unable to speak with a suspect; unless I was angry. This time I wasn't angry, I wasn't anything but slightly intimidated. Inwardly kicking myself I forced out the words that didn't want to come.

"Hi Dr. Isles, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston PD homicide unit," I said, my brain racing. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

"Sure, of course." Dr. Isles stepped aside letting me in. "Homicide? You wouldn't be here about J.T. Wallace's death would you?"

"Actually I am," I said, taking in the room. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something?"

Dr. Isles looked over at the counter where a steaming bowl of soup was sitting. She then looked back at me and flashed me a smile.

"No, not really, I just got home from work," she replied. "Please sit down, detective."

I sat down on a barstool, wincing slightly at the pain in my side. Dr. Isles seemed to take no notice to it and she sat across from me; completely ignoring her dinner. I couldn't help but take a long look at her legs, smooth and well chiseled. Again I kicked myself, what the hell was I doing? This wasn't me; I didn't drool over women let alone suspects.

"Dr. Isles, how well acquainted were you with Mr. Wallace?" I finally asked.

"I went to different gatherings he had at his house, and was at the launch of his software company but other than that we weren't very close." Dr. Isles replied, crossing her legs. "And please just call me Maura, detective."

"Right, okay Maura…" I said, flexing my hands. "So you and Mr. Wallace didn't see each other outside of social gatherings?"

"That would be correct." Maura nodded.

"Let me be blunt Maura; there was not intimate relationship between you and him, was there?" I asked.

"Let me be honest, Detective. J.T. is… was a drunk, he hit on every woman who came within arm's length." Maura started. "I spoke with the other night but I don't date drunks, let alone men who can't keep to one woman."

"Fair enough," I said, nodding. "The night of his gathering was Mr. Wallace hitting on anyone in particular?"

"Besides me?" Maura asked laughing. "Yes almost everyone there, even the men."

"Did you notice anyone who seemed strange to you?" I asked.

"No one beyond the normal, you know the type, too rich for their own good." Maura shrugged. "There was a mute waiter, very courteous, but he didn't seem like he could hurt a fly."

I stood not having any farther questions at the moment. Maura wasn't what I had been expecting to deal with. She stood with me, offering out a hand. I took it smiling at the acquaintance and the fact that I could now go home. But just when I thought I could leave, Maura stopped me.

"Are you alright Detective?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You look like you're in pain," she replied. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh… It's nothing just a scuffle with another suspect. I'm fine." I told her with a smile. "It just aggravated an old injury."

"I could take a look," she offered.

"That's not really necessary…" I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"It will only take a minute, I promise I won't hurt you," I couldn't say no to the look she gave me.

I lifted my shirt up mid-way revealing my scar from when I was shot. Maura kneeled down and ran slender fingers over the tissue; her fingers hot making me shiver slightly. She pressed down on the scar, gently, but it still made me grunt in pain. Instantly she pulled her hand away, keeping a hold of my side.

"What caused this scarring?"

"I was shot a couple years ago."

"I wish I could have treated you. If I had I could have eliminated some of the scarring."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No, I just could have made it look better. But is that what's hurting?"

"Currently, yes."

"Well Detective, there really isn't much to do. Take some ibuprofen when you get home, that's all I can offer."

When Maura rose she was standing extremely close to me, her heat radiating off of her. Her hands were no longer on my side, but I found myself wishing that they were.

"Sex is also good, it releases certain chemicals in the body-" she stopped.

Suddenly I was uncomfortable again, I stepped away.

"I don't filter things very well, I apologize."

"I understand, I work with a woman like you." I smiled, uneasily. "You two would get along just fine."

I was half way out the door this time when I felt Maura grab my arm; I stopped and waited for an explanation this time.

"Detective, if it's not too much of an inconvenience could I maybe take you to dinner, say tomorrow?" Maura asked. "I know a really good Italian restaurant. You're Italian right?"

"Yeah I'm Italian. And sure why not, maybe you can answer some more questions for me." I replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt let Maura in the second her hand came in contact with the door. He was worried that something had gone wrong with the Detective earlier and that Maura had been arrested… or worse. It was much to his relief that that had not been true. Maura led him into the kitchen, taking a bottle of Champagne from the shelf along with two glasses. She was less worried about the Detective than she had been before. Now she was almost positive she could lead Detective Rizzoli away from her and Kurt. She handed Kurt a glass of wine, smiling to herself more than to him.

'_So?' _Kurt couldn't hide his eagerness.

"I can't say we're in the clear yet," Maura started, sipping her wine. "Tomorrow we'll be better off."

'_Why? What's tomorrow?' _Kurt asked.

"I have a date with Detective Rizzoli." Maura couldn't help the smile that crept up. "Well maybe not so much of a date as just two people having dinner together."

'_Are you fucking crazy Maura?!'_ Kurt's signing was angry and forceful. _'You're having dinner with the officer that's trying to arrest you? Jesus.'_

"Relax Kurt; it doesn't look like she suspects me." Maura assured him, sipping her wine again. "You however seem to be more of a suspect."

'_Wasn't that the plan?' _Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. _'I'm going with you tomorrow.'_

Maura shook her head knowing Kurt would argue it until he got his way. He was extremely dedicated to the job Doyle had given him. Again Kurt raised his hands to tell Maura he was doing, and once again Maura shook her head no. She could sense Kurt was already getting angry with her. Kurt was unable to handle his anger most of the time and tended to go off the handle whenever he felt he was being mistreated.

"Kurtis you're staying here. I'm not about to risk her seeing you and drawing connections." Maura was more forceful than before.

'_Goddamnit Maura this is suicide! What happens if they find the bodies before then?' _Kurt's muscles were straining. _'The VanCroft's were at Wallace's if they find out you talked to them we'll be screwed.'_

"I'm not worried about it Kurt, Arthur and I only talked about art not the egg." Maura remained calm as Kurt's anger grew.

Seconds later Kurt lost his control; his fists came crashing down on the counter top shattering his untouched glass of wine. The red liquid seeped across the marble, spilling into Kurt's lap and staining his white V-neck. Maura jumped only slightly when she heard the crash, but immediately composed herself. Kurt shot up out of his barstool, angrily, but never once lifted his clenched fists out of the glass and wine. Even though his hands were stained maroon it was evident, to Maura, that he had shredded his hands on the glass.

"You're bleeding, Kurt."

Kurt's breath was loud and labored as he tried to calm himself down. At that moment because of adrenalin he could not feel the sharp pain in his hands. Maura came over to his side, took a hold of his forearms and lifted them off the counter. A mixture of blood and wine dripped down to the floor between them, snapping Kurt back to reality. Suddenly he felt every bit of the pain, and it wasn't just from the glass, he realized; he had broken his left pinkie. He noticed that Maura had realized that too, as she took his left hand in her hands, cradling it to look at it better.

"This would be a good time to start speaking. Because there is no way you can sign and I don't read lips."

Kurt shook his head, he couldn't comply. He hadn't spoken verbally for a very long time; he was unsure if he actually had a voice any longer. Kurt had never told Maura why he didn't speak; she had no idea why he only signed. It was a secret he kept to himself and to him it seemed it was a good reason to never verbalize. Just before Kurt had been recruited by Doyle he had been an ex-marine trying to find work. He had a friend who had given him a place to stay and recuperate from his last tour. One night Kurt came home and found his friend tied to a chair, surrounded by three others; that night Kurt's words had killed his friend but saved his own life. After that Kurt made the resolve to never choose his life over someone he loved; to start that he taught himself not to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long, I had so much trouble writing this chapter, but trust me things are about to heat up. I thank you all who have stuck with me this far and I promise not to disappoint. Please tell me what you think and enjoy. And I'm not making fun of any nationalities in the later part of this chapter; I am after all Italian, Irish, Welsh, German and English.**

Chapter 4

Maura stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, debating on which dress to wear tonight. It was only ten but she figured she wasn't going anywhere else today so why not just wear it all day. She had narrowed down her choices to two dresses; one a red strapless dress that showed off her curves and came down to just beneath her knees. The other was a white dress that covered her shoulders and didn't show off her chest but left little to the imagination on her legs, the dress barely reaching her knees. Maura thought about what she was trying to do- trying to keep the Detective off her tail. In the back of her mind Maura knew that wasn't the only reason for the dinner, she was truly interested in Detective Rizzoli.

Suddenly Maura understood why Kurt was so angry about the whole thing; he was jealous that Maura had an interest in the officer. Maura had never been good with people, which was one of the main reasons she had become a medical examiner. Since things hadn't gone as planned in that field she had to learn to deal with people; but sometimes she was still oblivious to others emotions. Kurt was a mystery to her; everything he did for her was just another thing she questioned. How could someone be so willing to give everything to protect another? Maura had no relationship beyond that of friends with Kurt. It's true they were close they had to be, they were living together.

"White it is…" Maura muttered to herself hanging the red dress up in the closet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurtis sat out on the couch watching the news as he often did when Maura was busy. Of course what Maura was doing, Kurt didn't consider it to be 'busy'. She was so worried about her dinner with the Detective; she should have been more worried about getting caught. The second Kurt had heard Maura explain what was going on he knew that there was something behind Maura's initial motives. He had no right however to stop her from what she wanted to do; he worked for her as he would for the rest of his life. Switching on the volume he tried to keep his attention off the plan he actually dreaded.

"_Just an hour ago the Boston Police Department's Homicide unit released a statement. According to lead detective, Jane Rizzoli, Homicide has one man in custody and three other suspects in line to be questioned about the murder. They also confirmed that the recent murder of Mr. and Mrs. VanCroft are in fact related. There have been no farther details as to the severity of the case…" _

Kurt stumbled off the couch at the realization the VanCroft's had been found. He hadn't been expecting someone to find them for at least another day since they were supposed to be out of town until Monday of the next week. Kurt opened the door into Maura's room without knocking and was greeted with a cry of surprise and then a high heel shoe to the head.

"Would you knock!?" Maura cried annoyed. "For God's sake Kurt, I'm not dressed."

Kurt couldn't exactly sign with one hand but he did his best to make out everything even with the splint on his broken pinkie.

'_They found the VanCroft's. I don't know how long ago, but they did.' _Kurt grunted in frustration as Maura struggled to figure out what he said.

"Your signing is terrible," she muttered. "And I don't see a problem for us, unless we left something behind. That much I know we didn't."

'_You're not worried?'_ Kurt asked.

"I didn't kill them, I didn't steal the egg." Maura reminded him. "The only thing illegal that we did was break into their house."

'_I hope to God you know what you're doing Maura.'_ Kurt turned on his heel and left Maura standing alone in her underwear.

"You could have closed the door!" Maura shouted after him.

She heard from out in the front a door slamming; Kurt had gone out to blow off some steam. It made absolutely no sense to Maura why he was so worked up over this. The cops didn't have enough evidence to charge her, and that was only if they were looking at her for the murders. Maura shook her head with a sigh and stepped into her dress.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia kneeled down to examine Arthur VanCroft closer. Both he and his wife had been stabbed in the chest with an ice pick; just as J.T. Wallace had. Olivia would have no idea if the ice picks had actually killed the two until she returned with them to the morgue. This was one instance where her gut feeling was probably right; the VanCroft's died the same way as Mr. Wallace, and that COD was still unknown.

I came into the room and dropped down next her Olivia, wanting to know what she had found. The rest of the house was clear and everything seemed to be in its place and nothing appeared to be missing. The motive looked to me the same as before, besides the fact nothing had been stolen.

"What are you thinking, 'Liv?" I asked.

"That it wasn't the ice picks that killed them," she replied. "Something is just so off about this."

"Still no results on Mr. Wallace's tox screen?" I asked.

"Just the mickies, there is no explanation for his death which I suspect will be the same with them." Olivia hated being so unsure. "Either Doyle has gotten really creative or it isn't him. Whoever did this has to be a genius I mean I can't even figure it out."

"You're so modest." I smiled.

"Shut up Jane, I don't see a PhD hanging on your wall." Olivia glared at me.

"Jane, if you're done arguing with the Doc we could use you in here." Frost peered into the room.

Mumbling to myself I left Olivia to do her job. Korsak and Frost were in the VanCroft's large bathroom, staring at something on the wall. The bathroom had been the last place we checked after we had cleared the house and we were just now getting to it. I pushed between the two of them to get a closer look. Taped to the tile wall was a picture of the VanCroft's with their faces crossed off. I turned to face Frost and Korsak.

"Did we find something like that at Mr. Wallace's place?" I asked.

"No, but we could always go back and do that." Frost replied.

"You two do that, I'm going to go back with Olivia and help out with the autopsy." I told them.

"This seem weird to you at all?" Korsak asked. "It's like this whole thing was staged. It just seems to perfect to me, like someone was setting something up."

"Hell of a lot of work is you ask me," I said. "It would have been easier to bury the bodies."

"Not to mention Doyle doesn't kill women…" Frost chimed in.

"He's still a murderer; he could have made an exception." I offered up.

The three off us piled out of the bathroom to let the crime scene techs to their jobs. Korsak and Frost went to go talk to Cavanaugh about the possibility of the killer not being Doyle but a copycat. I left it to them, my interest was still in that of the deceased; I was worried that Olivia would find something that would take us away from Doyle. It was bad thinking for my line of work, I followed the evidence not what I wanted to believe. But now more than ever the overwhelming need to apprehend Doyle was too much.

Olivia was now examining Mrs. VanCroft; a very beautiful woman before her untimely death. From looking in pictures around the house she was a lively woman, someone who loved adventure and knew things. Long black hair led into broad, strong shoulders which led into her well toned arms. Her torso and legs told the same story as the rest of her- a woman who cared about her body. It was a pity that such a thing was destroyed with a pick to the chest and soon to be even farther ruined by the cuts of a scalpel. Looking down at Olivia, I noticed that she was turned towards me, staring.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Find anything?" I was curious.

"No, I have to get them back to the morgue before I find anything," she replied, growling slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I can't do my work with you breathing down my back, so please back off." Olivia was obviously upset over something.

"I guess I'll uh… meet you back at the morgue…" I muttered, holding up a hand and backing away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia stood over Arthur VanCroft looking down into his chest, the ribs gone all that remained where his internal organs. I waited with my arms crossed for her to say something, give me one of her snarky remarks and get into an argument. She never opened her mouth, something I had done had truly pissed her off; it was obvious she was mad at me. Want so badly to get her to speak, I put my hands on the autopsy table and leaned forward.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"A hole in Mr. VanCroft's heart…" she muttered sarcastically.

"Anything we didn't already know?" I pushed her.

"Did you hit your head when you were attacked by the meth addict?" she angrily set her hands down on the table, copying my position.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"I've known you to be reckless but this time Jane you're just being crazy." Olivia was making no sense.

"Are you talking about my dinner?" I asked, finally understanding. "Olivia I don't think Dr. Isles is the killer, nor is this anything but business."

"Jane, that's what you said when you dated Dean and Casey, but it always ends up as something more." Olivia gave me a concerned, caring look.

"I'm not going to sleep with her," I suddenly got defensive. "I'm not a lesbian."

"Jane." Olivia tried to get it out of me. "Okay listen, maybe you aren't but how many of your relationships with men have lasted? And before you argue you push them away."

"Fine Olivia, yes maybe the thought crossed my mind but that doesn't explain why you're so upset with me." I countered.

"Because if this Dr. Isles does end up being our guy… girl whatever I don't want you getting hurt and ending up acting like you did when Casey left." Olivia was stern and blunt, but she was right.

"Why do you go there?" I asked, pushing off the table and away from VanCroft's cold body. "Why go straight to him?"

Olivia didn't reply, instead she stepped away from VanCroft and tore her latex gloves from her hands. She came over to me, not quite fuming but not quite calm either, and took a hold of my arm spinning me towards the door that lead out of the morgue and into the lab. Suzie smiled at me with some confusion as Olivia continued to pull me towards the elevator, I smiled back almost positive Suzie saw the confusion in my eyes. Finally at the elevator she stopped but never pressed the up button.

"I'm not mad at you, I love you, you know that," she started. "I'm just watching out for you. We had a deal remember? The next bullet I take, but for right now I'm taking you home and getting you dressed. The autopsy can wait for half an hour; I just want to get you on your merry way so I can work without you questioning the size of a hole in the victim's heart."

"I never said that." I said, grinning.

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia pulled her blue Dodge Caliber to the curb across from the restaurant I was supposed to meet Dr. Isles at. She had forced me into a clean pair of black slacks with a clean black blazer and instead of the blue shirt I had on earlier I had on a red low-cut shirt. It was my usual work attire but I honestly didn't have anything else to wear, besides a black dress my mom bought me a year back. I ran my hand through my hair before opening the car door and stepping out onto the street.

"Need me to pick you up later?" she asked.

"No I'll call a cab, don't worry about it." I told her.

"Alright, call me before work tomorrow I'll fill you in on what you've missed," she nodded glancing to the road in front of her. "Good luck."

"Thanks…" I said, shutting the door before crossing the street.

I entered into to an extremely well decorate restaurant looking like it should have belong in Italy. Everyone around me was in formal dress, looking like they were going to a wedding and me standing in my work cloths, I felt out of place. Hell I couldn't even afford to eat here, just by looking around I could tell the appetizer would be out of my price range. Then my sight landed on her, standing just a few feet away I hadn't even noticed and she hadn't noticed me. Dr. Isles wore a white dress, one that covered her shoulders and had a scoop neckline. It fit close to her body showing off all of her perfect curves, and it cut off just above the knees leaving her slim legs exposed. Deciding to go over to her I wiped my sweaty palms on my slacks, not understanding why I was sweating or nervous.

"That dress looks good on you."

Maura looked up at me smiling and stood, coming up just an inch or two shorter than me in her high heels. She gently put her hand on my elbow then removed it, but I was unsure of the meaning behind it.

"Why thank you Detective," she thanked me. "You look nice yourself."

"I feel underdressed." I replied sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, you look fine." Maura reassured me. "They already have our table ready; I just felt the need to meet you at the door."

I gave her and uncomfortable smile before a hovering waiter lead us to our table, and handed us a menu. A second later I realized I would be eating leftovers and ramen for the next two months, I couldn't afford dinner.

"Order whatever you want detective, it's my treat."

"Really I couldn't-"

I was cut off as an older man came up to the table smiling widely. He was heavier but had that Italian look about him; my guess he was the owner. He and Maura seemed to be friends because she rose and kissed him on both cheeks smiling before sitting back down.

"It's good to see you here again _mia_ _cara_!" he said in a thick Italian accent.

"It's good to see you too, Marzio," she said before turning to me. "Jane this is Marzio Rossi the owner of this fine establishment. Marzio this is Jane Rizzoli, a new friend of mine."

"Rizzoli is _italiano_ correct?" Marzio didn't wait for an answer. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rizzoli."

He kissed my hand before I corrected him.

"It's actually Detective Rizzoli…" I said politely.

"My apologies, Detective," he said, and I waved it off as okay. "I knew that name was familiar, you're the detective who was shot awhile back, no?"

"Yeah that was me." I replied.

"Not only did Maura bring me a full blooded Italian she brought me one of Boston's finest." Marzio dropped a heavy hand on my shoulder out of respect.

"Marzio please your embarrassing her." Maura finally spoke up, unable to suppress a grin.

"At least it isn't you for once." Marzio turned his attention to me laughing. "Do you know what this lady here has done to me? She comes in here with a date, and none of them are Italian. Dr. Isles has brought me customers who are Russian, Polish, Swedish, German and half a dozen who were Irish. I think you're my first Italian she's brought me."

I couldn't help but laugh with him, his very happy persona rubbing off onto us. He clapped his hands together and stepped away.

"I'll tell you what Dr. Isles, because you have brought such a lovely and heroic guest, dinner is on me tonight. Along with your wine, I'll even make it of my personal selection."

"Marzio that's very sweet of you but I couldn't ask you to do that." Maura immediately got a look of guilt on her face.

"No argument Maura, you are a friend and a loyal customer, let me treat you this time alright?" Marzio was persistent and Maura just couldn't argue out of it.

Marzio left the two of us with a huge smile plastered on his face, for a moment we both sat in silence unsure of what to say. I really needed to ask her questions about the VanCroft's but I was already enjoying myself more than I should. She was, after all, still a suspect in Mr. Wallace's murder. Maura seemed to read my mind; she knew why I had agreed to having dinner with her and understood we had to talk about it one way or another.

"I know what's on your mind Detective," she said slowly. "Why not get over with your questions before our order gets here?"

"Agreed," I said glancing at the menu, unable to decide what I was going to order. "Were the VanCroft's at Mr. Wallace's the night of his murder?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," Maura smiled. "But I'll humor you, yes they were there but I didn't see them around J.T."

"I take it you saw the news then?" I asked.

"I watched some of it enough to know they had been killed," Maura's eyes downcast to her hands.

"Were you a friend?" I asked, giving her a look of sympathy.

"I wouldn't say we were friends but I did talk art with Arthur, his grandfather had come over from Russia during the First World War so he had a lot of priceless pieces." Maura explained. "I was interested in buying one of his paintings, that's all."

"I take it that deal didn't go through?" I realized she would have lost more by killing the VanCroft's then she would have gained.

"Unfortunately no, but instead of mourning over a missed purchased I should mourn their deaths." Maura replied sadly.

I was about to ask her more about the VanCroft's when Marzio came up to the table holding a bottle of wine. Maura turned her attention to him as he uncorked the bottle for us, immediately pouring each of us a glass.

"Cristal?" Maura's expression was of shock. "Marzio really that wasn't necessary."

"For you Maura everything is necessary." Marzio smiled setting the bottle off to the side. "No one who comes here buys it; it's a shame to let such a good wine go to waste. If anyone gets it free it should by you and of course the lovely detective."

"You're too good to me." Maura smiled.

"Of course," Marzio smiled back. "Now can I interest you two in an appetizer? Perhaps Antipasto?"

"That sounds perfect." This time Maura smiled at me.

Marzio nodded, still smiling, before he left to put our appetizer order in. Maura took a small sip of her wine before waving her hand for me to continue. I didn't know where I needed to pick up from; I had just lost my train of thought.

"Maybe we should figure out what we're getting for the entrée?" I asked and she nodded.

"Probably, the Cioppino here is wonderful." Maura only looked at her menu for a second before she shut it.

I scratched my neck, unsure of what I was going to get I mean this was _real_ Italian not the stuff I brought home for my mother. Maura seemed to catch my confused look because she spoke up.

"If you're thinking the Veal Parmigiana I recommend actually getting the Veil Marsala. Marzio's chef gets it perfect every time."

"I guess I'll go with that then, you would know better than me." I said smiling, I was actually enjoying myself.

"So if there isn't anything else about the case, perhaps we could get to know each other better?" Maura asked taking another sip of wine.

"Why not, the case can wait for a few hours." I said taking a sip of my wine, and damn it was good wine. "Favorite color?"

"That's what you want to know? Alright detective," she laughed. "Red. And you?"

"Blue," I said with a grin. "What kind of questions did you have in mind? I can't give you everything after all you are still a suspect."

"What would I gain from knowing if your prefer top from bottom?" Maura's smile faltered for a brief second but instantly she recovered.

"That I haven't had a successful relationship for almost a year, so really nothing." It took me a second to recover; she really did say what was on her mind. "But if you must know I like the top."

Marzio came up to our table with our appetizer, setting it down gently in the middle of the table.

"Enjoy," he smiled. "Are you two ready to order or should I come back?"

We both ordered, Maura getting the Cioppino and me the Veal Marsala. Marzio left us again, promising me I wouldn't be disappointed. I turned my attention back to Maura, sipping again on my glass of wine before we continued with our non-business related conversation.

"So tell me doctor how many men do you bring here?" I was curious after Marzio explained how many people of different regions of the world she brought here.

"Not as many as Marzio likes to say," Maura's voice seemed to lower. "I have brought a lot of people but not as dates. I tend to scare men away when I diagnose them with things their doctors haven't."

"Are you always right?" I asked, chewing on some type of meat from the Antipasta.

"It's only an observation, but yes usually." Maura wasn't in the least bit modest.

The rest of the night was like that, we were talking like old friends within twenty minutes off getting our entrées. Throughout the meal Maura and I were laughing at our own experiences that for some reason tonight we thought were funny. There was something there in Maura's voice that allowed me to speak freely. I didn't worry about saying anything about the case and stayed to a minimal on personal things. But somehow I managed to keep talking through dessert, Maura ordered a simple Cappuccino and I ordered the Tiramisu. When we had finished and standing to leave, and thank Marzio I realized I hadn't called for a cab.

"Goddamnit." I said under my breath.

"Something wrong?" Maura asked.

"No not really, I have to call a cab." I replied.

"I could give you a ride," she said.

"Thanks but really its fine," I replied, half lying.

"I'll wait here with you then it's your choice." Maura said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"It could be." Maura smiled leading me outside.

I rolled my eyes but realized it would be less of a hassle to get a ride with her. What harm would it do? Finally I sighed and turned to her while we stood on the sidewalk.

"Fine, give me a ride…"

"Mind if we stop by my place first?"

"Sure, why not?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura led the way into her small house, hanging her jacket on a coat rack next to the door. The house to me looked almost like no one really lived here full time, I had gotten that feeling the first time I had been here but hadn't paid much attention because of a headache. Maura went immediately to the kitchen where we had talked the first time I had come here the other day. I followed unsure of what else I should do except for stand at the front door like an idiot.

"Could I interest you in a glass of wine?" she asked.

"I think I've had my limit for tonight, tomorrow I'll have a migraine." I replied, holding up a hand.

Maura nodded and walked away from the counter over me, she stood so close I could feel the heat radiating from her body. Awkwardly I gave her a smile unable to do anything more but shift uncomfortably.

"Listen Jane, if I can call you that, I'm not usually this open about things with people and what I want to ask is extremely personal," she said, reacting out to touch my elbow briefly. "I'm not good at reading people but there's something about you that I just can't explain."

I knew where she was going; I felt the same towards her. However I wasn't ready to discuss anything.

"Listen Maura, I don't know exactly what you're getting at but-"

She stopped me.

"Jane, neither of us has had a successful relationship in a while and I would never ask if I didn't think you would feel the same. But for once I know you won't refuse."

She was right, I didn't want to admit it but I knew she was right. The first time I met her I couldn't stop my eyes from taking in every inch of her. I couldn't keep my mind from wondering things I should have never let them go to. She was a suspect and I was the lead detective on the case, allowing anything more than conversation- and even that- could cause a conflict of interest if she really was our killer. I bit my lip, my mind racing unable to put a sentence together to get me out of this.

Maura stepped closer before I could come up with anything and then my mind went blank. My heart raced and my mouth started to go dry, I couldn't figure this out. But then I didn't have to, I don't know which of us moved in first but our lips meant before I knew what was happening. Then I didn't care, a fire rose in my stomach and the kiss sent sparks flying as our tongues met eagerly. I stepped back as she stepped into me running into the counter, for the moment I let her lead me taking me to somewhere I hadn't been since Casey. When she finally pulled away we still stood close but I felt the heat leave making me shiver.

"I believe you just answered my question." Maura said.

"How did you…?" I trailed off.

"Marzio tends to exaggerate on the amount of people I bring in. But I have had dinner with people who are of those nationalities he mentioned…" Maura said.

"Yeah but-"

"I never said they were men Jane." Maura grinned tugging on my blazer. "I've had my run ins with enough bad men and women. It's about time a good one came around."

I didn't argue I just let her lead me into what I took to be her bedroom. There wasn't enough time to take in the room before we were locked in a heated kiss again. Something about this was unsettling with me however, something was just off but I didn't let it bother me. Maura had already pushed my blazer off my shoulders and it was now in a heap on the floor. I let her slip her hands under my shirt her touch burning my skin and only making me want her more. Never before had I felt like this, not with someone who was practically a stranger.

Maura didn't need words to know that I was willing. She lifted the shirt from my waist and pulled it over my head, before with both dropped onto the bed. I unzipped the back of her dress and helped her slip out of it, never once breaking our connection. I ran my hand over her bare skin, smooth like silk and hot to the touch. Maura allowed me to roll her onto her back so I was on top of her, propping myself up on my elbows staring into her hazel eyes. She smiled up at me, and for a second it was as if we had been here a hundred times before. I had needed this; I had _wanted _this from someone for so long it was weird to finally get it. I kissed her neck, receiving a shiver from her in response.

"I take it your taking up my offer to help with the pain in your side?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt paced by the phone, Maura was supposed to have called him by midnight, it was now 1AM. Something had either gone really wrong or really right but he had no way of knowing. Kurt had learned to assume the worst and it was still that way now, Maura had a way of making him worry. For someone who couldn't lie without getting hives she sure as hell was good at manipulating people. Kurt couldn't handle it, he dialed her land line, knowing he wouldn't and couldn't leave a message but aware that Maura had caller ID.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia called Jane before she headed to bed, the autopsies had revealed nothing but she had found a substance she sent in for testing. She wanted to let Jane know that but she also wanted to make sure Jane had made it home and hadn't become the next ice pick victim. Olivia only got voicemail on Jane's cell, she left a message.

"Jane its Olivia, the autopsies didn't turn up anything but I found some substance in Mrs. VanCroft. I sent it in for testing but we won't get the results for a day or two. I uh, hope you dinner went well and you got home okay… Call me when you get this okay?"

Olivia hung up feeling slightly worried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo another chapter down! I'm pretty proud of the chapter. Things are finally picking up now. Thank you all for reading and sticking with me. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. If not I hope to have it up before exams, which is about two weeks. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The sun shone through the window into my eyes. I groggily raised a hand up to block it, my head pounding causing me to wince. For some reason I was sore, I couldn't understand why exactly, I had gone to dinner with Dr. Isles then gone home. Then I realized I wasn't in my own bad; _No,_ I thought, _I didn't go home…_ I pushed myself up on my elbows glancing over at the sleeping woman next to me. _God what the hell did I do? _Last night I knew I drank more wine then I should have, the pounding inside my head confirming that. It wasn't until then that I realized I was completely naked, and so was Dr. Isles. Realizing what probably had happened I dropped face first back into the extremely fluffy pillow groaning. _What the fuck did I do?_

Slowly I slid out from under the covers trying to find my cloths. They were in a heap on the floor by the bathroom door. I watched the sleeping doctor closely as I pulled my slacks up and hooked my bra. There was no way I could leave without her giving me a ride; my house was four blocks away and there was no way I could call Olivia, Frost or Korsak not after I had woken up in a suspects bed. Pulling on my shirt from the night before, I slipped out of the room to the kitchen, hoping to find some instant coffee. There was nothing but the expensive shit that took an hour to make, I settled for a glass of water. I sat there alone rubbing my temples trying to get the headache to go away and to pull the memory of last night into focus. The only thing I could remember 100% clearly was the first kiss, the first time since Casey I had felt something for another person.

_Her soft fingers traced circles on my thigh as I laid next to her, staring into her perfect eyes. A fire burned beneath my skin, it made my skin crawl not in discomfort but in sheer longing for it. For a year I missed that touch, missed being held close to someone so warm, and missed being needed by someone. Something in my body sent a rush of heat through every inch of me, awakening what had been dormant. I stopped Maura from tracing circles pulling her hands above her head pinning her down. When I kissed her neck, it was tender and caring. Then she pulled me up to kiss her lips, passion took over, tongues explored, tasting begging for more. Her bare skin pressed up against mine, in perfect sync, as we gave ourselves to one another._

"Good morning Jane."

The almost musical tone of her voice ripping me from thoughts I wished I could push away. I looked at her, now clothed in a robe, and gave her a very small smile.

"Morning," I said.

"Are you usually up this early?" she asked sitting across from me at the counter.

"Usually headed to work, but obviously I'll be a little late." I explained.

"If you give me fifteen minutes I can take you home?" she asked.

"I wouldn't arrest you for public indecency if you took me home wearing just that." I gave her a real smile this time.

"Cute detective," Maura smiled back. "I'll be back in a moment."

As she walked out I couldn't shake the images that flashed thought my head of her and I tangled in the sheets.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, just in case I come by with my partner could we not bring up last night's events?" I called to her. "I honestly could lose my job over this…"

"I understand Jane, don't worry about it." Maura called back. "I don't go around shouting from the rooftops and I'm sure you don't either."

I smiled to myself knowing she wouldn't see it; maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Yes it could create conflict of interest if Maura actually was the killer, but after last night I couldn't believe she was capable of taking a life. If, and that's a big if, Maura was in fact the one who killed Mr. Wallace and the VanCroft's she would to have had a partner. In J.T. Wallace's blood Olivia had found trace amounts of mickies in his system, which would have made him easy for someone of Maura's size to overpower him. But the VanCroft's… there were two of them, not trace of mickies in their blood stream. Arthur VanCroft wouldn't have gone down without a fight, but the crime scene said he didn't fight. Maura couldn't have killed him by herself she needed a partner. So why was I sitting here worrying about it? It wasn't true, at least not yet- so why should it be a problem if it wasn't the truth yet?

"Jane, hey are you okay?" Maura was standing in front of me, her hand on my shoulder squeezing it.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I replied, realizing I had zoned out. "Just a headache, I'm not much of a wine person…"

"I have some Excedrin if you want?" she asked.

"I'm fine, it's dulled out some, I'll manage it," I told her.

"Alright," she said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whether or not I'm ready isn't the question," I replied standing up and smiling. "Whether or not I was to be extremely late for work is."

"If I didn't have to work I'd tell you to call in sick so you could stay here and we could pick up where we left off but… I'm sure your partner wouldn't believe that."

She was talking about Olivia, who I had brought up once or twice last night. I couldn't argue with her; Olivia wouldn't take that as an excuse. Knowing how I was about the job I would have to be dead to miss a day of work. Besides Maura was more of a onetime thing then a long term thing; but I had to admit now that I could remember most of it I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. I may not have wanted my colleagues or the press to see me being 'romantic' with Maura in the public, and I may not have wanted this to be more than a one night stand, I did want to feel that heat again. When Maura stepped to the door to lead me out I took my chance, smiling when she chuckled.

I held both my hands firmly on the small of her back as we kissed, pulling her as close as possible for that moment. She was shorter than me by only a few inches without her heels on but she managed to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer as well. In my head pictures flashed of last night, my lips on her neck, her fingernails digging into my neck. This time I didn't want them to leave, I was happy to have memories of someone other than Casey. The heat was defiantly there too, it was the same heat I had felt when Casey and I had spent that night together over a year ago. Maura pulled away first, licking her lips and lingering only inches away from my face. She was smiling, which is all she ever seemed to do, and I couldn't help the smile that crept up on me.

"You tell me this relationship, if I can call it that can't leave this room, yet you tease me? It seems a little weird to me."

"Think about it though, if you are the killer I'd be kicked off the case because of a conflict of interest and I could just as well lose my job."

"Your secret is safe with me Jane."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt drummed the fingers of his good hand against the couch as he waited for Maura to return. Last night after he had called and gotten her voicemail she had called back, explaining to him what had happened. He was rather pleased with how well Maura had done, getting the cop back to her place and into bed. Maura had always been less then smooth with most men but had gotten lucky more than a few times with people who later became hits. This time it gave her and Kurt an out in case they were fingered for the murders and the robbery. Detective Jane Rizzoli would be taken off the case because of a conflict of interest and all the evidence they had gathered could quite possibly become inadmissible in court. Then there were the files; worse came to worse Kurt and Maura could tear Boston Homicide to shreds, causing the case to be put on hold during a pending investigation. The down side was hundreds of convicted killers would be freed due to the contents of the files. The VanCroft's had really helped them out, it was a shame both of them had been murdered, but it comes with the territory.

Kurt was about to turn on the TV when Maura came through the front door, holding her jacket she had worn last night. She was wearing khaki slacks and a red blouse, not her usual attire but Kurt understood why she had dressed that way. Before Kurt could greet her, she was across the room, collapsing across from him in a love seat. She looked exhausted to Kurt, which she probably was; from what he'd heard they went awhile together without much of a break.

'_I take it you and the Detective had fun?'_ Kurt asked.

"We did, and yes I plan to do it again," Maura replied.

'_I thought we weren't getting involved with her? We just wanted to make sure if things went south we had insurance, right?'_ Kurt asked, leaning forward.

"That was the plan but…" Maura trailed off.

'_Maura no, you cannot compromise your freedom because of this.'_ Kurt's signing was forceful.

"Don't you think I know that? Damnit Kurt, I have to trust that if we do get arrested for this she'll prove we're innocent." Maura was willing to put faith in Jane's skills as a detective.

'_Well whatever, here you might like this.' _Kurt reached down to a drawer and pulled out the files handing Jane's to Maura. _'Take a look at the VanCroft's little find on Detective Rizzoli. It looks to me as if we may have more leverage than we need.'_

"Charles Hoyt, he's she guy that slit the husband's throats and then took the wives and killed them?" Maura knew plenty about the case; Patty had brought it up more than once. "So Jane was kidnapped by him twice but she managed to escape both times, the first time with minimal physical damage and the second with barely any at all… What's so good about that?"

'_Keep reading Arthur's notes.'_ Kurt urged her.

"Going over these over and over…. Change in personality…." Maura looked up at Kurt with a puzzled look. "Arthur believed she was emotionally compromised because of what Hoyt did to her?"

Kurt only nodded.

"You're right Kurt, I do like this," Maura's smirk came back. "We have a get out of jail free card."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia was sitting in her office at her desk doing paperwork as I walked in and took a seat across from her. She glanced at me for only a second before she went back to writing her autopsy report on Arthur VanCroft. I sat in silence, legs crossed and hands in my lap, waiting for her to speak. This morning I had gotten the voicemail she had left me last night just after midnight, I was curious as to what she had found.

"How was your date?" she finally asked.

"It wasn't a date," I replied grudgingly.

"Right, your dinner with the doctor?" she corrected herself with a roll of the eyes.

"I got some information out of her, but nothing much." I told her.

"Anything useful?" she asked.

"Arthur's great-grandfather or grandfather… someone emigrated over from Russia during World War One and brought some priceless art over. Dr. Isles was in the making of buying one of the paintings." I replied.

"Well I guess she wouldn't have much to gain if he was killed…" Olivia muttered. "You said Russian right? Do you know if they owned a Fabergé egg?"

"Those are those really expensive eggs right?" I asked and she nodded. "We didn't find one, but then again we don't know if they actually had one."

"We'll if it's truly missing there's your second connection… If it's just really well hidden I suggest you see if they took out an insurance policy on it. You can't replace those very easily you know…"

"Yeah, so that's what we need to look for…" I nodded to myself. "So what exactly did you find with the VanCroft's?"

Olivia didn't explain, she just handed over the folder that she had been working on when I had first come in. I flipped it open, scanning over all of the basic things; C.O.D., name, age etc but the time of death was missing from it. When I glanced at Olivia she seemed to already know what I was confused about, she nodded for me to keep reading. So I flipped the page to the tox screen; there were trace amounts of this and that but it was what you expected to find in a person. What caught my eye were two words at the end of the line, two words that made no sense in being there- Arsenic trioxide. I wasn't a doctor or a scientist but I knew Arsenic was deadly when ingested, but I also knew that it wasn't what killed them. So why was it there and what did it have to do with the time of death?

"The VanCroft's were supposed to be out of town the past three days, but according to the airport they had never arrived. From what I can tell they died the day after Mr. Wallace," she explained.

"That makes no sense, there would be some sign of decomp, right?" I asked.

"That's where the Arsenic trioxide comes in. Drugs containing Arsenic have been known to slow down decomposition in bodies, but it is usually used in trace amounts on meats, not as something a person takes," she told me. "But it doesn't explain why such a large amount of it didn't show up on the initial tox screen. And if it was given to them over time there would have been evidence in the fingernails, there was none."

I leaned back in Olivia's extremely uncomfortable chair, deep in thought. With mickies, Arsenic, ice picks, a robbery three people dead and not one single suspect. It was a possibility, and I just thought of it, that Mr. Wallace had been slipped the mickies so someone could rob him of his mother's pearls and then someone else came along and killed him. I could see how it could have been a crime of opportunity, or it could have been someone wanting to frame the other. In which case that meant the VanCroft's had been robbed and we had a hell of a lot more potential victims. The thieves I had run into in my career couldn't stop doing stealing, and were oblivious to troubles that followed, even if it was a serial killer. So what were we dealing with here? Something told me I really didn't want to find out.

"I'm going to talk to Korsak and Frost about the insurance and whatever else they may have found last night," I told her, standing. "Call me if you get anything new."

"Gabriel wants to have dinner with you," she called after me.

I threw a hand up and kept walking out saying, "God no."

"I'd be there," she laughed.

"Answer is still no," I stepped into the elevator, smiling as the doors slid together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Boston had plenty of ports; all taken over by warehouses and in some places it was completely abandoned. Colin liked this; at least he did for his current mission, one he would have never taken on in a thousand years if it weren't for the resentment he carried. He wasn't a murderer, he was a hacker but sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to do. If Colin's father hadn't have been so damned worried about that woman it would have been like this, he would have been able to go on doing what he did best. Not murdering innocent people, not that Mr. Wallace was all that innocent he did, in Colin's mind deserve to die. But not the VanCroft's, they had been good people but had made the wrong friends, and for that they had to die.

Colin circled a man tied to a chair, playing with the ice pick in his hand. The man was another guest at Mr. Wallace's gathering, once a man in a tux seducing women now a sweating mess. After ten minutes of crying Colin finally had taped his mouth shut, he also made sure he was tightly bound to the chair, pulling the ropes so tight it cut into the man's skin making him bleed. The man sobbed under his gag, fresh tears running down his face as Colin stepped up to him. Colin placed his foot on the bar that offered the chair extra support, leaning in close to the man, causing him to sob even more.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way," Colin said sadly to the man. "But unfortunately my _dad_ put me in a situation and I have to fix it. I apologize for that Desmond"

Desmond tried screaming through the tape at Colin to no avail. Colin, feeling a little bad for the guy, reached up and took a hold of the edge of the tape.

"I'm sorry about this too." In one swift motion Colin ripped the tape from Desmond's mouth, he cried out in pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you bastard?!" Desmond shouted, saliva dripping from his lips. "I did nothing to you! I don't even know you!"

"No, I suppose you don't… But you did know J.T. Wallace." Colin snarled.

"So does half of the country!" Desmond cried. "Let me go you freak!"

"Yes but you also know _her_ and you have to die for her to be punished." Colin's knee came down hard on Desmond's groin.

Agony. That's what Desmond felt as Colin basically crushed his balls. He didn't understand at all what was going on; yes he knew J.T. they were bowling partners, but who was this woman the freak was talking about? The 'party' J.T. had had a few days ago was packed full of men and women, Desmond hadn't had time to mingle with them all he had left halfway through the night with a blonde accountant. Right now it didn't matter; everything in his head was clouded by the pain radiating from his genitals. More spit flew from his mouth as he coughed involuntarily in pain.

"What was that for?" Desmond's voice was barely audible.

"They won't find you for a few days; I have to make sure your body doesn't decompose before that… The smell is terrible." Colin replied.

"So why the fuck did you burst my balls?" Desmond's voice was a few octaves higher.

"We not?" Colin laughed. "I can do anything."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The insurance company had confirmed the VanCroft's had owned a Fabergé Egg and had taken a policy out on it. We had sent two uniformed officers, my brother and his partner, to search the house top to bottom in case we had missed anything. Korsak and Frost had gone back to Mr. Wallace's to see if there had been a picture of him with and X over his face. They had found it, hidden in the bathroom under the sink, one place we had overlooked. We knew that both cases now were connected, but still had no evidence to bring in any possible suspects.

"So uh Janie how was your date?" Frost asked grinning, as he pulled another file up on the computer.

"It wasn't a date," I replied, leaning forward in my seat and reading whatever he brought up.

"How late did you stay at her house?" Korsak asked, coming up behind me.

"Shut up, both of you," I laughed. "I know you two would love a lesbian love story, but I don't have one for you nor will I ever. Get a life."

"Hey pillow talk could give us this case, maybe you should sleep with her…" Frost smiled to himself.

"You go sleep with her." I smiled. "But seriously do we have anything farther on the case? Neighbors see anything unusual at the VanCroft's?"

"One said that they thought they saw a man and a woman enter the house," Korsak said.

"That's a start," I said. "Get a description?"

"Yeah… They described the VanCroft's… The guy was near sighted and admitted all he saw was two blurry outlines." Frost told me.

"Make sure to put a BOLO on two blurry outlines," I tried joking.

"Running the photo's now, Jane," Korsak joked back.

"I have a feeling this case is going to be the death of me…" I muttered, dropping my head in my hands.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Colin took a dirty rag out of his pocket and wiped the saliva from Desmond's cold lips. The ice pick stuck out of the dead man's chest, just like Colin's other three victims. He made sure to clean up his victim and get rid of the duct-tape he had used as a gag, and then made a run to the second floor of the warehouse. He whipped out a red marker and a photo Desmond, doing the same he had done to the other two photos, X-ing out the man's face. Then he taped it just beneath the first step of the second flight of stairs.

He took one last look around the warehouse, trying to recall anything he had missed. Nothing at all stuck out so he turned on his heel and headed for the two barn-like doors on the far side. Opening them the mid-day sun beat down on him, it was bright, bright enough to make him wish he had sunglasses. He glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he pulled the large door shut behind him, shutting Desmond away for a good few days. Then he would call the BPD anonymously tipping them off about the dead body and hopefully incriminate that woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it took longer than I hoped it would to type this chapter, I had some trouble coming up with something… But hey update right after the new episode of Rizzoli & Isles! I never get to watch it when they come one, thank God for DVR. Anyway I'll try and be faster with chapter 7. But for now enjoy, thank you for reading and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

Chapter 6

Frankie Rizzoli Jr. was the younger brother of the now famous Detective Jane Rizzoli and older brother to ex-con Tommy Rizzoli. He had followed in his sisters foot steps to become a cop, wanting to protect the people of Boston just as his sister did. Like most cops he didn't want to be stuck on calls for the rest of his career, he wanted to be a detective, wanted to work murders with Jane, Korsak and Frost. But then Riley Cooper was given the promotion instead of him, he was angry yes, but not because she got the job he wanted. Riley had lied to both him and Frost and he couldn't forgive her for that, it didn't even matter to him that she was in the drug unit posing undercover for a huge drug bust.

Now he was there again, making errands for the detectives while they worked back in brick. Korsak and Frost had sent him and his partner, Grayson, to search the VanCroft's house top to bottom for a Fabergé egg. What bothered him was if they hadn't found it how would he? They hadn't found a safe anywhere; the house was cluttered with shit Frankie didn't even know existed, but not one safe. Of course Grayson, being one who spent way too much time watching TV, pulled a painting off the wall and found a safe behind it. It was almost like from a Batman movie.

"Sometimes Gray it's a good thing you sit on your ass," Frankie laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Damn straight," Gray said back with a nod.

"You find a key anywhere to get the safe open?" Frankie asked.

"Who needs a key?" Gray asked back pulling a black case out of his pocket.

"Wait what's that?" Frankie asked.

"I learned how to pick locks while I was off, this thing won't be a problem." Gray smiled and started to insert the pick.

Within seconds Grayson had the safe open and what Frankie assumed was the egg in his hands. Grayson smiled widely, holding up the rare piece of art in his hands to show it to Frankie. Both of them knew that it wouldn't break the case but it was possible the thief was after this and just couldn't find it.

"Hell of an egg…"

"Let's get back to the precinct before Jane chews my ear off." Frankie said, handing Grayson an evidence bag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yesterday after Olivia's lunch break with Jane she called Jane's youngest brother Tommy. Even though Tommy was an ex-con, Olivia had become good friends with him over chess and baseball. Of course on weekends, Olivia spent time watching sports with Jane along with the occasional game of chess, both Rizzoli's were great at it. But this time it wasn't a social call, Olivia had business to take care of and Tommy was the first on the list.

Olivia hadn't always been a medical examiner; she had gone to medical school and graduated with her doctorate. But before she came to work her after the previous M.E. left and around the time Jane had been promoted, she had been in the FBI for a couple years. Sometimes her old boss and longtime friend would call her for a favor and she would be happy to help. She had even met Gabriel in her short time in the FBI before he dated Jane and had screwed up and started seeing her. Jane and hers relationship was complicated, and sometimes Olivia had to go behind her best-friends back to help out with more important things. This brought her back to why she was calling Tommy.

Her FBI friend was back on an old Patty Doyle case and had heard of the murders that might be connected to him. He had come across information that Tommy was a friend of one of Doyle's men, Elliot Santiago. The two had shared a jail cell for almost a year when both had been let out on parole the same week. The FBI was hoping that any information Tommy had on Elliot Santiago could lead them to Patty Doyle. Olivia was eager to find out; if Tommy's information did lead to Doyle it would mean Jane wasn't at as much of a risk of being hurt during the current case.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stretched out on the couch in my apartment, a beer in one hand and a tennis ball in the other. I needed to think. Yesterday Frankie and Grayson had found the 'missing' Fabergé Egg in Arthur VanCroft's study; putting a hole in the robbery-homicide theory. That or the thief had taken something of lesser value and hadn't even realized it. Then there was the fact they had no idea who they were going after- Patty Doyle or someone imitating Doyle. I chucked the ball against the wall in frustration. I absolutely hated cases like this, ones with barely any evidence, no one a suspect and everyone a suspect at the same time, a type of case that normally went cold.

Taking a large gulp of beer and tossing the ball against the wall again I looked at the case more objectively. The host and two guests had been killed, all three with ice picks (so we believed Olivia still hadn't figured out the COD), each with a drug in their system. Mr. and Mrs. VanCroft had had Arsenic Trioxide in their systems to delay decomposition, meaning the killer knew they wouldn't be found right away. Mr. Wallace only had the mickies in his blood stream to knock him out, presumably to rob him of his mother's pearls and was found only hours later. To me this had some significance to the case the killer had to have known when the bodies were going to be found. All of it lead me to believe that someone at the gathering or associated with both Mr. Wallace and the VanCroft's had murdered them, and most likely had some medical training.

My thoughts settled on Maura, she had talked with both Mr. Wallace and Mr. VanCroft the night that they had both (presumably) died and she was a doctor. Come to think of it I didn't know what kind of doctor she was, or what kind of practice she worked in. It had never come up during our dinner two days ago. The thought again made me chuck the ball against my wall in frustration. It upset me to think that I slept with a possible murderer, that I could have put myself in a situation where I could lose my job or get kicked off the case, and lastly that the one person who could completely eliminate Casey from my mind might never be around to do so again.

Angry at myself for not remaining completely objective over every aspect of the case I grabbed my cell phone and called Olivia. It didn't surprise me when she answered on the first ring; obviously Dean wasn't doing much for her at nine o'clock on a Monday.

"I'm lost and conflicted," I greeted her over the phone.

"Excuse me?" her voice sounded confused.

"I'm going over the case; I really don't know what to make of everything…" I told her.

"So you're calling me? The Medical Examiner?" she asked, partially joking.

"Who else am I going to call? Korsak? Frost?" I came back. "I need fresh eyes and ears."

"Jane I know all about the case," she reminded me.

"Yeah but maybe you can find something I've missed…" I explained.

She was quiet for a minute before she sighed and replied. "Alright lay it on me." I started to explain how I had set things up in my head, how things looked from the amount of evidence we had. I explained how everything pointed the one person I didn't want it to, Dr. Maura Isles. All the while Olivia listened to me over the phone (at least I think she listened), when I stopped talking it took her a minute to reply back to me. For a second I thought she had hung up or zoned out on me.

"Olivia?" I asked.

"Just chewing everything over, I'm still here," she paused. "I'm sorry about how things are stacking up for you, but you have to stay objective. If the evidence point you to her it's where you go, you know that. Just remember we don't know for sure right now it's all speculation, for all we know someone could be setting her up?"

I heard her chuckle slightly and couldn't help but chuckle myself, she had a point.

"Guess you're right…" I said. "Are you up to anything?"

"Paperwork, trying to release a few bodies, so no I can't come over," she replied knowing what I wanted. "You'll have to entertain yourself; I'll see you first thing tomorrow though… I may have found cause of death."

"Can't tell me now?" I asked.

"Goodnight Jane," Olivia said.

"Night Olivia," we disconnected.

Suddenly my apartment felt lonelier and quieter than it had before almost as if realizing that Maura may be the killer was the worst possible thing to happen. I knew it really wasn't, losing my job because I needed closeness with someone was the worst. But it didn't matter the next drink I took of my beer nearly finished it and also brought up the thoughts of Maura. I had some serious issues and obviously having a one night stand wasn't enough to make up for the year and a half I went without sex… I finished off my beer, dropping the bottle onto the coffee table and then tossing the tennis ball on the floor. Maybe a night's sleep out on the couch would help?

_I stood in the middle of a room, a very dark very large room. In the distance a man stood, his lips pulled back into an evil grin, revealing abnormally white teeth. I watched him closely as he toyed with the ice pick in his hand spinning it to point at me, then to point away. It wasn't Patty Doyle the man was thinner, younger, handsomer. But something in his face resembled Patty almost perfectly, like they were related. I had no idea who he was but he knew who I was, his eyes reflecting the hatred he had for someone, not me just someone. Then he stepped toward me, more light falling on him revealing a man dressed in black slacks and shoes with a navy blue collared shirt. He flung the ice pick up in the air, catching it by the metal blade instead of the wooden handle, and then he pointed it at me. It wasn't threatening, but the evil grin that hadn't left his face scared me. I blinked, not meaning to but my dream compelling me to, when I opened my eyes the man was directly in front of me, still holding the ice pick out to me._

"_Who are you?" I cried my voice hoarse._

_ He didn't reply; instead he took my hand in his, pushing the wooden handle into my palm. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't some other force kept me from it. But he didn't look to hurt me, he wrapped his hands around my hand and the pick, drawing it towards him. The wicked grin remained on his face as he directed my hand forward, pressing the end of the pick into his chest. I had no time to stop when I realized what he was doing, with one large pull from him he helped me drive the pick into his chest, instantly making the dream crumble. The last fleeting image was the man's evil smile as he collapsed._

I shot up on the couch, breathing heavily and sweat dripping off my brow. The dream startled me, not for the reason I killed a man but from the fact I felt like I knew him. Instantly I knew I was going insane, the dream was stress and the alcohol creeping up on me. Finally I laid back down and closed my eyes, thinking of Maura instead of the eerie man with the wicked grin. I just wanted this case to be over so things could go back to normal… At least as normal as it could get for a Homicide Detective.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura set the third newspaper article on Jane and Charles Hoyt next to her and picked up a forth. For the past few hours, while Kurt was our running errands, she had been reading trying to find how Arthur had come to the conclusion Jane was emotionally compromised. Honestly Maura could understand how she could be, not only had a serial murderer almost killed her twice but she had also nearly been a casualty during the siege on the BPD. Maura realized that because Jane had been the youngest female officer to be promoted to Homicide she had become a huge target from jealous co-workers and twisted murderers.

It was in realizing that, Maura felt a pang of guilt for what she was doing to the detective. Jane had enough problems to deal with without Maura holding what she had over the detectives head. But what choice did she have? None of this would be happening if J.T. hadn't ended up dead. Kurt and her would be on their next target and only have robbery after them, not homicide. Someone really had it out for them… no her, Maura knew who ever was killing her potential targets was after her and not Kurt. Which meant Maura needed as much leverage as possible to keep her out of jail for three homicides, all of which would be seen as premeditated. No lawyer, however good they were, could get her out of the possible sentence if it came down to it. Maura had to use what she had now and not wait until it was too late; even if it hurt Jane and the Homicide Department beyond repair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood in the department's café sipping day old coffee and waiting for Olivia. She had told me last night she had possibly found the cause of death, something that had been a mystery to us from the very beginning. At both crime scenes there had been no blood, which was inconsistent with the ice pick in their chest. A wound like that would have caused massive amounts of arterial spray; we had found no evidence of it at either of the houses. As I was thinking about it Olivia walked in, holding a manila folder in her hands. I think the fact she was wearing jeans was what surprised me about her look though…

"I finally got the results back on that substance I found in both of the VanCroft's and Mr. Wallace," she said immediately, pulling me over to a table. "They were all poisoned with Strychnine."

"That didn't show up on the tox-screen?" I asked, confused.

"It's extremely hard to detect, which is why I missed it," she admitted. "The symptoms of Strychnine poisoning can easily be confused with other illnesses, and effects of it may not show up in an autopsy either, again why I missed it completely before there was nothing wrong inside any of the victims."

"So they were poisoned and then stabbed?" I asked.

"It would explain why there was no blood at either of the crime scenes, the killer poisoned them and waited for them to die before stabbing them in the chest," she replied. "By doing that he wouldn't risk any blood getting on him."

"Why didn't he just poison them and go?" I couldn't understand the stabbing.

"That's your job to figure out, not mine," she reminded me. "Whoever your guy is he knew exactly what the Strychnine did and exactly how long he'd have to wait."

"How long _did_ he have to wait before they died?" I asked.

"Depending on the amount he gave them symptoms start 15-30 minutes later and death occurs after an hour or sooner if they were given a huge dose." Olivia explained to me.

Whoever was killing these people was smart, I would give them that. But poisoning and then stabbing didn't make any sense if the killer was Patty Doyle… Which led me to believe the killer was someone who wanted to frame Doyle or someone else. Glancing at Olivia I opened my mouth to ask the question I dreaded.

"Who would have access to the Strych…somethingorothere…?" as the words left my lips my mouth went dry.

"Doctors, toxicologists, biochemists, some drug manufacturer's hell even drug dealers can get a hold of it with the right connections…" Olivia told me. "In rare cases it's used in the making of heroin, LSD and cocaine…"

"Damnit…" I muttered under my breath.

"Dr. Isles is looking good for these murders isn't she?" Olivia asked, placing a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"She's almost looking to good for the murders… Everything we found is pointing us to her, Mau- Dr. Isles doesn't seem like she would be that sloppy…" I trailed off trying to make sense of things.

"Bring her in and question her again, with Korsak and Frost, see if she says anything more to help you out," Olivia told me. "You know you can't let personal feelings get in the way of three murders."

"I'll take Korsak to pick her up, we'll interrogate her see what more she has to say and go from there…" I said, standing and straightening my jacket, knowing full well I couldn't keep my feeling out of this case, not any longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak and I got into an unmarked police car to swing by Dr. Isles' house to bring her in for more questioning. Normally we'd send someone else or just call them to come down to the station but today I didn't feel like following procedure today. Korsak was talking away about something; all I heard was something about a 30yrd pass and something with a safety. I wasn't keeping up with football this season; I was too busy with other things that were work related.

"What do you think Janie?"

"Huh?" I had no idea what he had asked.

"You watched the game last night didn't you?" he asked.

"No, stayed up late going over the case…" I admitted.

"That why we're going to pick up the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah, maybe she has some answers…" I replied. "Do you find it a little weird that everything seems to be pointing directly at her?"

"You don't think that someone like Dr. Isles could be sloppy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure she could, but everything is so clean and thought out like someone is being framed." I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on. "There's something that just doesn't add up…"

"Okay, let's run through it real quick." Korsak turned off the main road onto a less populated street. "Three people dead all of them knew each other."

"Right, all poisoned then stabbed with an ice pick…" I said scratching my neck. "One was robbed the other wasn't… Oh Christ what the hell is this going to help with?"

"Maybe you should take a day off?" Korsak suggested, pulling into the drive way of Maura's house.

I grunted and stepped out of the car, Korsak following close behind me. The second I knocked the door opened, as if Maura knew I was coming. She kept her face straight upon seeing me with my partner, but she kept her eyes locked on mine as we spoke.

"Sorry to bother you again Dr. Isles," I started. "This is my partner Detective Korsak; we need to ask you a few more questions."

"Sure, I don't see why not. Please come in." Maura said, stepping aside.

"Actually Dr. Isles we need to speak with you down at the station." Korsak informed her.

"Oh…" her eyes for a fleeting moment showed worry. "Let me get my coat…"

Twenty seconds later Korsak was leading her out to the car, me following up in the back. For a second when I knew I had a second and Korsak couldn't see me I stepped up closer placing a hand on her back so she wouldn't move away.

"I really wish I didn't have to do this but things are just looking really bad, you're not under arrest we just really need some things cleared up." I whispered into her ear.

Before I stepped back she caught my eye and gave me a small nodded, fully understanding that I didn't like things either but had to do them. But then again something in her glance from before when we told her we were taking her to the station sent up a red flag in my head. She was hiding something.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Jane and her partner, whom Maura had never met before, showed up at her door her heart sank and blood ran cold. She thought she was about to be charged with three murders and a robbery. It was a relief when they told her it was only for some questioning, and that Jane wasn't too excited about what was going on. In the twelve seconds she had to grab a coat she wrote an extremely short note to Kurt- _At station, no arrest, just questions. Don't worry._ She hoped Kurt would find it before he got to panicky and called Patty. The one thing Maura did not need was her father showing up and causing problems for her and the department. She knew if that happened a lot of people would end up hurt or dead, she couldn't let that happen. At the station Maura was glad Jane had a hand on her back and was leading her. It was comforting for some reason, even though she could end up her again but in cuffs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The interrogation room was dark, hardly lit by the small ceiling lamp, which cause the boxed room to seem to close in on the three of us. Maura sat by herself across from Korsak and I, her hands resting on the table as she waited for us to start. Korsak was the one who started the questioning.

"We already know that you knew all three of the victims, even if it was just in passing," he started. "We also know that you've got a good record and are one hell of a doctor."

Maura smiled slightly at the compliment and nodded at Korsak to continue.

"Our medical examiner found that all of the victims had been drugged before being stabbed, as a doctor you would have access to certain drugs right?"

"It depends on what it is," she replied, about to say more but catching herself, I took note.

"What about Strychnine, Arsenic Trioxide and Chloral Hydrate?" Korsak asked, earning a surprised look from me that he knew all of the drugs.

"Anyone can get a hold of Chloral Hydrate, I mean in alcohol it's a Mickey Finn right? But I don't have any access to it right now." Maura replied, adjusting her blouse.

"Have you heard of the other two?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Of course, Arsenic Trioxide used to be used in meat production but in people after death it can cause delayed decomposition, and Strychnine will kill a person extremely quick without a lot of evidence if given properly…" Maura explained.

Unfortunately her knowledge of all the drugs just made her more of a suspect; I almost regretted ever spending a very intimate night with her…

"Wait if all of the victims were all stabbed why were they poisoned?"

Korsak and I glanced at one another, silently asking if we should divulge that much information to a suspect. A moment later we both shrugged, the media probably already knew about the poisoning.

"The killer used the Strych-"

"Strychnine," Maura said, realizing I couldn't exactly pronounce it.

"Right to kill his victims in a way it wouldn't show up in an autopsy or on a tox-screen and so they wouldn't get blood on them, then used the Arsenic Trioxide to delay decomp for a day or two. We don't quite understand why yet…" I explained.

"And the Mickey's?" she asked.

"Only found in Mr. Wallace's blood, it could be because he was robbed, two different people." Korsak said, leaning forward.

"Is it because I'm a doctor that I'm a suspect?" Maura asked, sending a concerned look my way.

"Unfortunately it is," Korsak beat me to it.

"You're just talking to me?" Maura asked, almost in disbelief.

"For the moment," Korsak said, calmly.

"Do you know how many doctors were at that gathering? Or how many doctors every single person there knows? How many people could get their hands on those drugs?" Maura's voice rose. "Damnit detective I'm not the only one who could get these drugs, talk to someone else who was there!"

I was impressed at Maura's ability to be assertive; to me she seemed more like a passive person when it came to her anger. But when she yelled at Korsak I realized how wrong I was; I kind of liked it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was breaking out bad in hives, all of the lying she had just done had been hard to do, but she had to do it. She was slightly pleased, though, at the look she received from the older detective when she had lost her temper. The smirk on Jane's face was priceless to her though, it was amusing to see that Jane Rizzoli didn't mind it when a suspect scared her partner. It almost made her forget she was really close to being arrested if there was one more slip up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The dispatch officer answered the phone, following the script she had memorized and said thousands of times.

"911 what is your emergency?" she asked.

"I'd like to report a murder…" the voice that came over the receiver was gravely and almost sounded angry.

"Okay sir, can you explain to me what has happened?" the female dispatch officer, was surprised but remained focused.

"The body is in a warehouse, one of the ship yards, abandoned…" the man replied. "It's in the outskirts of Boston…"

"Sir, can you tell me where you're calling from?" she asked, even though she knew where the call came from. "What's your name sir?"

"She'll get what she deserves…"

The line disconnected, leaving the dispatch officer confused and unable to comprehend what just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Consider this my early X-mas gift, two chapters in one week. I really loved doing this chapter and I hope you like it too. I promise not to take so long on updates from now on, early New Years resolution? Anyway as always enjoy, thank you for reading and sticking with me and don't be afraid to review!**

Chapter 7

Kurt had emailed Maura's younger brother Colin to pick her up at the station because he couldn't do it himself. He had never actually liked Colin; to him it seemed Colin felt entitled to things he really wasn't entitled to. But Kurt pushed that out of his head, telling himself it was because of who Colin's father was. Maura hadn't been brought up by Patty Doyle; instead she had been put up for adoption and was raised by Constance Isles. Colin had been raised by Doyle himself, which gained him a lot of resentment from Maura. She just couldn't understand why Doyle had given her up to protect her and he hadn't done the same for his son. Patty kept telling her he did it to keep her out of that life, but Maura just wouldn't believe it she had still ended up a criminal.

Kurt felt he had betrayed his oath to serve and protect his country; being a body guard for the daughter of the infamous mob boss and the most skilled thief he's encountered didn't seem like doing what he'd sworn to do. But that didn't change the fact he had grown attached to Maura, he would do anything to make sure she was safe. Every now and again he had to do things he really didn't like, especially when it came to Maura's family. When Colin pulled into the driveway to drop Maura off Kurt gave him nothing but I slight nod of thanks before speaking to Maura.

"_Is it looking bad?" _he asked.

"It's starting two, they think whoever killed them had access to drugs, I'm the first one they came after." Maura explained before hugging her brother and heading for the front door. "I don't think the detective is too happy about that."

"_You think she will get you out of this?" _he asked, flipping off the TV.

"No she's too good of a cop to do anything that stupid, but she'll do her best to prove I'm not the murderer," Maura explained. "If not we have plenty of leverage."

"_You have too much faith in her already."_ Kurt signed, rolling his eyes.

Maura went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine; she was tired and needed something that would calm her down. Kurt followed behind her, turning down a glass and going for a beer.

"_Doyle wants to us to meet him at the docks in like fifteen, didn't say what about." _Kurt informed her.

"Good I need to talk to him about something." Maura said before taking a sip of her wine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Korsak, Frost, Olivia, Frankie and I crowded around the most recent victim of our murderer. Cavanaugh had been informed that a dispatch officer had received a call from a man reporting a murder. The call had been pegged as weird because of what the caller said before he hung up 'She'll get what she deserves'. We had no idea who she was or what the caller had against her, just that the murders were now connected in some other way.

Olivia couldn't tell time of death at the moment, most likely because the victim had been injected or given Arsenic Trioxide. If T.O.D. had been obtainable it might have ruled Maura out as a suspect but it hadn't. The victim was Desmond Thompson, a middle aged corporate attorney, not that he looked like one anymore. He looked as if he had been tortured before he had actually been killed, like someone had played with him before putting him out of his misery. Desmond, according to Frankie, had also been a guest at Mr. Wallace's gathering over a week ago. It was enough of a coincidence to make it part of the motive; the killer went after people who were at Mr. Wallace's the night of the gathering. This made our task much more daunting; everyone was a witness, everyone was a target and everyone was a suspect- Dr. Isles now more than ever.

"C.O.D. look like it was the same as the others?" I asked.

"Looks that way," Olivia nodded. "I'll be able to tell you for sure back at the morgue. There's some residue on his wrists and upper lip, could be duct-tape."

"Why would the killer need to tape the victim's mouth shut?" Frankie asked. "No one would be around to hear him."

"I think the better question is why was Desmond killed here and not at his home, like the others?" Korsak told Frankie.

"Too risky?" Frankie suggested.

"That didn't seem to bother him with the other three," I said crouching down to examine a scuff on the ground. "Hey, get some photos of this."

A CSI with a large camera came over to me and dropped a numbered sign down next to the scuff. I stood up and backed away as he took multiple pictures from different angles. Apart from the scuff mark, that could be from anything, everything seemed to match the first two crime scene- clean and perfect not one thing out of order. Then I remembered the photos that were left at each crime scene, if it was a calling card there should have been one around here.

"Frankie do me a favor and try and find a picture of Desmond with his face X-ed out, it's got to be around here somewhere."

"Where do you want me to start, Jane?" Frankie asked, looking around the warehouse. "This place is huge."

"Either start at the top and work down or start at the bottom and work up, you choose," Frost told him grinning.

Frankie scowled at all three of us before making his way over to the staircase, and heading up to the top floor. For a short while we watched Frankie mumble to his self as he searched every inch of the place. For veteran detectives it was amusing to watch a uniform do what we did when we were first promoted to our current position. Frankie wanted to be a detective and being promoted didn't mean you got to do a lot of gumshoeing, you really only did coffee runs for your first year. I think we were starting to break his spirits a little.

"So Janie, you think that Dr. Isles could be good for this?" Korsak asked.

"Sure, and about twenty other people," I replied. "How many were at Mr. Wallace's?"

"About a hundred," Frost replied.

"And how many were doctors or had access to the types of drugs found in our victims blood?" I continued.

"Around a fourth of them," Korsak sighed. "Yeah you're right."

"Run through this with me, Dr. Isles is shorter than me by a few inches and I've got a few pounds on her right?" I asked them, waiting for a nod then continuing. "I won't argue that I could probably take out Mr. Wallace and Desmond here if they were alone. But the VanCroft's? I'd need help I could get them both to cooperate until one of them got ballsy… It's a long shot that Dr. Isles did it alone."

"So maybe she has a partner?" Frost asked.

"Alright yeah I'll agree with that," I said. "But who?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The second Maura heard the sirens she panicked, she knew instantly she had been set up, her dad never wanted to meet her hear. Someone was seriously trying to get her arrested, but she had no idea who. Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her to the far side of the warehouse, ready to run if necessary. The next ten minutes were agonizing as they waited for the cops to come busting through the door with their guns at the ready. Then suddenly everything stopped, the sirens stopped wailing, car doors opened and slammed shut but no one entered through the door. Maura let out a sigh of relief; the police were here for something else not because of a tip leading them to her. Kurt's muscles, however, remained tense ready to act in a moment's notice.

"Something tells me we need to get out of here before they come over here," Maura said lowly.

"_No kidding,"_ Kurt agreed. _"I'll follow you, head for the next building over?"_

"We really don't have a choice," Maura stepped up to the door, opening it slowly. "If they do see us and pull their guns don't you dare engage them."

"_I would just need one gun…" _Kurt grinned as he finished signing.

Maura rolled her eyes before making sure the short alley was free of any police before stepping outside and quickly moving to the building next door. To her dismay the door was locked, they couldn't use it unless they wanted to make a lot of noise and attract a lot of attention. Maura looked up, just out of reach of her and Kurt was an open window, one that pushed up and would most likely drop off right to the ground on the inside. It was just her luck that she hadn't worn the most appropriate shoes for scaling and jumping, or running for that matter.

"You're going to have to hoist me up there Kurt," she said taking a step back to gage the wall closer.

"_To dangerous,"_ Kurt was short.

"Would you rather walk out into the open? If so be my guest." Maura whipped out an arm towards the end of the alley, where Kurt would be in direct sight of the cops.

"_I'm not responsible for any injuries you receive…"_ Kurt let out a sigh and stepped closer to the wall, lacing his fingers together and kneeling down.

"Such a gentleman," Maura said sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded for Maura to go ahead and get ready. She used her left foot to step into Kurt's cupped hands and her right leg to give her a boost up. Kurt listened to Maura as she counted to three before he came out of his crouch and basically tossed her up to the window. She caught herself on the ledge and used what upper body strength she had to pull herself into the window. With just a short look Maura realized there was a landing directly under her, she wouldn't have to drop twelve feet to the ground. She swung her legs over and dropped down, letting go of the ledge before her arms were fully extended.

The grating of the landing caught her heel causing her to stumble slightly before she regained her balance. She ignored the stairs ten feet away and instead jumped the railing landing nine feet below with a slight thud. Kurt was standing up against the door when Maura went to open it, he feel back but righted himself shutting and locking the door behind him.

"_How'd you do?"_ he asked.

"I'd give myself an eight," Maura shrugged. "I stumbled a little when I landed on the grated walk way."

"_Not very modest are you?" _Kurt asked.

"You try that with heels on, see how easy it is," Maura challenged him.

"_I'll pass,"_ he replied.

"Did you happen to see who all is here?" Maura asked.

"_Your detective friend,"_ Kurt grinned slightly but it went away fast. _"Guess there's another murder."_

"You know what Kurt, it looks like we are being set up," she said. "Why else would we be here along with the cops?"

Kurt only shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Frankie had finally found the photo of Desmond with his face crossed off under a step headed up to the third level; it was another thing that connected this murder with the rest. By now the sun was starting to sink in the sky, we had collected all the evidence we could, talked to all the people we could and done everything we could here at the dock. It was time to go back to the station go over the evidence, get a complete autopsy and go from there. But before I left there was something I needed to check out, something I'd seen half an hour ago that could have been my eyes playing tricks on me or I had really seen someone climb through a window.

"Jane you coming?" Korsak called from his car.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you back at the station," I replied.

I waited for the last car to leave before I started towards a third warehouse about thirty yards from the one the body had been in. Every single building in this area looked exactly the same, which meant someone would have to know the place to not get completely lost. I went down a wide ally towards the window I had thought I'd seen some one climb into, sure enough it was open. But it was also twelve feet from the ground; someone would need help to get up there. Underneath it was a door that had been locked, no way to get in that way. There was no way I could get in to the building without a ladder, unless I shot the lock off; I did not want to fill out papers later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura heard someone try the locked door only minutes after the last of the officers left, she and Kurt backed up out of the line of sight just in case the person could get it. Neither of the two could figure out who it could be, no one came around here anymore, that's why Doyle liked it. But Maura had no time to think about it before she heard a loud bang against the door, whoever it was, was trying to break the doorknob off. Ten seconds later they had succeeded- Maura held her breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I saw Kurtis Heartly the second I stepped through the threshold, may hand moved instinctively to my gun. He made no advance on me, but he didn't shrink away from me either, he remained still. I couldn't understand what business he had being here… except if he had something to do with the murders. My standard police issue Glock was out of its holster and pointed at Kurt instantly; I kept my finger on the safety ready to give him a warning before having to shoot him. I could tell he was unarmed but there was no telling how dangerous he truly was by himself, still I took a step forward. He mimicked me, closing the gap more.

"Don't take one more step Mr. Heartly, put your hands where I can see them," I ordered him and when he didn't obey I raised my voice. "I don't want to have to shoot you Kurtis, just put your hands above your he-"

I stopped dead when I saw her pressed behind the first flight of stairs. Kurt noticed I was distracted and took another step towards me. But that snapped me right back to attention, I raised the gun again and disengaged the safety.

"Don't fucking move again."

I glanced over at Maura; sure she knew I had seen her by now. Even if she hadn't known she stepped out holding her hands out to the side.

"This isn't what it looks like Jane," she said.

"Every single shred of evidence lead to you and I just didn't want to believe it," I said, shamefully. "How the hell is this not what it looks like?"

"Jane I swear I'm not the killer," Maura took a step forward, immediately I turned the gun on her.

"Your both under arrest for the murders of J.T. Wallace, Arthur and Victoria VanCroft and Desmond Thompson," I said coldly. "Now both of you put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees."

Maura started to do as Jane said but stopped the second she noticed Kurt wasn't listening to me at all. He was starting to lose control already, his anger boiling because of the gun to his face. I took one last step forward, two more steps and I'd be on top of Kurt, if he didn't listen I may have to use force.

"I'm not going to say it again,"

"Kurtis don't!" Maura shouted.

But Kurt had already decided what he was going to do; he advanced towards me ready to hurt me. I pulled the trigger but not soon enough, Kurt grabbed the muzzle of the gun burning his hand but not stopping him. He tore the gun out of my grip and the slammed his right palm into my chest in a devastating blow, sending me back four feet and onto my back on the floor.

I couldn't breathe; the force of the hit had knocked all the oxygen out of my lungs. I struggled to take in air, completely forgetting that a murder had my gun and could kill me at any second. Over my gasping I heard yelling, a woman, Maura; she was shouting at Kurt. He wasn't returning any of the shouting, how could he? He was mute. Finally my lungs started to work again, only because someone had propped me up slightly. When I could finally focus I saw Maura's face hovering over me; I struggled to get her away.

"Don't fight me Jane; I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't feel like I could trust her, but something in her tone made me believe her- I stopped fighting her.

"Can you breathe?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah…" my voice sounded terrible and it hurt my chest to speak.

"You're going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, but you'll be fine," Maura assured me.

I allowed her to help me to my feet and she stepped away the second I found my footing. Kurtis stood only a few feet away, my gun tucked into his belt- he ignored Maura and I.

"I never lied to you Jane."

"How can I believe you?" I asked, rubbing my chest.

"You just have to trust me," she said.

I shook my head and turned my back to her, heading over to the far wall, using the railing to hold myself steady. I heard Maura following me, she stopped only a foot or two away from me.

"You didn't kill any of them?" I asked.

"No," she replied.

"Did you rob Mr. Wallace?" I asked.

She hesitated but then nodded, "Yes." I ran my hands through my hair trying to clear things up in my head, could I really believe her? The fact that neither of them had killed me yet was helping them out some in my book, but that could mean anything. Maura wasn't going to let me think, she stepped up grabbed the rail on both sides of me, pinning me up against the wall. I didn't fight, I couldn't something about her was intoxicating. A light went off in my head, let her try and use this to persuade me and then cuff her to the rail- perfect.

"I truly do like you detective. You've been on my tail since day one."

"I respect that you did so well in convincing me or your innocents," I said.

She chuckled slightly before kissing my neck with her soft lips. I couldn't help that her touch made me falter slightly, she was what I wanted; I regretted that I would never be able to have it.

"I apologize for Kurtis' actions, he can't control his self sometimes," she whispered into my ear.

I shrugged and leaned into her, nipping her bottom lip before kissing her. Again our tongues met in a furry, hungry for each other, but I kept my mind focused on what I really needed to do- and fast. Slipping one hand around Maura's waist I used the other to take the cuffs out of their case. I wasted no time in slapping one ring around the bar and the other around her wrist. She pulled away immediately but still kept close enough for me to feel the heat on her breath. I watched her lift up her cuffed hand and look at it, and then she actually smiled and laughed.

"Really Jane?" she asked. "This is your move? What about the guy with your gun over there? I'll admit it's a good move."

"I will never trust a criminal, you and your friend will go to jail for the rest of your lives." I was cold.

"If you say so," she said with a sigh. "Kurtis could you get this cuff off?"

Kurtis walked casually over to the two of us, and knelt down to get a better look at the cuffs; he stood up and said something in sign to Maura.

"He wants the key."

"Right and I want world peace."

Kurt pulled Maura out of the way, the metal cuff clanking against the metal railing. He toward over me by a good six inches, and he had the gun- but he hadn't pulled it yet. Instead he held out his hand, ushering me to hand over the keys. Knowing it could get me killed I shook my head and crossed my arms. Big mistake. Kurt wrapped a massive hand around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I clawed at his hands to try and pry him off of me to no avail, he was much stronger than me.

"Kurtis let go of her!" I heard Maura shout.

Kurt didn't listen he just tightened his grip and leaned closer in. He didn't say anything but I could see in his eyes what he wanted- the keys.

"Go ahead, more blood on your hands…" I was able to get out.

"Jesus Kurtis let her go, don't kill her!" Maura shouted.

What happened next I could barely understand the shock on Maura's face, but I admit I was surprised to; Kurt spoke.

"Give… me… the key… detective," his voice was deep and booming, but because he hadn't spoken in so long it was rough, gravely.

With what energy I had I obeyed, something in his voice made me afraid. Go figure it wasn't the fact he was trying to strangle me. The second the key was in his hand he let go and I dropped like a rock to the floor, coughing and gasping for air for a second time. Maura dropped down again next to me keeping a steady hand on me as I regained focus. The cuffs fell to the ground and Kurtis back away, leaving us alone again. Ten minutes later I had almost fully recovered, I stood next to Maura again, but this time she was the one leading things.

"Give me 72 hours to prove that I'm being framed, if I can't prove that to you by then I'll turn myself in," she said.

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"I make sure you're thrown of the case and the homicide department is shut down," she came back.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked, knowing about the conflict of interest, but not how she would shut down homicide.

"You know that our night together will cause problems for your case," she said, confirming what I knew. "You thought nothing was stolen from the VanCroft's? They were my second target, unfortunately we found them dead. But we did get away with a file full of information of you and your team."

"What kind of information?" I asked.

"About Charles Hoyt and the siege on the Boston Police Department, Arthur was going to take you down himself. He found that you are emotionally compromised because of what Hoyt did to you, and it affected your team as well. Homicide would be shut down pending further investigation," she explained to me.

"And if they found it was true hundreds of convicted killers would go free…" I realized how much she had on me; I had to make the deal.

"That would be correct," she said.

I gritted my teeth but knew I had to do it, I looked her in the eye and said; "Fine 72 hours no more, and you turn over the file and forget about our fling got it?"

"Of course, Jane," she said smiling.

She walked over to Kurt, tapping his arm to get him to follow. He didn't go right away, instead he pulled out the Glock, but he didn't aim at me, he ejected the clip and emptied the chamber before slamming the empty clip back in and holding it by the muzzle. I didn't understand what he was going until he held it out to me, he was giving it back. Quickly I walked up to him and wrapped my hand around the grip. For a second we both held the gun, staring at one another.

"Maura will keep…" his voice died out, he cleared his throat and finished, "her promise to you. Keep yours to her."

I nodded as he released his hold on the gun and turned to follow Maura out the door I had broken in through. I was in deeper than I wanted to be, but honestly I trusted them more then I should have. Hopefully Maura was good on her word; I knew I would be good on mine.

"72 hours Maura don't you forget!" I shouted as they moved out of sight.

I glanced down at the bullets on the floor and smiled to myself, guess I was going to have to fill out the paper work anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for taking so long to update, with Christmas and New Year's everything was hectic and I lost track of time. Then I got sick and started reading a new book, completely my fault. But I wish you a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Enjoy, thank you for reading and being patient with me. How does a new chapter this weekend sound?**

Chapter 8

Maura knew that the game had changed; time was no longer on her side. She knew she could still use the files again Jane, but that wasn't her. If anything Maura would turn herself in for four murders she didn't commit before her time ran out if it looked like she wouldn't succeed. She would have already been in prison if it hadn't been for Kurt's quick actions; he was the one person she knew she could truly rely on.

Then there was Jane and whether it was to her advantage or disadvantage Maura didn't care. Even though the only reason Jane was willing to work with her was everything Maura had on her. The thought of how Jane had immediately taken the deal after hearing what could happen made Maura smile. Jane was a good cop, but she couldn't tell that Maura had been bluffing- she had decided the day she had truly got to know Jane she would never destroy her livelihood like that.

"What's the plan Maura?" Kurt's deep voice startled her.

"Don't do that!" Maura cried jumping slightly. "It's like coming up behind someone and saying boo…"

"You kept urging me to speak, now I speak and you jump every time," his voice had a rumble to it. "I didn't even come up behind you; I'm standing directly in front of you."

"What did you ask again?" Maura asked, shaking her head.

"I asked what the plan was," he replied.

"I don't have one…" Maura admitted. "I don't have any information about the case at all; I don't know what I need to look for."

"You think Jane could get you the information you need?" Kurt asked.

"It's worth a shot…" Maura said, shrugging.

Maura knew that even if she got the information she needed she wouldn't know what to look for. She had less than 58 hours to prove her innocents and escape and arrest; she didn't know if she could pull it off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I couldn't tell either of my partners about what happened the other night when they left, I couldn't tell Olivia either which bothered me. It was one thing to lie to my team about the bruises; it was a whole other thing to keep information about an admitted thief and possible murderer. My life could not have been more complicated than it was at that moment. But of course it did, my cell phone rang caller ID was none other than Dr. Maura Isles. It wouldn't have been much of a shock if it hadn't been for the fact I had never received her number and had never given her mine. Never the less I answered stepping out of brick and leaving Frost and Korsak to ponder over who the killer was.

"How did your number get into my contacts?" I asked immediately.

"Thought it would be helpful to program it in while you were asleep at my place," Maura's cool voice came over the receiver. "I'm glad I did, I need a favor."

"I've already let you walk for 72 hours, what more do you need?" I asked, harsher than I meant to.

"A copy of the autopsy report and anything else on the case you have," she replied.

"You're insane," I came back.

"Jane please, you'll get the real murderer I promise but you have to help me out now," she sounded desperate. "If it gets out that somehow someone got ahold of the files just say Kurt jumped you at your house and threatened your life or something."

I heard who I believe was Kurt whine in the background about being pinned for conspiracy.

"No, to risky," I said.

"Jane I don't think-"

"I wasn't done," I interrupted her. "You know that coffee shop down the street from my house? I want you to meet me there at two no later, I'll tell you everything I know but you have to swear you never breath a word of it to anyone."

"Seems like the least I can do," Maura said. "I'll see you there at two."

The line disconnected, leaving me standing in the hall regretting already what I had done. No matter what there was no way I would come away from this case a clean cop- that ship had already sailed. I went back into brick taking a seat in the only unoccupied chair in the room and took a look at the screen on the wall. Frost had pulled up security footage from Mr. Wallace's house (that we didn't know they had in place), and was watching to see who had interacted with any of the victims that night. The list of suspects was steadily increasing each second, and we still had to go over the ports security videos.

The video feeds were broken up into four different panels, Korsak kept his eye on the first one, Frost watched the second one and I focused on the last two. One of the videos was closer to the end of the night, closer to the time Mr. Wallace had been drugged and killed. While I was watching Mr. VanCroft speak to another guest I noticed Maura come into the frame. My focus shifted directly to her, I paused the second video and watched. She took two glassed of wine from one of the waiters, who I recognized as Kurt, then she set both down on a table her back to the camera. But I didn't need to see the glasses or her hands to know what she was doing; the reason the Mickey's were in Mr. Wallace's blood was because Maura had drugged him to get to the safe. One mystery solved but I couldn't tell my team.

"Find something Jane?" Korsak asked squinting slightly to see the video better, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"No, thought I saw Dr. Isles with Desmond but it wasn't him…" I lied.

"Guys I got something," Frost said loudly.

"What is it Frost?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

Frost didn't answer right away, instead he took the footage he was watching and blew it up full screen making the other three videos disappear.

"Watch the guy in the grey sweater," he told us.

He took the video back a few seconds and played it forward, we watched the man in the grey sweater. Abruptly he turned around responding to someone or something- the fleeting second I saw his face I realized I had seen him before. That man was the person from my dream, the one I had never seen before. But I didn't say anything; I just continued to watch what Frost was playing. The unidentified man went over to Mr. Wallace and spoke to him briefly, then left him and remained out of frame for a long time. Frost stopped the video and turned towards us.

"I don't think we ever spoke to him."

"There were a lot of people we had to talk to Frost," Korsak said.

"Watch the footage from the port," Frost told him, pulling another video up and playing it. "Why the port still has working security cameras in an abandoned section is beyond me. But look what it got."

The video from the security camera showed a black car pull in front of the warehouse were we had found the body of Desmond Thompson. Two seconds later the same man from the video of Mr. Wallace's place came around the front of the car, took one glance at the camera and used a laser light to knock it out. It destroyed our chances of seeing Desmond's body but we had the man's face.

"Can you use facial recognition to figure out who it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes…" Frost mumbled, slamming keys on the keyboard.

Korsak and I went over things while Frost worked on figuring out who the mystery man was.

"So if he wasn't on the guest list he got in some other way…" Korsak said.

"Or he knew Mr. Wallace, they seemed friendly enough," I said. "You thinking we have another possible suspect?"

"Couldn't hurt to assume," Korsak shrugged.

"Guy's I got him," Frost said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Colin was alerted the second the police opened his file, he reacted immediately. He fell into his swivel chair and pushed himself over to his computer. Frantically pressing buttons on his keyboard working to shut down the cop's system. Twenty seconds later Colin slammed his finger down on the enter key. The computer said one thing, "Pending System Failure."

Colin smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Warning System Failure: Complete system shutdown in 20 seconds.**

"Oh no, no, no! Shit!" Frost shouted when his computer screen turned blue warning him of a system failure.

"What's going on?" I asked, jumping up immediately.

"The system crashed," Frost said angrily falling back into his chair. "Something shut me down."

"What causes a system failure?" Korsak asked leaning in over Frost.

"Could be anything, a virus, coffee on the mother board, a hacker…" Frost sighed. "It looks like it only targeted this computer, which leads me to believe someone hacked the stations main frame and shut me down."

I walked over to the other computer in brick and pulled up the security footage from the port again. I stopped it only seconds before the mystery man used a laser pointer to knock out the camera. Pressing some keys I put the image back up on the large screen in front of us, and then I took a step closer to get a better look.

"How much do you want to bet he's the one that hacked you?" I asked, turning back to Korsak and Frost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura pulled open the dresser drawer and pulled out half a dozen folded cloths finally she pulled out a large gun. She wasn't one for violence but if she was right she was in danger, and Jane could be too. She released the cylinder to check if it was fully loaded, all six bullets were in place. Maura slammed the cylinder back into place and checked the safety before dropping the Magnum into her purse.

"Okay… okay damn…" she muttered running shaky hands through her hair.

"Is everything okay, Maura?" Kurt asked leaning in the doorway.

"Yes, I'm fine everything is fine…" Maura said, but then she caught his eye. "No, not really… Someone is out there to get me and I don't know who…"

"And you think a .44 Magnum will help solve your problems?" Kurt asked walking into the room and dropping onto the bed. "Can you even shoot this thing?"

Kurt dug in Maura's purse and pulled out the Magnum, turning it over in his hands then resting them and the gun on his knee.

"I've had a fair amount of practice," Maura crossed her arms. "You think dad would let me go around without a gun?"

"Isn't that why he hired me?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"He hired you to keep me in check, not to be a body guard." Maura replied, placing a hand on the gun and leaning into Kurt. "Give me the gun please."

Kurt stood up his body now up against Maura's and both her hand and his on the gun. He stared into her eyes and slowly slipped the gun into his belt, and Maura's hand fell away. She and Kurt had a strange relationship and sometimes things went farther than they should have.

"Is this your way of telling me you like me?"

"No, I just know you won't grab me."

Maura glanced down and Kurt's waist and sighed in frustration, Kurt had shoved the gun in his pants… The only way Maura could take it back was by grabbing his crotch in then the butt of the gun. Maura wanted to kill him.

"Goddamnit Kurtis give me my gun," Maura demanded.

"I'll make you a deal babe, I'll give you my gun if your promise not to get me killed," Kurt smiled.

"Your gun?" Maura asked confused.

"I'm not letting you take this damned cannon into a public place, you can take my Glock." Kurt stepped to the side and around Maura.

"Whatever just give me the damn gun, I realize Jane will have hers on her but I can't risk it." Maura told him. "I have to finish this, before anyone else gets hurt."

"What happens when you have to leave?" Kurt asked. "Just because you can get off by dangling an out in front of the detectives face doesn't mean she'll love you."

"You'd be surprised at how well blackmail works," Maura smiled.

"Then it's not love your after." Kurt said.

"Just get me the gun." Maura said, picking up her purse and patting Kurt's back. "I have a date."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After our computer system had crashed and we had pulled up the tapes to look at the image I had printed out a picture of the man on the tapes. I had decided not to use the picture from the docks and instead used the one from the party. Now I was sitting alone in a coffee shop waiting for Maura to show up so I could give her what she wanted and I could go back to the station and figure out who the hell our guy was and how the hell our system crashed. Maura had better turn over everything she had promised, before her time was up. I wasn't ready to arrest her but there was no way I could get out of this with no problems.

As the headache came on so did the thoughts of Maura's soft skin against mine. I felt the hot touch of her fingertips on my back and her warm breath on my neck. My head hit the table faster than a bullet left a gun; God I was in deep. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heat on my ear, then a whisper.

"You know every time I see you something is always up," it was Maura. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, a possible murderer is cutting deals with me," I said lifting my head up and smiling at her. "How could I not be okay?"

"I'm a thief not a murderer," Maura said, slipping into the seat across from me. "I don't want to waste your time, and I know you don't care about mine but let's get this done so I can clear my name."

"Fair enough," I agreed. "You already know that all of them had certain drugs in their systems, I don't know what more the autopsies can tell you."

"With all due respect Jane a doctor may see things you don't," Maura smiled. "Without the bodies I can't get a lot but hopefully your ME is thorough."

"Don't worry about Dutcher, that's one ME I trust on anything," Jane could see Maura flinch at that admittance. "I also copied the case file; Kinkos owed me a favor so there won't be any tracing the leak."

Maura took the manila folder and glanced inside taking a quick look at what was there. She then looked up at me and smiled almost sadly; I didn't understand why. Then she reached down for her purse and pulled out a folder of her own.

"I thought I would hand over part of the file on your team now," she said. "I guess as insurance, good faith in you too…"

"That's one hell of a risk," I said. "But I put my faith in you; I'm risking my job for you… I trust you, even though I shouldn't."

"Kurtis would turn over the folders to the press faster than you could blink if your arrest me," Maura informed me. "You really don't trust me you fear what would happen to your job."

I knew in my heart she was right I really didn't trust her. Maura had more power over me then I wanted to believe. For one she had Kurt, who wouldn't give a second thought to killing me. There was something else too; Maura had something else up her sleeve that she hadn't let me know about yet. I had no idea if it was another bargaining chip or another friend, but it was something. But the fear of losing my job or my life didn't even begin to compare with the unsettling feeling I had in my gut.

"You don't know how much I wish I could tell you that you're wrong…" I admitted. "I don't like that I feel something for you, but I do and it won't go away."

"But you still want to end things when everything is cleared up," she knew what I was thinking.

"Like it or not you're still a criminal, and you will do jail time for robbing J.T. Wallace and drugging him," I told her.

She nodded with a sigh and rose from her seat, then placed her hand on mine. I looked into her eyes not knowing what I would find. But before I could read anything she turned away without so much as a goodbye. Immediately I remembered the picture I had, I stopped her.

"Maura, one more thing."

She stopped turned around and came back over but she didn't take a seat. I pulled the picture out of my pocket and unfolded it.

"This isn't included in the report but we recently found an image of a guy at the party, someone we didn't interview and we can't get his identity, system failure… I was wondering if you recognized him."

She took the print out from my hands and took a long look at it, and then she set it down and puffed a large breath of air.

"Your system shut down?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, the second facial recognition got a hit," I replied. "Looked like a hacker but we don't know."

"I wish I could help, really, but I don't recognize him," she said. "I don't remember seeing him at all…"

"We have video of him talking to Mr. Wallace, you sure you didn't see him?" I asked.

"I didn't make my move until the end of the night, I tried to avoid J.T. as much as possible," Maura replied. "We should probably go; you don't want to get caught with me."

"You're probably right," I sighed. "I better be seeing you in the next couple days with what you got, we had a deal."

"I know," she took a step. "Could I ask you for one last favor?"

"Shoot." I said.

She came back over to me, placed a hand under my chin and pulled me to her lips. I almost fought it but I let her kiss me, and when she pulled away my lips felt cold. She left without another word and I didn't blame her; what else more could we say? I opened the file noticing it was all on Frost, grunted slightly. She was good, I had to give her that, she kept Korsak and I's file and had given me the newest members. I couldn't help but laugh to myself; I was really impressed with the criminal I had gotten involved with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The second Maura was in her car she pulled up her blouse and touched one of the hives that had formed. She had lied to Jane about the man in the photo, she knew him. Seeing that photo had scared her to death- because that was her brother. Maura called Kurt, slightly panicked.

"I take it you have a problem?" Kurt immediately answered.

"I think I may know who's framing us…" Maura said.

"Yeah, the cop got something?" Kurt asked.

"Unfortunately…" Maura muttered.

"That bad huh?" he came back.

"Who do we know who's a hacker?" Maura asked. "And I mean good enough to hack into BPD."

"Just your brother," Kurt replied.

"That's what I thought…" Maura sighed. "You're not going to like this…"

"He's looking like the killer isn't he?" Kurt asked.

"Looks like it…" Maura said.

"Does the detective know?" Kurt asked.

"I lied, can't let her know until I know for sure…" Maura explained. "Looks like things are going to get messy."

"I never did like your brother," Kurt replied, and then hung up.

Maura knew something was wrong with Kurt but she wasn't ready to admit her own brother was setting her up. She didn't think Colin was capable of murder, he was too afraid, to consumed by his computers. Did Colin really look to get Maura sent to prison, or even killed if it came down to it? Maura glanced at her purse and with a sigh she slipped Kurt's Glock into the glove compartment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Colin leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself, things were starting to come together faster than he had planned. Maura would either be in prison or dead two days from now, he would make sure of it. He hated his sister for what she had done to him; because of her their father ignored Colin. It made him angry, close to breaking, he would not be Patty Doyle's lost cause; he would make sure he remembered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise another chapter in the same day, I know it may seem a little rushed but I was on a roll today. And hopefully y'all don't mind. The end of the chapter is a little corny but I'm really not too good with that kind of thing. You'll see when you get to it. But enjoy, thank you for reading and I promise another update will come soon. Maybe not as fast as this one but within the next couple of days!**

Chapter 9

I wanted to give Cavanaugh the file on Frost, I wanted so badly to make sure Frost was safe from whatever Maura had on him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it; I couldn't tell him where I had come across the file; not without giving Maura up. Cavanaugh was my boss he deserved to know what was going on; didn't he? Maura now had less than 48 hours to come up with the information to clear her name of the murders. 48 hours until I was in the clear and I could arrest her for robbery and that would be that, we would be done. At least I hoped we would.

I needed to talk to someone, I didn't care who just someone I could trust not to blow everything. The one person I knew I could talk to was working in the stations café, Stanley would probably never give her a break. Of course I could always arrest him if he didn't let my ma off for ten minutes. I was standing in the lobby already, so I headed over to the café and greeted my mom.

My mom greeted me with a smile and a wave; I smiled back and leaned on the counter to talk with her. Instantly she realized what I wanted and came out from behind the counter. Together we sat down at a high top, seconds ticked away before either of us said anything.

"How's the case going?" she asked her eyes on the bruise around my neck.

"Our new lead ended up in a system failure, Frost thinks he was hacked…" I replied.

"What about that Dr. Isles you were looking at?" she asked. "Can she help you at all?"

"She's offered good information but that can only go so far," I replied.

"So what brings you to me?" she asked smiling.

"Just something about this case…" I replied.

"Something you can tell me?" she asked.

"You can't tell anyone alright?" I said. "I mean absolutely no one, not Frost, not Korsak, no one."

"Jane what's going on?" she was suddenly worried.

"Promise me ma, no one?" I made her promise.

"Alright," she agreed. "But Jane are you in trouble? Does this have to do with those bruises?"

I shook my head and leaned closer in, not wanting anyone who might me ease dropping to hear me.

"Dr. Isles didn't kill any of the victims, but she did rob J.T. Wallace," I started. "But I can't clear her until she gets me information I can't touch, I'm breaking the law letting her go but I feel it's the only way to close this damn case…"

"You know for sure she didn't kill those people?" my mom asked.

"No, but she swears she can give me- us the killer, I gave her the benefit of doubt." I replied sighing.

"Do you trust her?" she asked.

"I don't have much choice; she has something on me and the team. She'll hand it over at the end of a 72 hour window," I replied. "I wasn't in a situation to make good deals, her friend had my gun and me by the throat… at least he did for a minute. Mau- Dr. Isles got him to let go, she saved my life and cut me a deal…"

"Jane I trust your judgment, I know I didn't raise a fool…" my mom sighed. "Just be careful, I don't want you to lose your job or get hurt… What all does she have on you that you can't tell Cavanaugh or Korsak?"

"Enough evidence that I'm emotionally compromised along with Korsak because of the Hoyt incident…" I told her, leaving out some of the story.

"Jane what else?" she could see I was hiding something.

"I can't explain…" I really couldn't say the words.

"Bad enough to ruin your career?" she asked.

I nodded and for the first time in my life felt guilty about not telling my mom about my personal life. I knew she would be supportive but I just couldn't admit to being involved with another woman… especially one whose friend nearly killed me. Even though I didn't want to I hugged my mom and headed out of the café to the morgue. I doubted Olivia had anything new from our latest victim but it was worth a shot; something to get my mind off of other things.

Olivia was lying on her couch in her office obviously asleep, she had obviously been her for a while. She was constantly over working herself and staying at the office over night, I couldn't tell if she had even gone home. I was constantly bothering her too, like an obnoxious little sister neither of us had had, until now. Olivia was nearly six months older than me and even though I carried the gun she had become protective of me, I guess her being ex-FBI would warrant that. Didn't matter to me though, I put an arm on her shoulder and shoved her off the couch before saying.

"Wake up Dr. Dutcher we have work to do."

Olivia slammed into the floor and was immediately flaming, go figure I had pissed her off. She stood up and while brushed off her shirt she scowled at me. I just smiled innocently, and came around to sit in a seat adjacent to her. She continued to stand as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Finally after a minute she turned back to me, less angry than before and sighed.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Are you in a good mood?" she started. "Or are you doing this because you're conflicted?"

"Little bit of both," I replied leaning back. "You got anything new for me?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you last night, I have the same information from before your fourth victim offered nothing new," she replied. "Desmond took some damage in his genitals."

"I already knew that," I said. "We determined it was insignificant to the case. I mean the killer beat Desmond but we don't know why."

"Did Desmond ever talk to Dr. Isles?" Olivia asked cracking her neck.

"Not that we know of, I mean I get she talked to both Mr. Wallace and the VanCroft's but that's not enough to arrest her." I explained to her.

"That interrogation didn't do much did it?" she asked.

"Just that she knows about the drugs, but so does any doctor or someone with Google," I replied defending Maura.

Olivia paced back and forth in front of me, thinking. Then she stopped her stare somewhere else. I honestly think she forgot that I was sitting there.

"You have enough evidence to hold Dr. Isles for 72 hours," she finally said. "Why haven't you arrested her?"

"It may look like she did all of this but does she really look capable of murdering someone? Let alone four people?" I asked her.

"You're avoiding the question," she said. "And what about those bruises on your neck and chest?"

"Olivia I already told you what happened," I said sitting forward.

"Really? You really want me to believe you got in a fight with your brother?" she asked. "That's bullshit Jane, and you know it."

I stood up from my seat, walked over to the door and slammed it shut. Yes I was lying but what choice did I have here? But Olivia knew me better; she wasn't going to take my explanation. There was no way she would leave it alone unless I told her and if I didn't tell her she would go to Korsak and Frost I couldn't risk it. Unfortunately because of a lack of sleep for almost a week I was grumpy, enough so that I was fighting with Olivia.

"Fine Olivia if you're so dead set on knowing the truth I'll tell you," I growled.

"You need to trust me Jane," she said. "You have my word it's between you and me. What did she do to you?"

"Maura didn't do anything, not purposely. It was Kurt, the waiter…" I said still angry.

"She has a partner?" Olivia seemed shocked. "Jane she could have done it if she had help-"

"She could have let Kurt kill me but she didn't, I made a bad deal but I have my reasons," I said stubbornly.

"Jane what deal did you make?" Olivia asked her voice soft.

"She has things on the Homicide Department, I mean what she has can destroy my career and Korsak's career and set hundreds of convicted killers free… She can also get me kicked off the case, even fired…" My rage was subsiding but my nervousness remained.

"You had sex with her," it wasn't a question, she knew.

"I'm trying to fix this; she has two days left before I bring charges against her. She'll give me the files and the whole thing between us will be forgotten. Then she'll go to jail for robbery, I trust her enough to let her do this." I explained.

I collapsed onto the couch and buried my head in my hands; I now had two people who knew the truth, one that knew more than the other but still. Beside me I felt Olivia sit down next to me, when I looked over at her I saw she was sitting with her elbows on her knees. I think she knew how bad the situation was, but understood that I had taken the only steps I could.

"I think this may be the dumbest thing you have ever done," she said. "I mean dumber than shooting yourself. But I made you a deal when we first started working together, be careful Jane and get this guy."

I lifted my head in smiled; Olivia smiled back and pulled me into a hug. She was the only other person besides my mom I would hug. I was ready to take this killer down; whoever it was he or she needed to be stopped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Patty stood across from his son Colin, not exactly happy to see him but not completely against the meeting. Colin was a good boy he was good with computers and knew how to use them to his advantage and Patty respected that in him. Patty never regretted his decision to give Maura away but keep Colin in his life, Colin hadn't been in danger and Patty never had wanted Maura to end up in this life. But one day she showed up, claiming to know everything and wanting in, never once had she shown any resentment to Patty about keeping her paternal brother.

Colin on the other hand hadn't been so happy about the reunion. Patty seemed to believe that there was resentment but Colin had never said anything. One thing Patty knew for sure was that Kurt didn't like Colin at all. Maybe that was a sign; Kurt had good intuition after all he was an ex-Marine. But Patty wasn't one for signs, he didn't deal in the world of signs if Colin really did resent Maura- for whatever reason- Patty was confident Colin wouldn't let it get in the way, he was better than that.

"What is it you need boy?" Patty asked.

"A small favor…" Colin said rubbing his hands together.

"Alright, what is it?" Patty asked.

"Your warehouse, men and you…" Colin glanced around almost nervously.

"When?" Patty didn't like it but Colin was his son.

"Two days from now?" Colin said almost questioning himself.

Patty sighed heavily and took a glance behind him. He looked back at Colin and shook his head, Colin was planning something. But did Patty really want to deny his son? He knew Colin was angry with him and that this was Colin's first attempt to be civil. What's the worst that could happen, Patty thought.

"Alright, alright fine." Patty agreed.

Colin's face actually broke out into a smile; he clapped his hands together and nodded happily.

"Thanks pops really," Colin was ecstatic.

"Yeah, now get out of here; I've got work to do." Patty said waving him away.

"I really appreciate it dad, seriously." Colin clapped his hands together and walked out of the building.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Colin cracked his knuckles; he hadn't been able to stop smiling since his dad had agreed to the favor. For now he could only hope that Patty didn't mention anything to Maura that would ruin everything. Colin had a plan, he knew about Maura and the cops little deal, he knew that Maura would turn him in it was all part of his plan. Maura would have to come with the cop when they arrested him, or he would have to lure her to the warehouse himself. No matter what Maura was going to lose everything. Colin didn't care about his own life as long as she suffered or was gone. He had been ignored for long enough it was time things changed.

He knew he couldn't risk killing again, it was clear the female cop knew Maura wasn't the killer but he didn't want to confirm it by killing someone else Maura was associated with. Colin marveled at his work so far; J.T. was an easy target for him and the fact Maura had robbed him had defiantly helped Colin. The VanCroft's were harder for him to get too; he knew that Maura had spoken with Arthur about a painting nothing criminal there but Colin had realized they were Maura's next hit; which made them his too. Lastly there was Desmond; Colin had killed him on a whim, not willing to wait for another one of Maura's targets she was too rob someone else when the cops were after her for murder.

Colin couldn't believe his luck when the cop had stumbled in on Kurt and Maura at the docks. He thought Maura would be arrested but that damned body guard of Maura had ruined that. Colin knew the trouble he would have with the cop and Maura, somehow Maura had gotten the upper hand on the cop. But he knew about the deal, that he was happy about he could use that and he was using that to his advantage. Because of the precautions he had taken hacking into the docks mainframe and watching what went on through the security cameras Colin knew enough to get what he wanted. Less than two days from now everything would end.

Deep in his chest a laugh started to rise, and soon he was laughing like a madman. Colin was ready; he couldn't wait until he brought an end to his half sister.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was tired of sitting around reading the case file and autopsy report. It was obvious to her Colin Doyle her half-brother was causing all this trouble. He had the assets to get a hold of the drugs and Maura was sure he was hacking her computer and knew who she had been targeting. The only thing that didn't exactly fit was Desmond she didn't know Desmond that well, she'd seen him briefly at J.T.'s but she had never once spoken to him. He must have been at the right place at the wrong time… just collateral damage from Colin's insanity. The only thing Maura didn't know was why Colin was doing this; she hadn't done anything to him at all.

Frowning, Maura went out to Kurt and tossed him the case files before crossing her arms and giving him a look. Kurt glanced down at the file then tossed it onto the coffee table before he sat up.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked coughing slightly.

"Go get the car," Maura replied shortly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, rising.

"It's getting dark out, I'm down to my last 24 hours, I need to talk to Jane," Maura replied.

"How do you plan to do that?" Kurt asked grabbing the keys and a jacket.

"I was thinking on going through the window, but I could always pick the lock," Maura said with a smile.

"I'm taking you to her apartment?" Kurt nodded to himself. "Great now let's add B&E to our long list of felonies."

"Just go get the car," Maura said.

"I hope you have a plan to keep your medical license, I mean if you go to jail you'll lose it." Kurt was out the door.

"I have something that Jane won't be able to turn down…" Maura shouted after him, grabbing her jacket.

The plan was to get over to Jane's give her the information promised and get out. But Maura knew Kurt was right she would lose her medical license if she went to jail- she couldn't let that happen. So she had come up with a backup plan, something to keep her out of prison and all of her felonies would just disappear. Maura was going to hand over her dad to keep her out of jail; it was the only way to get out of this with nothing on the books.

Kurt would park the car a block or two away from Jane's apartment and the two would walk the rest of the way. Maura would pick the lock while Kurt remained outside and waited out of sight. Kurt was only going to be there for safety in case things went south, but other than that he wouldn't take one step into Jane's. They would get in and get out, that was it, just like their jobs before.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura stood in what she assumed Jane would call the living room, waiting. She took note that Jane wasn't very neat and obviously couldn't clean dishes. She rolled her eyes and went over to the beaten up couch in the middle of the room and waited. Jane would be home within the next hour, so while Maura was comfortable and warm inside she worried Kurt would freeze by the time she was done. Next to her sat the files she had promised Jane, everything one the Homicide Division was there just like she had promised.

Almost thirty minutes later Maura heard keys in the lock, Jane had gotten off work. Maura's heart was racing for a reason she couldn't put a finger on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I jumped when I opened the door to see Maura sitting on my couch, almost as if she lived here. My heart pounded against my chest as I got over the initial shock of an unknown and uninvited guest.

"Damnit Maura, you scared the shit out of me," I cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm running out of time, I thought I might as well hand over to you what I have," she replied standing.

"You've got another what 23 hours?" I glanced at her clock. "Take those last few hours; you just got the other information what yesterday?"

"I don't need it, I know who's framing me," she replied. "I knew the second you showed me that picture."

"You said you didn't know him," I said.

"I lied," she was short.

For a second I was confused, why would she lie to me about knowing the man in the image? If she had told me it could have cleared her yesterday, she could have gotten out of this. I rubbed my temple feeling a headache coming on. Didn't she tell me she broke out in hives when she lied?

"Don't you break out in hives?" I asked.

"I did, believe me I did," she assured me.

I nodded and walked over to where she stood in front of my couch. She stepped back allowing me by as I sat down I pulled on her upper arm so she sat down with me. I could tell she was less then comfortable which led me to believe what she had to tell me scared her. That or the large amount of dirty clothes that had accumulated in my living room was scaring her. It honestly could have gone either way.

"So, what do you have for me?" I asked, propping my feet up on my coffee table.

"I was going over the case file and autopsy report, and I realized how he picked his victims… At least J.T. and the VanCroft's, I don't know why he picked Desmond, I've never talked to him before," she explained. "He knew that the first two were targets for Kurtis and I, he must have hacked my computer and found my list…"

"You didn't rob the VanCroft's," I said.

"We went in to get that damned egg, they were supposed to be out of town but I found them dead before we could find the egg. We found the files on you and your team; we knew you wouldn't be looking for them. I'm glad we did take them, even though it put you in a bad position." Maura told me. "Now I'm here to keep my promise."

"I respect that," I said putting a hand on her knee. "So who's the guy behind all of this?"

"His name is Colin…" Maura paused and swallowed hard. "Colin Doyle."

"Doyle? As in Irish mob boss Patty Doyle's son?" I asked in disbelief.

Maura just nodded her eyes downcast to the floor. For some reason this was hard for her to admit, she had some tie with Colin, I could tell that from her body language. I trusted that she knew what she was talking about; she would be cleared of the murders by tomorrow morning. But she was still going to spend some time in prison for B&E and robbery; I wouldn't charge her for neglecting to report the VanCroft murder she had enough to worry about.

"Colin is a hacker, which explains why your system crashed when you got a hit on his image… If he doesn't want to get caught you'll never be able to find him," she admitted. "I'll have to lead you to him..."

"I didn't trust you before but I do now," I said smiling but that fell immediately. "You understand you'll still go to prison, there's nothing I can do about that."

Maura nodded and ran a hand through her hair, I hated to admit it but it actually broke my heart to know she would have to go to jail. I had fought the fact I had feeling for her since the night we had dinner but now I reached over and hugged her. She was both the best and worst thing to happen to me since Casey that was something I had to accept.

"Jane?" Maura pulled away but kept a hold on my arms. "If I could give you someone the BPD has been after for years could I get a deal? No jail time and my record is wiped clean?"

"I can only do so much," I said. "I can't cut a deal and go to my boss, I'd lose my job. The only way that would happen is if you turn yourself in…"

"Jane I can't lose my license, I don't know how to do anything else… legal that is," she said with a small smile.

"What is it that you can give me?" I asked.

"I can give you both Colin Doyle and Patty Doyle, same time same place," she said.

I stood up; the offer was too good to be true. She could give me Colin, I could tell that; but Patty Doyle? There was no way she could do that; no way. So far she had come through on everything, it would be stupid of me not to trust her on this.

"How?" I asked. "Do you know Doyle?"

"You could say that," Maura said standing up behind me. "I can take you too him I swear to you."

"What's your relationship with him?" I asked needing to know.

Maura fell silent and took a step away from me, whatever it was she wasn't very happy about telling me. But finally she told me, and I'm glad she did.

"Colin Doyle is my half brother; Patty is my father…" she said. "I was adopted, that's why my name doesn't match his he gave me away. My mother, adoptive mother, told me about Patty everything went south for me then. I wasn't always a criminal Jane; I was a medical examiner I just took a wrong turn…"

"Maura if you can sell it to Cavanaugh I'm sure he'll give you your deal," I said. "I may not like it but we're in this together, I can't help you until you make a deal but I'm behind you… Don't make me regret this."

Maura leaned down to pick up to folders she had with her and tossed them down on the table. Instantly I knew they were the other two file on Korsak and I, she had really kept her promise. Something in me caused me to have a change of heart about her and I, but before I could ask her to stay there was a knock on the door. My first reaction was panic that Korsak or Frost had decided to stop by. But then Maura went up to the door and answered it, somehow she knew that it wasn't either of my partner's but her body guard Kurtis. I should have known she wouldn't have come without him; however I didn't expect the puppy he was holding in his arms.

I don't think Maura did either because both of us glanced at the dog and then Kurt at the same time with the same confusion. When I pointed at the dog both Kurt and the dog looked at each other then back at us before Kurt offered us a shrug. Now I wasn't a fan of dogs and I was no expert on breeds but it looked like a Rottweiler. Kurt didn't seem to notice my discomfort because he held out the dog in both hands to Maura; who was immediately licked in the face.

"Some lady handed me a puppy," he said almost child-like.

"She handed you a puppy?" Maura asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"She walked up to me and said 'Here's a puppy, we can't take care of him' then she walked off," Kurt replied pulling the dog closer to his body. "Can I keep him?"

I realized that Kurt had a strong shell when it came to people besides Maura when he became almost like a kid. Kurt had something wrong inside of his head that he hid well; well until he was holding a puppy… A Rottweiler puppy that would one day be a huge dog… I shivered.

"Kurt we can't keep a dog," Maura told him patting the puppy's head.

"C'mon Maura look at him," Kurt had a friendly quality to him that I had never seen before.

Maura sighed and glanced over at me, a second after she caught my eye she smiled and turned back to Kurt. It was a little strange how much Kurt listened to Maura, her voice never changed its tone.

"Tell you what Kurt, if you can go home and find him a suitable dog bed and bowls for food and water you can keep him," Maura told him. "And I mean a dog bed, not my bed."

"You're staying here?" he asked.

Maura glanced back at me and I realized she was asking for my permission to stay. I glanced once at Kurt and the Rottweiler puppy then back at Maura. With a small sigh I shrugged and nodded; couldn't hurt. Kurt nodded towards me and gave Maura a peck on the lips, causing me to feel a pang of jealousy. Maura pet the puppy one last time before she waved Kurt off, causing it to bark happily. The second the door shut Maura and I were left in complete silence. Hoping it would bring up some type of conversation I went back over to the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to me inviting her over.

"Do you want to know why I couldn't be the killer?" Maura asked me suddenly.

"Recent manicure?" I joked.

"I wish," she smiled. "I've been out of work for a couple of years…"

"That when you started stealing?" I asked.

She nodded and sank back into the couch.

"How do you afford your house? All commission from your targets?"

"God no," she laughed. "My adoptive parents are well off; I grew up in a more privileged world then my brother. I have a big savings account. And I quit I wasn't fired."

"So why here? Why Boston?" I asked.

Maura turned towards me and placed her hand on my knee with a smile.

"Enough about me tell me something about you that I don't know," she told me.

"What don't you know?" I asked nodding at the file.

"Why the change in heart?" she asked.

The question caught me off guard, not because it was unexpected but because I didn't know how to answer. Why did I have a change of heart? Why was I sitting here with her talking like friends? It only took me a second to answer those questions- it was because she had made me feel what I hadn't since Casey. I knew it was something I could never forget, and the change of heart was me realizing that. All the while Maura sat patiently waiting for my answer as I put it together in my head. Finally I was able to verbalize what I had together in my mind, but it was difficult.

"Do you know who Casey Jones is?" I asked.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" she replied. "It mentioned him in the file."

"Did it say what happened to him overseas?" I asked.

"He was paralyzed from the waist down," Maura replied. "What happened to you too?"

"He told me he didn't love me… that we were through but it wasn't my fault…" my voice cracked slightly. "Then when I found out the truth he explained why he lied but… but I just couldn't forgive him… I haven't had a stable relationship since."

"I'm sorry," she said moving closer.

"Don't be, shit happens," I told her. "That's why the change of heart, there's something about you that makes me feel the same way I did with him. Maybe because of your criminal activities I can't accept it, but I can't forget it. No when I can feel like I can trust someone like that again."

My voice died at the end and the room fell into the deadly silence again. When I was finally able to look Maura in the eye I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. There was no way I would fight her now, if her plan worked out what did it matter if I chose her? Maura leaned closer to me until our noses were almost touching but she didn't kiss me, she was unsure about this. I was too but my admittance about Casey had me pushing boundaries- I kissed her first.

She responded by leaning in and kissing me back, her hand clutching at my waist and both my hands cupping her face. Neither of us were strangers anymore, we knew each other all too well now. Maura and I almost moved as one as we both pushed off the couch and broke the kiss. She now had a smirk on her face as she looked into my eyes and I looked back into hers, and then I smiled.

"So uh… are we going to leave it there or…?" Maura trailed off.

"That's why you stayed, isn't it?" I asked, a grin breaking out on my face.

Once again our lips collided and hands explored as I lead her back to my room. Immediately I pulled her blouse off and tossed it on the floor somewhere, she did the same with my shirt. Her soft skin against mine ignited another fire in me and she fell back onto my bed and I followed- kissing her lips again, before kissing her jaw line and then her neck, her shoulder. Maura's hands ran up my back drawing circles on my bare skin, before coming to a stop on my shoulders. I moved down to her chest kissing her breasts then her stomach, the shiver she rewarded me with brought a smirk to my face. I looked up at her with the smirk still on my face as I unbuttoned her jeans and tossed them out of the way. I slid back on top of her catching her lips again my hand sliding down to her hip. Maura's smiled broke the kiss, and she pushed me away slightly.

"Now now detective don't get ahead of yourself."

I just grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so, so sorry it took me so long to finish and upload this chapter. I've been so busy lately I've just forgotten about this but I promise that will change. But I hope the wait was worth it, so please tell me what you think I love to hear what you have to say. So thank you so very much for being patient with me and sticking around and I promise to get chapter 11 up faster than this chapter. And as always enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Loud banging and shouting came from outside my apartment door, pulling me from my deep sleep. I sat up and realized Maura was still asleep next to me, not affected by the pounding on the door. For a second I ignored whoever wanted to see me to brush a strand of hair out of Maura's face. When I was getting up to grab a pair of jeans I recognized who was shouting, Korsak was here. _Why the hell is he here?_ I thought, _Right carpool…_ I had forgotten all about it, two of my tires blew yesterday while we were trying to identify our mystery man. I shook Maura to wake her up finally she groaned and shaded her eyes from the light.

"Morning," she said.

"Okay I hate to rush things here but my partner is right outside," I told her hopping on one foot to pull my pant leg on. "You need to hide."

"So romantic," she sighed swinging her legs off the bed.

"Give me a sec, Korsak I'm not dressed." I shouted hoping he would hear me.

He obviously did, the banging stopped. I rushed throwing on my socks and shoes and completely ignored a shirt; I had to get him back in his car so I could set things up with Maura. She came around the bed as I stood up and gave me a look, unsure of where to go. I did the fast thing and just shoved her into my closet, and then I went out and let Korsak in. He had to do a second take when he first saw me, being unaccustomed to me shirtless. But I didn't give it much thought before I turned back into the apartment and started digging in a stray laundry basket for a clean shirt.

"Uh… running a little late Janie?" he asked looking at everything in the apartment but me.

"Alarm didn't go off," I replied. "I should really get a new one."

"Are you going to pick up your car later?" he asked, moving to the kitchen.

"Might as well," I sighed, pulling out a green t-shirt and pulling it on. "I can't believe I have to pay for a blown tire on an unmarked police car. Isn't it the department's property?"

"I think they want you to pay because it's the third time that car has been in the shop," Korsak offered. "And the fact two tires blew this time."

"That car isn't cut out for police work, it should retire," I muttered. "Listen go ahead out to the car, I have to get some stuff together I'll only be a few minutes."

"Yeah just hurry up," Korsak said opening the door and stepping out. "Cavanaugh wants to talk to you."

I nodded and waved him out before shutting the door behind him. Back in my room Maura slid the closet door open and stepped out, shooting me an angry look. I came back with a smile but didn't say anything to her; instead I went over to my bedside dresser and grabbed my badge. Maura just watched as I tried to gather all of my things for work- the one thing I didn't keep in my room was my gun, which was by the couch.

"What time do you want to turn yourself in?" I asked, clipping my badge to my belt.

"I have to get everything in order to turn over to the BPD which will take awhile, even with Kurt," she said. "I suppose it will be around one, two at the latest."

"And Colin and Patty?" I asked, throwing a blazer on.

"Once I get my deal Kurt and I will lead you to them," Maura said. "It won't be easy if Colin has done what I suspect he has, you'll need backup."

"We'll deal with that after you turn yourself in," I said waving for her to follow me. "What about afterwards? Will you be in any danger with Doyle's men?"

"If things go south in there most of his men will die protecting him, but dad would never let his men touch me," she said. "Kurt and I will be fine."

"I didn't think Patty cared about Kurt?" I asked fishing my gun out of a drawer.

"He doesn't, but he cares about me," she told me. "Kurt was hired to protect me, and he'll keep on doing that. Patty wouldn't dare touch him in case someone came after me."

I nodded unable to think of anything else we needed to go over. Once she turned herself in I couldn't help her at all, she and Kurt were on their own until Patty and Colin Doyle were in custody.

"Korsak is waiting for me downstairs, wait ten minutes after I go then leave," I said.

She nodded and took a seat on the couch; I lifted up the files still on the table and pulled Frost's file from the table drawer and handed them to her. The first look I got from her was surprise, then confusion.

"Bring those with you when you turn yourself in, use it as a starting point for your deal. When you ask for the deal you have to play it in any way you can to get it to work. We make the deal but nothing is set in stone until we get Colin and Patty."

"Thank you detective," she said. "Good luck."

"I think you're the one who I should be wishing the luck too…" I said before I walked out the door.

It was the last time I would see her before she handed everything in to the police, everything had led to this. Things had to go perfectly if she was going to make it out of this a free woman and Kurt too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Maura had flagged down a cab and gotten home she walked into her home and saw Kurtis on the couch holding the puppy he had been handed the night before. Maura had no idea why someone had just given Kurt a young Rottweiler puppy, no questions asked, but she wasn't going to question it. Kurt was smiling and was good with dogs and Maura herself was rather fond of animals. They never judged and were loyal and loving; it was something Maura hadn't found in many people.

Kurt set the dog down when Maura made her way over to them, realizing things would be over pretty soon. But Maura didn't speak to him yet, instead she was focused on the dog that now had a new collar and tags around his neck. It was obvious that last night Kurt had gone out to buy supplies for the dog- for that Maura was happy. But right now wasn't time to get acquainted with the new addition to their home. It was time to get to work and finally bite the bullet; things were going to end in only a few hours.

"I named him Grant," Kurt said letting the dog, Grant, out the back door.

"Works for me," Maura said, not fully interested. "I told Jane we would turn ourselves in around 1 to 2, we need to get things ready."

"What all do we need?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we take them to dad, we have to go in before them it's the only way things won't turn really bad." Maura explained dropping the files she had taken to Jane.

"So do we have everything we need?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Maura replied. "Get J.T.'s pearls, we'll turn them over as well."

"What's the plan then?" Kurt asked spinning the dial on their safe.

"Walk through the front doors," Maura replied. "We'll end up in an interrogation room soon enough."

"If we get out of this where are we going to go?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry about it now, right now we need to get our story straight and get over to Police Department," Maura said, sighing heavily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Colin Doyle had everything he needed to bring things to a close with his father and that woman. Even now, using the word to describe Maura Isles burned Colin's tongue; he would not associate her as his family. It didn't matter now however, Colin knew Maura and Kurt were on their way to turn themselves in to the cops. He didn't know what their game was but he knew it could seriously hurt his plan- or seriously help it.

Patty was unaware of Colin's action in the past twelve hours there was no way for him to know that he had been betrayed by his own son. Colin smiled at his achievement no matter how bad things got in the warehouse he would have plenty of firepower to cover him while he went after Maura. Then there was that damned bodyguard and cop-friend of Maura's, Colin had yet to figure out how to get rid of Kurt. The Detective was only a bonus if she happened to get in the way or somehow managed to figure out who he was and his connection to the murders. Colin had done what he could manage to keep them from getting a hit through facial recognition but if the cop had somehow gotten an image to Maura he knew he was done for.

"So uh, Colin, when will we get the rest of our pay?" It was Patty's long time friend and partner Kenny.

"Once the job is done," Colin replied turning on his heel. "Don't worry about your money, just do your job and you'll get what I promised you."

Colin held back a smirk from breaking out across his face; it was sad to see that Patty's trusted partner would turn on him for 75K. It was almost sad that a member of the Irish Mob could be bought so easily, most true members wouldn't turn their backs on their partners no matter the amount placed in front of them. Colin could only guess that mobs weren't as good as they use to be, nowhere near as structured or held strong with loyalty. Money was the only thing that mattered these days, Colin knew that all too well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I paced nervously in anticipation for things to come to the boiling point; there was nothing that I could work on for the next thirty minutes while I waited for Maura. Korsak was sitting at his desk with his feet up as he flipped through another case file. Frost was out running an errand of some kind, trying to get a lead on the case I assumed. Olivia was up with us too, sitting in my desk chair and watching me as I paced back and forth. She had no idea what was going to happen in the next couple of hours but I knew she could sense something was up.

The seconds ticking away on the clock weren't helping with my case either. I had never been a nervous person- I couldn't be after all I was a cop. Tough as nails and fearless was how fellow officers described me and I wasn't about to deny it; I would go into a situation with one magazine and not bullet-proof vest if things came to that. But something about having Patty Doyle turned over to us was unsettling, it couldn't be that easy. Then again maybe it wasn't the idea of having a serial killer and Patty Doyle handed over to us that was making me nervous- it might just be the idea of being turned on by Maura. It was a real possibility that she would screw me over and I'd lose my job and possibly even spend some time in prison. That was what was scaring me more than anything.

"Hey Janie do we know anything more on that Heartly guy?" Korsak asked, glancing over at me.

"He is an ex-marine served something like two tours during Desert Storm I think, left the military moved in with a friend, the friend was killed in some kind of robbery gone wrong, after that he's been off the maps," I replied.

"So why's he mute?" Korsak asked. "You gotta be able to talk if you're in the Marines."

"Okay so he went mute after he left, it's happened before," I said shrugging.

"He doesn't have any medical records past the time his friend was killed," Olivia said, pulling up Kurt's file on my computer. "If he went mute because of an accident of any kind there would be a record of it."

"You're not supposed to do that," I said referring to my computer.

"So arrest me," Olivia said getting Korsak to laugh. "Maybe he just took a vow of silence?"

"My bet is he was struggling like a lot of Marines do after they leave, he probably went quiet after his friend died," Korsak said, sitting up in his chair. "Maybe not talking was his way of coping."

Olivia knew all about Kurt now and was aware of my actions since the beginning of the case so she understood that I still needed to play it as if I had no clue about him. It wasn't like I knew much about him anyway- I just knew that he was loyal to Maura and he had a soft spot for dogs. I also knew he had a problem with his anger but I couldn't blame him for that, serving his country had taken a toll on him and he was just having trouble adapting. When Hoyt had nearly killed me and when I shot myself to subdue an armed gunman who had me as a hostage I had to recover and come back to work. But things had never been the same; I was in pain most of the time and I was in constant fear of Hoyt escaping again. Traumatic experiences do a lot to a person and sometimes it's difficult to come back from it.

"I have to run down to my car and make sure no one at the body shop stole anything," I said, wanting to get some fresh air.

"I'll go with you," Olivia said. "God knows I don't want to be stuck here alone with Korsak."

"Hey respect your elders," I laughed, nudging Olivia's arm with my elbow.

"Shut it Rizzoli," Korsak smiled.

Olivia and I both laughed as we left Korsak and headed to the elevator. I always parked my car out front of the precinct and one out of five times I've been towed for it. Some people just had no respect for police officers. When we got out to my car I unlocked it and started to search the glove compartment; Olivia just leaned on the back and waited.

"You didn't come out here to make sure you have all of your belongings did you?" she asked.

"I don't think 'I need some fresh air' would be any better," I replied.

"True," she said. "So I've got some news for you."

"Oh yeah? Bad or good?" I asked getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it," she replied.

"Alright then," I said slowly. "Lay it on me Doctor."

"Gabriel is going back to D.C. in a month or so and recently I've been talking to my old colleague from when I worked for the FBI," she started. "He's aware that I live with Gabriel and the long distance thing wouldn't really work… Long story short he offered me my old job back."

For a second I didn't know what to think- I mean I knew she liked what she had done before coming here and how she sometimes wanted to go back but the timing wasn't great.

"Great timing," I said sarcastically but with a smile. "You're better off there then here, that's for sure."

"It was going to happen sooner or later," she shrugged.

I knew she was right and I was happy for her but really her timing sucked, right now was not the time to tell me this.

"What about your replacement?" I asked.

"I don't leave for a month so I have plenty of time to find a _suitable_ replacement," she emphasized suitable.

"Not Pike," I said immediately. "If you allow that jackass into my precinct I'm out of here."

"God no, Pike is a pompous ass and almost completely incompetent I would never allow him to work here," she assured me. "Which brings me to something else."

"Great, what more could there be?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"The doctor who was here directly before I was hired and you were promoted," she started.

"Yeah, someone I've never met," I said. "What about it?"

"The previous Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts was Dr. Maura Isles," she told me. "Dr. Isles hasn't had an actual job since then; I assume that's when she went to Patty Doyle."

Just one surprise after another but this I could actually use to my advantage later. My only question was how come no one recognized her or knew about her? And why was none of it in her file? Things were just getting more and more confusing and difficult- I felt another headache coming on.

"Okay great, things just get better and better don't they?" I asked. "I may just retire after all of this, it's killing me."

"You should have retired when you ended up in the hospital the last time," Olivia said with a smile.

"I almost did, remember?" I reminded her as we started back up the stairs. "Glad I didn't."

"Lonely Rizzoli," Olivia chuckled.

I pushed her gently as we passed through security and entered the elevators. Stepping out onto our floor the clock caught my eye and I saw it was one. Shuddering I realized it was time, now was when I got to see how good Maura actually was. I walked to my desk and sat down suddenly feeling a rush of heat and my face turn red. Now wasn't a time to panic, it was time to work and that was what I was going to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt made sure the guns were secure under the seat in their locked boxes before he exited the car and followed Maura into the police station. Maura was in no way dressed for a gun fight, which Kurt knew turning over Patty and Colin would turn into. She was in a black skirt, white blouse and a grey jacket along with a pair of black heels. Kurt prayed she could handle herself in those shoes; Maura would never sacrifice style for anything- even turning her own blood in. But that wasn't going to happen for awhile now, first they had to cut a deal and it was obvious Maura was nervous- her hands shook terribly.

"Can I help you?" a large black man in a police uniform asked, as the two neared the metal detector.

"We have information on the Wallace case," Maura didn't miss a beat. "We were hoping to talk to the detectives."

"I'll need you to wait here for a minute," the officer said before walking away.

Maura chewed at her lip as the two of them waited for the officer to get back. Kurt was unsure how confident he should be about their plan if Maura was already getting nervous. But that was what he did- he kept a straight face and was calculating of everything. He would do everything he could to make sure they stayed out of prison- and if he couldn't do that he would at least keep Maura out of jail. But as Kurt continued to think about what he needed to do the guard came back and waved them forward.

"Alright, follow me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I sat waiting the officer that was on duty at the front desk walked into the office. He was a younger guy but good friends with me, his name was Sampson. I stood to greet him at the same time Korsak and Olivia did, he smiled but remained serious.

"There's a Dr. Isles and Kurt Heartly in interrogation room two who say they have information for you," he said. "They didn't give me any details."

"Thanks Sampson," Korsak nodded and waved him out, then turned to me. "If they're here together that could mean they know each other."

"Let's just see what they want before we charge them with anything," I sighed. "Knowing someone in the state of Boston is not a crime."

I followed closely behind Korsak as he headed to the interrogation room, he seemed overly eager to talk to Maura and Kurt- obviously something had gotten to him recently. Korsak opened the door and walked in and after I took a deep breath I followed him, completely unable to keep from meeting Maura's eyes. The door swung shut after me leaving the four of us in the small room with the one-way mirror hiding Olivia. Korsak took a seat in a metal chair while I remained standing and let Korsak lead in the questioning.

"Alright Dr. Isles, Mr. Heartly," Korsak started. "Last time we talked neither of you knew the other. Why don't we clear that up first?"

"Listen Detective… Korsak? Right? We know each other and I'll explain that, but that isn't why we're here." Maura said, keeping her eyes on Korsak.

"Fine, start there," Korsak said crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

"We came because we wanted to confess to robbing J.T." Maura told him.

"But not killing him? Or the others?" Korsak pushed.

"We didn't kill them," Maura said, defensively. "That's the other reason we're here, but I'm not disclosing anything until I can make a deal."

That made Korsak laugh, which in turn scared me because it was so sudden- something had most defiantly gotten into him. So I decided to take over- maintaining my usual hard-ass interrogation personality. Maura didn't show anything on her face and neither did Kurt but I could tell they were both amused.

"What makes you think the information you have can get you a deal?" I asked, leaning into the table.

"Get me your boss and I'll tell you what I can give you," Maura was harsh and almost sarcastic.

"We're not going to waste Cavanaugh's time to make deals," Korsak was even harsher, Kurt started to tap his foot.

Maura and I both glanced at him at the same time, but it was her who placed a hand on his knee to calm him down. Unfortunately I had, had no idea Korsak would be Mr. Jackass to them today, so I couldn't have warned them earlier. But Maura seemed to have a handle on Kurt for the moment, which I was glad off.

"C'mon Korsak, let's humor them and get Cavanaugh in here," I said, looking over at my partner. "What harm could it do?"

Korsak sighed and raised his hand to wave for Olivia (or whoever was behind the glass) to get Cavanaugh. For what seemed like forever we waited for Cavanaugh to come in, grunt a couple of times, get in Maura and Kurt's faces and then decide whether or not to make the deal. When he finally did come in he seemed pissed and was walking and talking quickly.

"This better be good you two," he said to Korsak and I.

"These two say they have information on the case, but wanted to talk to you," Korsak said. "They want to cut a deal."

"I'm not into making deals," he said to Maura and Kurt. "Spit out what you have and we'll see if we can come to an agreement."

Maura ran through everything beginning to end. She started with her and Kurt's plan to steal the pearls from J.T. then to rob the VanCroft's but having to leave before they could get what they came for. Then she explained that she had never once talked to Desmond, and how exactly she knew who framed her and Kurtis. Before Korsak had a chance to interject Maura explained why they had lied and how they knew each other, which I knew to be a lie, but Maura was saving her cards for later. Never once did she mention her brother's name, just details. Cavanaugh listened the entire time, taking the other metal seat and leaving me the only one standing.

"We may have taken the pearls but we didn't kill anyone," Maura said. "The VanCroft's we went for the egg but they were already dead, we cut our losses."

"Alright and how do you expect to prove all of this?" Cavanaugh glanced at Kurt, who remained silent.

"That's where I need the deal," Maura said.

"Let's hear it then," Cavanaugh sighed.

"We want full immunity from the robbery; it doesn't show up in our files. Both neither Kurt nor I are implicated in the murders of any of the victims and I also want to keep my medical license," Maura said. "In return I'll hand over the stolen property, files I have on the homicide division that could destroy their reputations and set countless convicted murderers free and I can give you the real killer."

"That's asking a lot Dr. Isles," Cavanaugh said, rubbing his eyes. "I can give you everything but the clean file and your license."

Maura nodded at Kurt who produced the pearls and the files to Cavanaugh, and then he sat back. I knew Maura had to give up her dad now, it was the only way she could get what she wanted.

"What if I can give you someone the police have been after for years?" Maura asked.

"I doubt you can do that," Cavanaugh said, not even considering it.

"What if I can give you Patty Doyle?" Maura asked. "And told you the killer is his son Colin Doyle?"

Neither Korsak nor Cavanaugh moved, they sat stunned at the proposal. It's true it seemed too good to be true but Cavanaugh couldn't pass it up. There was no way he would pass this up.

"Then we could give you the complete deal," Cavanaugh finally said. "But how to you plan to do this? What makes you think you can give us Doyle and his son if we can't even catch him?"

"Because I have something you don't," Maura said smiling, Kurt smiled to and Cavanaugh and Korsak listened.

But Maura didn't say anything; she just remained sitting there with a smile on her face. I watched both of them closely, realizing Kurt was building up the suspense; he was going to tell them.

"Maura is Doyle's daughter," Kurt's voice boomed in the enclosed room. "Colin is her half brother. She and I can take you right to their front door."

Korsak's jaw had dropped when Kurt spoke- he had no idea Kurt wasn't mute it was almost comical. But I held back my laughter as Maura continued to work Cavanaugh.

"We give you them we get the deal," Maura said. "But you have to do it our way."

"You expect us to trust you?" Korsak said, still in shock.

"Of course she does," Cavanaugh said standing. "If we don't get Doyle she doesn't get the deal."

Cavanaugh started over to the door about to leave Korsak and I with Maura and Kurt.

"We'll play it your way Dr. Isles, but Detective Rizzoli will watch you like a hawk and I will hold you to this. Jane, Korsak I'll get the team together but I need the plan from you before we move in."

When Cavanaugh left and only the four of us were in the room again Maura looked at me and spoke.

"Kurt and I go in ahead of all of you. You all have to stay far enough away you won't be seen, stick a wire on me I don't care but we'll signal when you come in." Maura was determined. "I don't trust things will go easily so be ready for anything."

Korsak nodded but had a look on his distrust on his face as he walked out to get ready and call Frost. I stayed with Maura and Kurt, knowing they were my responsibility. Before Olivia could stop me from leaving I lead the two downstairs and waited until we got orders to head out and for Korsak to relay the entire plan. Today was going to be a long day, and I could feel that someone was going to get hurt… or worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go everyone chapter 11! No guarantee I'll have 12 up this fast but I'll do my best. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it thinks it's defiantly my favorite. As always thank you for reading, please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

Chapter 11

I kept myself from catching Maura's eye the entire time I put a wire on her. The plan she and Kurt had come up with was suicide and I was against it 100% but it was the only way this would work. Maura had instructed Cavanaugh to keep all of our officers out of sight of the warehouse, but close enough we could respond immediately if she gave the signal. After we tapped her we would drive another block before I got out and they drove the rest of the way from that point. Then we would wait, anything could happen when she confronted her brother and her father. I finished with the wire and stepped away and took a good look at my new found friend.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" I asked her. "We could send trained men in to do this instead."

"It would be too dangerous, and you would risk Patty and Colin running and getting away," she replied. "No it has to be done this way."

"What about a bullet proof vest?" I asked.

"I'll look chunky and they'll know something is up," Maura shook her head.

"What about you Kurt?" I asked. "It wouldn't be very obvious on you and if you have to protect Maura its better off not to die immediately."

"Sorry detective, the last time I wore a Kevlar vest was when I was overseas," Kurt replied. "I need full movement otherwise Maura is shit out of luck."

"Rizzoli you ready to roll out?" Cavanaugh pushed through a group of uniformed officers to get to me, across his chest the word 'police' was spelled out on the Kevlar vest.

"Dr. Isles is set up with the wire, and they both know what they're doing, so yes we're ready," I replied.

"Alright people listen up, I'm only going to say this once and it is unacceptable to make any mistakes in this," Cavanaugh shouted to get everyone's attention. "This is how we're going to do this. Detective Rizzoli will drive both Dr. Isles and Mr. Heartly to the drop off, Rizzoli will then leave and the two will go the rest of the way to the warehouse. We will set up a perimeter around the warehouse but we will remain out of sight while Isles and Heartly talk to our targets. When they give us the signal we will move in- and only then. I want Patty and Colin Doyle alive but if you have no other choice then to use your weapon, do it. I'm leaving Rizzoli in charge of everything so you listen to her- but make no mistake I'm still calling the shots."

"What happens if they kill her before we get the signal?" a young officer asked.

"Dr. Isles and Mr. Heartly have a ten minute window to give us the signal, if we aren't given the go ahead by twelve minutes we move in. If we hear shots fired, we move in no matter what," Cavanaugh replied. "Dr. Isles has a wire on her so we can hear everything. Do not deviate from the plan."

Cavanaugh glanced over the large crowd of police officers and S.W.A.T. members as well as a few FBI agents, and then he nodded and stepped away. He gave me a thumbs up- telling me to go ahead and take Maura and Kurt to the drop off. I lead Maura and Kurt away from the large crowd of law enforcement and over to Maura's car. Kurt slid into the backseat while Maura took the passenger's seat and I took the wheel. I paid little attention as Maura pulled out a gun case from under her seat and unlocked it with a key sitting in a cup holder between her and I. Inside was what I believed was a Magnum (and a damned big one at that) and a police standard issue Glock- we'll at least she was packing, I thought. Kurt took the Magnum and shoved it into his jeans; his button up he was wearing over his t-shirt would cover it. Maura on the other hand since she was in a skirt simple slipped the Glock into her purse.

"You two sure you can handle this?" I asked them as I pulled the car to a stop.

"I'm sure with the entire Boston Police Department, S.W.A.T. and the few FBI agents here, we'll be able to manage," Maura smiled as I got out.

"I'll get her out safely, Jane," Kurt said sliding into the driver's seat.

"I just want to see both of you out of their alive," I said smiling at Maura. "We'll be in position in about two minutes, just remember the plan."

Kurt and Maura both smiled and I tapped the roof of the car right before Kurt drove off. As I started back towards the rest of the precinct the feeling of dread started to creep up on me. I may have just sent two people too their death's and I had no idea how many good cops might die trying to arrest Doyle. What the hell had I just done?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura's heart was racing so fast she thought she might have a heart attack. Less than a minute ago Jane had left her and Kurt to get to the warehouse and make sure both Patty and Colin were there- it hadn't given Maura enough time to prepare herself for this. She knew that if Colin wanted her in jail and she wasn't there now he would kill her the first chance he got. Kurt opened the passenger side door and helped her out, giving her a not-so-sure smile but trying to make her feel better.

"You ready?" he asked quietly.

"No, but let's get it over with," Maura said, sighing.

Kurt nodded and allowed Maura to go ahead of him, but he followed closely with his hands at his sides and his face set like stone. Colin was afraid of Kurt and he wanted to use that to his full advantage- after all being a tall, heavily muscled ex-Marine he came off to be extremely rough and intimidating. Maura stayed her usual self, walking tall and radiating with confidence and her purse slung over her shoulder. But Kurt could still see she was nervous, she was having trouble steadying her hands and she was chewing on her lip. If she couldn't get a hold on herself they might be done before they even started and that scared Kurt.

The front door of the warehouse was always open with one of Patty's men standing nearby as security and today was no different. As Maura passed through she recognized her father's main guard immediately, and his cold gaze was what enabled Maura to stop chewing on her lip and her hands from trembling. Already she could see that the police would have their hands full taking care of all of Patty's men- one stood at the door she and Kurt came through, four or five stood above them on a metal floor either watching out the windows or down below, then around the entire first floor were another six to seven men watching their every move. It came as no surprise that each was heavily armed with a hand gun and assault rifle- but that stuck Maura as strange Patty didn't use automatics he was pretty old fashioned, she could tell something was defiantly up. Then there in the middle of the room stood both Patty and Colin- and while Patty was more relaxed Colin stood with his hands behind his back and his body extremely tense.

"I didn't know you were coming out today," Patty greeted her. "Either way I'm still glad to see you."

Kurtis had stopped a few feet away from Maura, giving her some breathing room and him perfect sight of the layout. Besides from the guards downstairs and up stairs Kurt had realized that there was a gunman or two outside on the roof but he had no way to warn Jane or the other cops. He prayed that the cops could take them out before they caused too many casualties. Kurt kept a close eye on Colin in case he made a move without warning; it was more to worry about him then Patty's goons.

"I'm actually here to talk to Colin," Maura said.

"I see, well I won't stop you," Patty said.

A smirk came across Colin's face as he stepped up to his sister, and her body guard tensed up getting ready to pounce if Colin so much as touched Maura. Colin held up his hand and smiled a Kurt.

"Easy big guy, I'm not going to touch her," Colin said. "So I take it you've figured everything out Maura?"

"It had your name written all over it," Maura replied. "And once I realized you were at J.T.'s everything just put itself together."

"No thanks to that detective of yours," Colin snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Patty asked.

"Shut up old man," Colin growled.

"Watch yourself boy, you're in my house," Patty took an angry step forward.

"Am I?" Colin raised an eyebrow and laughed at he waved someone forward.

Patty froze when he heard the click of a gun behind him, realizing he had been turned on. He risked a glance over his shoulder- his heart sank when he saw his partner Kenny behind him, holding the gun up to his head. Maura realized why the automatics had seemed off to her; the men in this room were Patty's men but Colin had gotten to them- Colin was in control here. She saw that Kurt saw it two, both of them were in a really bad situation. Colin could see the question in Patty's eyes and he was more than happy to explain.

"Goddamnit Colin what is going on?" Patty shouted.

"What does it look like dad?" Colin spat. "I'm giving Maura what she deserves."

Maura stayed silent but slowly moved her hand closer to the opening in her purse so she could pull her gun quickly if need be. Kurt now had his arms behind his back, ready to pull his gun the second things started to happen.

"She didn't do a damn thing to you," Patty's face welled with anger.

"Oh really?" Colin couldn't help but laugh. "Ever since she came back into your life she's all you've been paying attention too. It's as if I'm not even your son."

"You want to kill me because I showed up one day?" Maura couldn't help but think it was the dumbest reason for revenge.

"He gave you up Maura, he told your mother you had died. He was the one who gave you to Constance, but he didn't give me up he raised me. You are not his daughter, but because you share the same blood you decide to waltz back in here like he had raised you," Colin shouted. "He completely ignored me. What I did wasn't good enough for him- for God's sake I'm a class A hacker. All you are Maura is a thief, your no use to him- but what does it matter you're the one he chose."

"I never did that to you son," Patty tried to explain.

"That's shit and you know it pops, I'm no idiot I know when I'm not respected," Colin's face was red with anger. "So I killed those men and tried to frame Maura. But she got smart, not to mention screwing the lead detective gave her enough to get this far. Now we're here and you're about to die."

Maura hoped that the wire hadn't picked up the part about her having sex with Jane, that would complicate things to a point neither of them needed. But she only had second to think that before she was staring down the barrel of a Beretta. She heard Kurt shout and pull out his gun, and she pulled out hers but before Kurt could play hero every man down on the first floor trained their assault rifle on him. Everything remained perfectly still for the next moment.

"Don't shoot at Kurt shoot at Colin!" Patty shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Save your breath old man, they're no longer on your side," Colin said. "The men you trusted with your life turned their backs on you for a few grand. It's almost sad. No one touches Maura but me, that's an order."

Maura mumbled under her breath hoping to give Jane the signal but not knowing if she could even hear her. This was one thing Maura had not foreseen, she had walked blindly into Colin's trap and so had Patty. Behind her Kurt was grinding his teeth, unsure of what he should to and who he should take out first. His courses of action were extremely limited however and he hoped Maura had given the signal, they need the help- and soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I slipped the headset off and set them down on the table- the wire had picked up Maura mumbling something but I couldn't make out if it was the signal or her just cussing. It left me to decide if we went in and risked losing both Doyle's or if we didn't go in and we risked both Maura and Kurt being killed. As I was trying to make a split decision on what we would do the decision was made for me. No more than twelve feet away was the young officer who had spoken to Cavanaugh before we had sent Maura and Kurt in- one second he was staring straight forward surveying the area- the next the back of his skull exploded outward covering anyone in the immediate area with blood, skull and brain matter.

I could hear an officer calling out shots fired and others shouting to try and find out what had just happened. But I already knew what had just happened to the young cop- a sniper. I shouted back for S.W.A.T. to take out the sniper and then took off at a full sprint towards the warehouse. Behind me Cavanaugh and Korsak were yelling at me to stop but I wasn't about to- I had to get inside as fast as possible. They seem to realize that and moved cautiously behind me as S.W.A.T. took out Patty's snipers. 60 seconds was all it took for me to from an open lot into a battle field- officers were behind me the second we entered the building and we were greeted with the gun-fire of an assault rifle. In front of me another police officer went down, I didn't know who he was but he looked like a rookie. I ignored the pit in my stomach and searched for Maura and Kurt, neither of them were in sight.

Keeping basic training on my mind I crouched behind boxes and made my way across the warehouse hoping to find Maura or Kurt somewhere- uninjured. I held my gun in front of me and kept my finger on the trigger- ready to shot anyone who wasn't law enforcement. Fifteen feet away a heavy set man lifted his rifle and took aim at me but he was to slow; I took aim and fired two shots one his him in the chest the second in his throat. He went down with his hands wrapped around his neck trying to stop the bleeding. I was almost to the middle of the warehouse and I still hadn't seen any sign of Kurt or Maura- I couldn't help but fear they were both already dead.

I reached a part in the warehouse where I saw across from me a small hallway leading back into what looked like an office but I couldn't tell. It was too dangerous to walk straight across and I realized I would have to walk all the way around, which would take too long. But before I could continue forward something heavy slammed into me and knocked me to the floor- just seconds before an entire magazine of ammo tore a wooden crate to shreds. Whatever had knock me down was now returning fire to the man with the rifle- a bullet knocked the gunman down before I was able to see who had just saved my life. When I finally rolled over I saw Kurt pushing himself off the ground, blood running down the side of his face.

"You alright Jane?" he asked offering me a hand up.

"I'm fine, thanks," I replied as he pulled me up. "Where's Maura?"

"Last time I saw her she was going after Colin," Kurt pointed into the direction I had been walking. "They went that way, probably into the back alley, Colin ordered that no one shoot Maura but he will the second he can."

"What about Patty?" I asked.

"Back in the office, he's not going to run," Kurt told me. "You need to go and find Maura now, I'll cover you. Just go."

I didn't have any time to respond before Kurt jumped over the remaining crates and grabbed another one of Patty's gunman (or rather, Colin's). For a second I watched Kurt and he got behind the man and not bothering with his gun, twisted the man's head to a point where I heard the bones break. If I wasn't somewhat intimidated by Kurt before I was now- he was one scary guy. But now wasn't the time to think about that, I had to find Maura. I remained in a crouch but I moved faster now that I knew she was still alive at least for the moment. After I got around a dozen boxes stacked high I kept going for what seemed like ever- it was like the warehouse never ended. There was no way I could find her if she was hiding and I was being quiet, so I tried something else.

"Maura!" I shouted.

I waited for a minute for a response; instead I was answered with gun fire. But I didn't give the guy a chance- the second I found him I fired three rounds at him and finally he went down and didn't get up. Then as I continued forward towards the end of the large than it should be warehouse I slammed into Maura. I couldn't tell which was worse, the fact my heart skipped about ten beats or that I almost shot her because I didn't realize it was her right away. When I did finally get that she was standing right in front of me completely uninjured I realized she was standing funny and when I looked down I saw why. The heel of her left shoe had broken off and she still had the right heel on- I almost laughed.

"What the hell happened?"

"I was chasing after Colin when my heel got stuck in a vent and broke off," she replied. "These are four hundred dollar heels."

"Well break the other one off so you don't look so stupid," I told her. "Where's Colin?"

"I think he ran into the back alley," she told me. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's taking care of himself," I replied as she jammed the heel of her other shoe into the vent and broke it off. "We need to get Colin, there's no time to wait for help."

Maura didn't argue, she just followed close behind me through a door into the back alley. It was a large alley stretching at least fifteen feet across, it was more like a large street then an alley but I wasn't going to worry about that. But Colin was nowhere in sight and there wasn't anywhere to hide except for behind a dumpster on the other side of the alley, but he didn't look to be there. Looking up I saw he wasn't on the fire escape either- which lead me to believe he had gotten away. Maura and I stood dumbly in the middle of the alley and glanced around one last time before we locked eyes.

"Where the hell is he?" I asked.

"Damn," Maura mumbled under her breath. "I can't believe I let him get away."

"It's not your fault, Colin is a snake," I told her. "He got pass all of us."

"I had him Jane, but those damned-"

Maura hadn't finished her sentence when she stumbled back and looked at me first in confusion but then pain took over. Her hands found her side and when she pulled them away they were covered in blood- her blood. I whipped my gun out which I had holstered when I thought the alley was clear and brought it around, looking for whoever had fired the shot- but no one was there. Behind me Maura was barely standing and she stared at her blood soaked hands, which now shook violently. I slammed my gun back in its holster after I took one last scan of the area.

"J-Jane…"

I spun around in time to see Maura stumble back again and fall to the ground- I jumped to catch her before she hit the pavement. She was already looking pale and her breath was becoming shallow, her blood kept spilling out of the wound. If she didn't get medical attention soon she would bleed out and die. I kept her propped up on my leg, while I held her and tried my best to help her.

"It's going to be okay, Maura." I said, even though I didn't fully believe it. "I'm not letting you die on me."

Maura tried to speak but couldn't, then only seconds later I heard clapping coming from the fire escape. When I looked up Colin was standing there, a gun tucked into his pants and an evil grin on his face. I gently moved Maura off my leg and stood up, not yet pulling my gun. Luckily Maura was still able to put pressure on her bleeding wound, while I took care of Colin.

"I take it you're Detective Jane Rizzoli?" Colin smiled as he made his way down to the ground. "Believe it or not I'm actually glad I can take you out too."

"I'll kill you before you get the chance," I growled.

"Really?" Colin laughed. "Alright, I'll bite. Go ahead Rizzoli, pull your gun."

That's exactly what I did and Colin was right there with me, whipping out his Beretta and taking aim at me. Just in time for Kurt to burst through the door, he looked worse than before- the entire left side of his shirt covered in blood and I could tell it was his own, but that didn't seem to distract Colin at all because he kept his eyes on me. Then I saw why- Kurt had gone straight to Maura, I couldn't blame him I would have too. But then I was distracted for a fraction of a second and I heard Colin's gun go off and I felt a sharp pain in my arm as the bullet hit me. Then before I realized what was going on Colin turned the gun on Maura- he squeezed the trigger, but it wasn't Maura who took the hit… it was Kurt. It didn't stop there, seconds later Colin fired another shot and once again hit Kurt. I had finally recovered from what I had thought was a gunshot wound but was truly only a graze and ran at Colin, my gun forgotten.

Colin slipped his gun back into his pants and quickly pulled out another weapon- this one and ice pick. I caught his hand as he tried to bring the pick down to stab me in the chest and we stood dead locked like that- both struggling.

"Give up Jane. Maura's as good as dead and Kurt is dying from the gunshots and the shrapnel in his body from the grenade."

I hadn't heard any explosion, how had Kurt been injured with a grenade? And how did Colin know about it?

"You're a sick bastard, just like your father," I growled.

Colin immediately ripped his hand from my grasp and brought the pick down again, this time he connected with my shoulder. I cried out in pain and fell to one knee, losing all of my strength to stand for the moment. He tore it from my flesh and came down again- somehow I managed to bring up the same arm he had just stabbed and block the pick. This time it went straight through my lower arm and I jerked away, denying him the chance to stab me again. It didn't seem to bother him; instead he pulled out his gun again and came up to me again. He stood over me and just grinned as he slammed the butt of the gun into my temple, not once but three times. I felt the warm gush of blood spill down the side of my face just as everything started to blur. I'd been pistol whipped twice in my entire career but never as brutally as this, Colin wanted to bash my skull in.

_Get up Janie, get up now or you'll die and so will Maura… Just stand up goddamnit!_ But I couldn't feel any of my limbs, I was completely numb. Then an image of Maura being beaten by Colin as I lay here useless flashed through my head and I started to find my strength. It took me forever to get to my feet and finally catch Colin's attention. But he came right up to me holding his gun to my stomach.

"Why couldn't you just stay down?" he asked.

"Because," I replied through clenched teeth. "I told you I would kill you."

Colin didn't have time to react before I ripped the gun from his hands and turned it on him, pulling the trigger immediately. He gasped once before looking down and then falling forward- dead. I stepped back and let him fall harshly to the pavement, and then I dropped the gun and hobbled over to Maura and collapsed down next to her and Kurt. Both of them were still breathing thankfully, but both were also bleeding heavily.

"Stay with me Maura, you to Kurt."

"You don't die on us either Jane," Kurt said.

"I wouldn't worry about that," I told him. "Maura how are you hanging in there?"

"M-missed all m-major organs, through a-an-d through," she barely got out.

That's when I heard a familiar voice shouting for me- Korsak, he had found us. And by the sound of it he had a few people with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Patty Doyle held up his hands in surrender the second the cops piled into his office. He knew what had happened, that his own daughter had turned him in so she could start over. Patty should be furious, but he wasn't he couldn't blame her for her actions and therefore put up no fight when a man named Cavanaugh cuffed him and read him his rights.

"It's time I stopped running," was all Doyle had to say as he was lead out to a police cruiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I fought Korsak as he tried to get me medical attention before Kurt and Maura, even though I was starting to fade out myself because of the trauma to my head I wouldn't go before them. Finally he relented, and Maura was lifted onto a gurney and wheeled away, and then Kurt was too, lastly I was loaded into the back of an ambulance and Korsak jumped in too, not wanting to leave my side.

"We got Patty, Janie," he said. "And Colin is dead, it's over now."

"It's not over until Maura is stable," I managed. "And you owe her an apology."

Korsak smiled and took my hand in his, like he had done when he had rescued me from Hoyt the first time. The next thing I knew I was out, finally succumbing to the huge pain in my head- probably a concussion. But my job was far from over, I had something I needed to give to Maura, I wasn't done yet. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go everyone, chapter 12. It's not super exciting but I plan to wrap things up in the next chapter of two. I want to thank you all for staying with me this long. Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you think and as always enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Korsak stood next to Olivia outside of the ICU their friend Jane had been put in three days ago when they went to arrest Colin and Patty Doyle. The doctors had explained that the stab wound to her shoulder hadn't broken any bones but had caused some muscle and possible joint damage. The stab wound on her lower arm wasn't extremely bad but the pick had gone all the way through and had remained there until it had been removed in the ER. Besides the whole in her arm she also had a fractured radius caused by the pick nicking the bone. The reason she was still in the ICU and not awake yet was because of the head trauma caused by a server pistol whipping. Olivia and Korsak had been informed that if Jane had been hit any harder or anymore times she could have had permanent damage and could have even fallen into a coma. She was lucky her skull had held when the metal slammed into her head- she only sustained a nasty cut and a concussion. But for some reason she hadn't woken up and that made Korsak and Olivia worry that there was more damage than was originally thought.

Olivia crossed one arm over her chest and rested the other on top of it, using it to rest her chin. Jane had sustained her injuries doing what she did best- protecting people in trouble. It was no surprise that Jane had refused medical treatment until both Kurt and Maura received medical treatment. What surprised Olivia was that Kurt hand survived despite extreme injuries over half of his body- and that he had woken up just a few hours ago, in extreme pain but he was awake none-the-less. Maura was still unconscious in another ICU down the hall from Jane, she was stable but the wound she had received was just as bad as the one Jane had had back after the siege on headquarters.

"How much longer do you think she'll be out?" Korsak asked suddenly.

"I couldn't tell you," Olivia replied. "She should have woken up by now, but the concussion is probably slowing it down."

"Did you go see Kurt after he woke up?" Korsak moved away from talking about his partner. "I've been meaning to, to apologize for treating him like a killer before we had any evidence."

"Yeah, I went to see him just before you go here," Olivia let out a deep sigh. "He's in server pain but he keeps asking about Jane and Maura."

Korsak let out a half-hearted laugh at the thought of Kurt caring so much about a cop. He assumed it came from him being so attached to Maura, who it seemed had some type or relationship with Jane- but he wasn't sure.

"When she does get up the doctors will have a lot on their hands," Korsak said moving back to talking about his partner. "Jane's going to fight them pretty hard."

"What else would you expect out of her?" Olivia smiled to herself. "Hopefully the morphine will keep her groggy enough she won't hurt herself or any of the staff."

It was pretty wishful thinking on Olivia's part; she had seen Jane coming out of morphine before, she didn't know where she was or what was happening so she fought anyone who tried to touch her. Olivia had to go in and calm her down then explain what had happen- all the resulted from Jane's panic was her ripping her stitches out putting her in three times more pain then before.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Korsak declared. "You want to come with me?"

Olivia glanced at her friend lying in the hospital bed, completely motionless except the constant rise and fall of her chest. Finally she nodded and followed Korsak to the elevator, neither of them said a word on the way down to the cafeteria- the fear of their mutual friend never waking up hanging heavily over them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt's entire left side was burning with unbearable pain that shot through him constantly. Every time he took a breath a searing pain radiated over his wounded torso, causing him to cry out which only brought him more pain. After a while he started to push through the pain and bit his lip every time he was about to scream. He had woken up only an hour or two ago and had been informed of the extent of his injuries. The doctor's had explained that he had second degree burns over part of his left side, and there had been shrapnel lodged all over on that same side that the doctors had barely been able to remove all of it. Lastly he had two gunshot wounds, one in his left shoulder, rendering him unable to move if fully and the other in his upper left arm- every injury (except for the scrapes on his face) had been to his left side. Kurt thanked God that he was right handed, at the realization he could still write.

But Kurt cared less about whether or not he could throw a ball and more about the conditions of Maura and Jane. When he had woken up Jane's friend Dr. Olivia Dutcher had been there but she hadn't said anything about either of them. The doctors wouldn't tell him anything either, they just gave him more morphine to knock him back out. However it hadn't knocked him out or killed the pain, morphine for some reason had no effect on Kurt it just made his fingers numb and tingly. Not that anyone listened to him, after all he didn't have any medical records or any records for that matter- over a year ago when he and Maura had almost been arrested because they had records on file like everyone else in America Patty had had Colin hide the records. But he knew that anyone with the right skills could easily recover them and that's what he counted on- because he had read the files on the detectives he knew that a Detective Barold Frost could easily get the records back.

"Hey could I get some Vicodin or something, please?" Kurt shouted trying to get a nurses attention.

Receiving only weird glances from the few nurses that had heard him Kurt grumbled to himself and dropped his head into the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pain radiated in my skull as I started to regain consciousness, everything was swimming and a bright white light and my eyes struggle to adjust. My left arm hurt from the shoulder to the wrist and I was unable to move it because of some type of restraint. Everything was wrong, I didn't recognize any of my surroundings and that scared me. When my eyes finally did adjust something was partially blocking my vision in my right eye. I still wasn't able to determine where I was or what had happened- nor could I remember what happened.

"Sir she's waking up," the sudden sound was loud and I winced.

One of them, a man, came up to the side of the bed I was in and shined a bright concentrated light into my eye. That was his mistake; I threw my right arm up knocking the light pen out of his hand and hitting him hard in the face. He stumbled back with a cry of surprise and pain, seconds later someone pinned my shoulder down to keep me from hitting anyone else. Finally after a moment of futile struggling the man I had punched stood up straight and came over to the bed side, holding his hand to his now bloody nose. That's when I realized he was a doctor and that I was in the hospital. Had I really just broken the nose of a medical doctor?

"Damnit Officer Rizzoli, that's one hell of a right hook," he said through clenched teeth, but his tone was friendly.

"Detective," I corrected him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, now pinching his nose.

"It's Detective Jane Rizzoli, not officer," I repeated.

"My apologies, Detective," he said taking a white cloth from a nurse. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was stabbed by a damned psycho before he fucking pistol whipped me," I recounted. "Where's Maura? Is she alright?"

"J.J. please finish the exam for me," the doctor, who hadn't introduced himself to me, spoke to the same nurse as before. "I need to go get someone to set my nose."

The doctor's nose that I had most likely broken walked out accompanied by another nurse that had been checking the monitors that was hooked to me. I was left alone with the male nurse he had left with me, leaving me to have to fight with him to get my clothes back so I could do my job.

"Don't touch me," I ordered, swatting J.J.'s hand away.

"You know you're awfully combative for someone in your condition," he said with a sigh.

"Watch it pal, I will break your nose the same way I broke your bosses," I warned him.

"I'm just doing my job detective," he glanced at his watch. "But if you want to be this way I have no objections. I can't stop you from signing out AMA, it's your choice."

"I'm glad we get each other," I said, forcing a smile.

"But just know you do have a concussion and in all honesty you're lucky to be alive. If you had taken one more crack to the skull or if he had hit you any harder you would most likely be in a coma," J.J. was trying to scare me. "The sling is to keep you from damaging your shoulder any more than it already is. I'm sure you've had a dislocated shoulder before, it's the same kind of sling."

Before I could ask him to go ahead and leave I recognized Olivia coming towards the room along with Korsak. A wave of relief went through me the second I caught Olivia's eye and I could visibly see the relief she and Korsak felt. They came in just as J.J. excused himself and went out of the room grumbling to himself, both Korsak and Olivia couldn't fight the smiles that stretched across their face. Using my good are to push myself up I greeted them back with a half-hearted smile because of the pain.

"We were starting to think you were never waking up," Korsak joked.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, not fully realizing I had been out for too long.

"Almost four days," Olivia replied. "Colin hit you pretty hard; everyone was scared you had ended up in a coma."

"What about Kurt and Maura? Are they okay?" I asked, forgetting about my injuries.

"Kurt had some very bad injuries but he woke up just a few hours ago, doctors said it was almost a miracle, he should be dead," Korsak told me.

Neither of them answered about Maura- their faced just seemed grim and stiff. My heart sank instantly at the realization that I hadn't been able to protect her that I had screwed up and failed. I started to clench my right fist, feeling angry about this turn of events but then Olivia put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maura's injury is almost the exact same as the one you sustained after the siege on headquarters," she started. "She's in an ICU down the hall, they're hoping she'll wake up in the next few weeks but it could be longer."

"But she's alive?" I asked.

"Alive and stable," Korsak assured me.

"Thank God. You two had me thinking she was dead," I laughed even though I didn't find it funny. "Help me up Olivia."

"Doctors say you're free to go?" she asked in surprise as she dropped the bar on the side of the bed and grabbed my good arm to pull me up.

I shook my head but continued to push myself of the bed. My feet hit the cold tile floor seconds later and with a shiver I stretched as much as I could in my current state. As Olivia went to get a spare pair of my clothes she had left with a nurse I took in the full extent of my injuries for the first time. I knew for sure something had been damaged in my left shoulder and forearm, I also knew that I had a concussion but nothing to major to keep me from functioning. My head pounded but my vision was fine and I didn't feel nauseous. Underneath the bandages on my forehead I could feel the pull of stitches in the skin, realizing that not only did I have a concussion but in time a scar from the butt of the pistol. The sling they had put my arm in was a heavy one, just like the ones used for dislocated shoulders, it strapped around my torso to keep my arm as close to my body as possible. Underneath the hospital gown my shoulder was wrapped tightly with gauze I guessed to protect the stitches. I also noted my forearm had also been stitched and wrapped but in a thicker material, like the ones used for broken arms, which led me to believe the bone had been broken or fractured when the pick had be driven into my arm. The one thing I wasn't able to find was the wound from the bullet grazing my arm; I supposed it was under the same bandages as my shoulder.

Olivia finally returned holding a pair of slacks, a purples t-shirt, black socks and my favorite pair of boots- okay maybe my only pair of boots. She set them behind me on the bed before she picked up the slacks, unfolded them and handed them to me. I don't really know how she expected me to do it with one arm and blocked vision in one eye because of the bandaging. Korsak started to back out towards the door as Olivia realized she would have to help me dress and started to pull one pant-leg over my foot.

"I'm going to call the precinct, tell 'em you're awake," he said.

"Wait a second Korsak," I stopped him. "I need you to do me a favor."

He stopped and waited for me to continue.

"You remember the house we originally talked to Kurtis in?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"The day before they turned themselves in to us someone handed Kurt a dog- puppy- he hasn't had anyone to take care of him while we were here," I explained. "I'm sure Kurt would be grateful if you took care of the dog for a day or so."

"I still don't like either of the two but you know I love animals," Korsak sighed. "Yeah, I can do it but-… How do I get in? Does the dog have a name?"

"I don't know his name, you would have to ask Kurt," I replied. "As for getting into the house, use the house key."

Korsak gave me a weird look as I dug in my pockets (hoping these were the slacks I had been wearing three days ago- which they were) and pulled out a key. I handed it to him still receiving the same weird and questioning look.

"Listen I'll explain what exactly has been going on later. Right now I just need you to do this for me."

Korsak nodded and didn't argue instead he just turned around and walked quickly out of the room, leaving Olivia and I to attempt to pull a shirt over my head. Olivia let the hospital gown drop to the floor after she removed the sling leaving me in my bra feeling really exposed, but after a second she carefully pulled one sleeve over my heavily bandaged arm and then pulled it the rest of the way on. Immediately afterwards she started to reassemble the sling, slipping my arm into it, putting one strap over my right shoulder and then the other she fashioned around my waist. Finally she helped me pull on my socks and boots- which I realized I would need help with for awhile.

"Would you reconsider your choice to go back to D.C.?"

"No Jane," Olivia smiled.

"Find another M.E. yet?" I asked.

"Not yet but I've been thinking," she paused. "If Dr. Isles recovers enough and is interested I can give her the job."

"When she wakes up let me tell her," I smiled. "I mean honestly it'll be a relief to have you out of there, all you ever talk about is Dean."

"Watch it Rizzoli, I will poke you in your stitches," she warned laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura was aware of everything around her but she couldn't open her eyes. The pain in her side steadily increased with every passing minute but she couldn't tell anyone. She felt paralyzed but she knew that was impossible, the bullet had been a through and through only puncturing deep into the muscle. There was no nerve damage, she was sure of that- so why couldn't she get up. It was possible it was just the amount of pain killers they had her on that was keeping her from fully waking up- she was just on the edge of being asleep and awake and she knew she would slip back under in a few minutes. The last thing that crossed her mind before the morphine took her back to unconsciousness was Jane…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt somehow managed to sit up straight when Olivia and I walked into his room, his face full of emotions. When I first saw him I didn't think he looked to bad but after looking closer I could see small patches of blood seeping through the gauze wrapped around his entire upper body (I also realized his hospital gown wasn't over his upper body). Only his neck, head, left forearm and entire right arm were free from the white bandages. He was also extremely pale and looked like he was in extreme pain, it made me wonder if he was still on morphine or not. I'm sure he was looking at me the same way- analyzing the extent of the injuries from what he could see- so I sat down next to him in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. Olivia remained standing and found herself leaning against the wall, staying out of Kurt and my talk.

"You look like hell," I said smiling and placing a hand on his forearm.

"You're one to speak," Kurt smiled. "Have you looked in a mirror?"

"Do they have you on any meds?" I asked.

"Yeah, morphine…" Kurt sighed. "Morphine has no affect on me but they won't give me anything else. Y'know on the fact I have to medical records?"

"I'll have someone get on that for you Kurt," Olivia spoke up.

"Colin Doyle hid them, made them so they don't exist but if you have a guy good with computers you should be able to find them," Kurt explained to her.

I shot a smile at Olivia, glad she was being civil with Kurt even though she knew he was a thief. But she understood how involved I really was with both Kurt and Maura and if she could trust my judgment when everyone else thought they were killers I could count on her to do the same with them.

"Jane how's Maura? No one would answer my questions; they're all ignoring me…"

"She's not awake you but she's okay," I told him. "I promise you when she does wake up and you're able to get around I'll make sure you can see her."

"What about Grant?" Kurt asked. "They'll let me see him while I'm hear right? I know Detective Korsak is going to take care of him but still…"

"They let dogs in the hospital all the time, I'm sure they'll let Grant too," I assured him. "Don't worry about him, okay? Korsak loves dogs; he'll probably take Grant to work knowing him."

"Bet Cavanaugh is going to love that," Olivia laughed.

Kurt and I laughed too but it hurt both of us to do, so much so it was completely visible. After that we just talked about nothing, Olivia joining in every now and then and it was obvious Kurt liked that he was being treated normally. I enjoyed it too, not having to hide things from my team anymore, glad the past three weeks were behind me and I could finally get on with my life. Somehow I would make sure Kurt got a job at the precinct too so he could stay near Maura (if she took the job) and so I could keep an eye on both of them. But out of everything I was worried about- them going back to stealing peoples things wasn't a big worry. So for the moment I didn't worry about work or the bad decisions I had made during this case- I just talked. It was almost two hours later when we stopped, Kurt starting to feel the pain again. Olivia and I made sure the doctors put him on something that would kill the pain before we left, never once having brought up the warehouse while we had been talking.

"Should I take you back to your place?"

"No," I replied shaking my head. "Sign me out but I'm going to stay with Maura… I want to be here when she wakes up."

"You want to sit in a plastic chair for however long in your condition?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They'll give me some pain killers and I'll be fine," I said. "Besides you did the same for me when I had been shot."

"Yeah well I was uninjured," she came back.

"I'm sure I can convince one of the nurses to let me stay in an unoccupied room," I said smiling.

"Fine," Olivia sighed. "But I swear I will not come and get you if you start hurting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Three days later…_

I sat in the plastic chair with my arm still in the sling and a kink in my neck. Maura still lay unconscious in front of me, every so often her fingers twitching or her eyelids moving. Olivia had told me what it had been like for her when I was unconscious from a gunshot wound. I had been out for days but my body twitched and I responded to her touch and voice but just barely. After I massaged the kink out of my neck I leaned forward slightly and took a hold of Maura's hand, lacing my fingers with hers. Deep down I felt bad about how I had treated her originally, I hated myself for being angry with her at the beginning and that I had accused her of murder without any evidence- just like Korsak and Frost had. I just wanted her to know I wasn't going to leave her and that I wanted her to stay in my life. But I guess that's something you truly realize when either of you could have died.

With Maura still unconscious Kurt had stayed away from the room, leaving me to wait, but he stayed in the hospital not having anyone who could take care of him. Yesterday he had managed to convince a nurse to put him in a wheelchair and wheel him over to visit, but it had been hard for him to see his friend like she was- so he stayed away. Instead during certain hours Korsak brought Grant, the rapidly growing Rottweiler puppy, so Kurt could see him and attempt to play with him. Olivia had dropped by a couple times to check on Maura's progress and make sure I ate something. She also made sure I had a clean pair of clothes, of course she had to make sure I wasn't about to let a nurse help me get dressed. But most of the time I was alone with Maura, doctors came in and out but weren't here for more than a couple of minutes. I squeezed Maura's hand, hoping for a response or anything really but knowing it wouldn't happen.

After minutes passed I felt what I thought was her squeezing my hand back but I couldn't be sure. Then as if to confirm what I had thought I heard Maura groan. At first I didn't react basically out of shock, but then I squeezed her hand again and immediately I felt her squeeze back. Seconds later he eyes opened and she squinted at the light but when her eyes adjusted she turned her head to look at me. I just sat there unable to find my voice- was this really happening?

"Hi," her voice was weak from not talking for days but she offered a smile.

"Hi," I said smiling back. "Believe it or not you had us all worried."

"I think that hit to the head you took has you seeing things," she said. "We're the only ones here."

"Okay Maura both my partner Korsak and my friend Olivia are elsewhere right now and Kurt is down the hall with Grant," I told her. "Maybe I should get the doctor…"

"Don't I'm fine," Maura tried to convince me. "Don't forget I'm a doctor too, and I'm saying I'll be fine."

"Fine by me," I said. "You've been out for six days; I won't leave until you ask me."

"Six days?" she asked in surprise. "Have you been sitting there for six days?"

"No, just three," I replied with a smile.

She shook her head and laid back into her pillow but kept her eyes on me. It was weird that I had waited three days for her to wake up I had nothing to say. Maura didn't have anything to say either, she was aware that she, Kurt and I had been in the hospital and that before that we had been at the warehouse arresting her dad and killing her brother. We just sat their holding hands for a long time before a doctor came in, saw Maura was awake, called in a nurse and check Maura out then they left.

"My parents always thought it was great I wanted to be a doctor, but I don't think they had imagined me being and M.E.," she told me. "I guess I should tell you I used to be the Chief Medical Examiner before I started stealing…"

"Hard to believe that you, of all people, would want to work with the dead," I mused.

"The dead don't judge, and they don't speak so they need someone to give them a voice," she explained.

"Where'd you work?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"BPD morgue," she replied smiling. "Maybe we would have worked together."

"Could you see that?" I asked. "How different things would be?"

"Yeah…" Maura stared at her hands. "Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt; Kurt wouldn't have gotten hurt- I probably wouldn't even know Kurt- I should have never left…"

"Hey what's done is done right?" I said. "You have Kurt and you sure as hell have me."

Maura smiled again and pulled her hand away from mine to brush a stray hair out of my face. But just like any crappy romantic comedy movie before I could lean over and kiss her someone knocked on the door. Maura and I both looked over at the door at the same time and saw Kurt standing there without any help. He was holding his arm close to his side and was hunched over slightly but he moved like he was uninjured. Before I could respond he was over by Maura's side, grinning like a mad man, glad to see his partner awake and well.

"You could have told me she was awake Jane," he said to me.

"Sorry, we were kind of busy," I replied.

"Hi Kurtis," Maura said. "I'm surprised you'd be walking so soon."

"I would be too, but this is nothing compared to the injuries I got overseas," Kurt waved it off as if it were nothing.

"I take it you just finished playing with Grant?" Maura asked.

"Jane's partner brought him over, the doctors let me play with him in a waiting room," Kurt explained. "Doc said I'd be here for another week or two, you're probably going to be the same."

"I was off work for three months when I was shot, your wound is almost exactly like mine was, but they released me after a couple of weeks into Olivia's care," I told them. "Looking at the same wall day in and day out get's kind of boring."

Another knock on the door kept the conversation from maturing any farther- Olivia stood there but didn't enter.

"Hey Jane if you're up to it Doyle is being question in about half an hour," she said. "I thought you might want to be there. Good to see you up Dr. Isles"

Maura smiled as thanks before I glanced at Maura and then Kurt before standing.

"Yeah I should probably be there," I said, before turning to Kurt and Maura. "You be okay without me for an hour or two?"

They both nodded and I leaned down to kiss Maura before I followed Olivia out the door.

"You realize Cavanaugh is going to chew you out for having a relationship with her, right?" Olivia asked as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah, but then he'll tell me I'm a good cop and he'll let it slid," I said smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt waited for Jane and her friend Olivia to get into the elevator before he turned found a doctor to give him a ball-park on when Maura would be released. He didn't know what her plan was but he knew she was coming up with something, that's what she was best at. When he returned he helped Maura sit up and get comfortable.

"Doc said two-three weeks before you'll be discharged, no flying or driving for at least for," Kurt told her.

"We'll be long gone before that," Maura shook her head. "We'll leave in a week."

"And where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"I was thinking the Bahamas," Maura said. "You'll need to buy plane tickets."

"Wait you want to leave Boston?" Kurt asked. "You get the cop, your brother is dead and dad is in prison and you want to leave?"

"I know you don't get it but we have to," Maura said.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "Tell me why Maur."

"Did you not see my brother almost kill Jane?" Maura cried. "She has enough on her plate without me around. If I hadn't brought her into this she wouldn't have been in the hospital. She can't date me either, I'm a criminal people won't like that a cop is seeing a criminal."

"So why don't you tell her that?" Kurt was confused.

"I honestly think it would be easier for her if we just disappeared," Maura replied. "Please Kurt? I can't hurt her anymore than I already have."

Kurt sighed but nodded and muttered an okay, knowing full well Maura would argue it until he agreed. He could tell this was the last thing Maura wanted to do but that she felt she didn't have a choice. It had been when she woke up that she had made the decision to leave and not tell Jane, she had no choice. Maura was thankful for all that Jane had done for her but the best way to thank her was to leave, it was all she could do.

"I'll get on it," Kurt said. "Just get some rest and wait for her to get back."

"I love you, you know that right Kurt?" Maura smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, laughing. "Just without sex."

"Alright get out of here and get the tickets," Maura laughed.

Kurt smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Maura to her thoughts. She knew it was a dumb idea to leave AMA and then board a plan to get out of the country- not to run but to save Jane from more pain. Her side started hurting so she sunk back into the pillows and fought tears- not from the pain but from the choice she had to make.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here you go, unfortunately Chapter 14- the next chapter- will most likely be the final chapter and I promise to get it up ASAP to end this dramatic story. Thank you for reading and sticking with me even though I've been pretty lazy, please don't be afraid to tell me what you think and as always enjoy until I can upload the next chapter!**

Chapter 13

_Five days after Doyle's questioning…_

Maura had made great progress in the five days since had been awake. Her side still hurt but the pain had dulled enough for her to be able to walk, even though she tended to hunch over. I had stayed with her the entire time, only leaving when I absolutely had too. Kurt was healing up real well, the pain seeming to have subsided. He walked up right but was still unable to use his left arm completely. I wasn't doing to bad either; I was still wrapped in the surgical gauze and in the sling but the bandage on my forehead had been removed leaving the stitching visible. But even with my progress I still needed help getting dress so Olivia spent some time at the hospital as well, not only watching me but checking on Maura and Kurt. She was waiting for me to offer Maura the position of Chief M.E., which I planned on doing today.

Everything was in place for her to take the job, the paperwork and everything else. Frost had even managed to recover all of their files. All that was left to do was offer her the position- and of course for her to accept. I had even gone so far as to get a job for Kurt in the precincts café working with my mom. That way he could stay near Maura and I could keep an eye on him, not that I felt I couldn't trust them but I wanted to be safe. I knew all too well the extent of Kurt's strength and how easily he snapped- him being in the same building assured me that someone would be able to calm him down if all else failed. Kurt actually reminded me a lot of Stanley who had originally run the café before he retired two months ago- with one huge difference you had to piss Kurt off whereas Stanley was always in a bad mood. The other reason I set the job up for him was because my mom could use some help and I was sure she could keep him in line. By the end of a month she would probably be considering him family, which was probably the best thing for him.

Right now though I wasn't ready to tell either of them about the offers I wanted to finish our game of 21. Korsak had brought me a deck of cards so when Maura was asleep and Kurt was elsewhere I could keep my boredom away with a game of solitaire. Kurt had taken the job of dealing to Maura and me and after six hands I was down nearly seven bucks since we were playing for quarters (which none of us actually had). I glanced down at my two cards again and weighing my chances, I had fifteen which meant anything over six was no good. Hanging my head in shame for knowing I would lose another hand I hit- and low and behold it was a six. I waited for Maura to play her hand, ending up with a nineteen and losing to Kurt with a twenty. Maura's handed Kurt over her loss and then he handed it to me since it was only a nickel, but whatever.

"Looks like Jane finally won," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah because Dr. Isles over here finally screwed up on counting cards," I smiled.

"I wasn't counting cards," Maura tried to defend herself. "I was just lucky."

"Oh yeah sure, I believe that," I laughed.

"You two have fun arguing over whether or not Maura was counting cards, which we all know you were," Kurt said and I threw my arm up to prove my point. "But Detective Korsak will be by with Grant soon and I want to get my full time with him."

Maura and I both waved to Kurt in understanding before he left with my deck of cards. The entire time we had been playing cards I had been perched next to Maura on the bed, now I leaned back to lay next to her and draped my right arm over her shoulders, pulling her close but being careful not bump her wound which was on her right. She oriented herself so she was comfortable before she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I've have a proposal for you Maura," I said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, glancing up at me. "And what would that be Jane?"

"Olivia, both my friend and Chief M.E., was offered her old job back with the FBI and she's of course going so she has to find a suitable replacement. Someone with experience and the skills and qualifications," I explained. "She knew about you being the previous M.E. and brought it up to me… If you want the position it's yours."

"Jane I-…" she stopped.

"I also have a job lined up for Kurt," I said quickly. "Nothing big- he'd be working in the café at the precinct with my ma…"

"That's a big offer…" Maura was speaking more to herself than me. "Could I think it over for a day or two? Talk to Kurtis?"

"Yeah, sure… Olivia doesn't leave for another couple of months so I see no problem in that," I was surprised she wasn't more eager to take the position. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah it's just not something I want to think about right now," she replied. "Right now I just want to get out of here."

"There's another perk of the job, you can keep both of your houses; Kurt can live in one and you in the other," I smiled. "I mean if you wanted to do that…"

Maura smiled back and reached up to kiss me, I met her lips kissing her back. It was an awkward position that we were laying in but we ignored the discomfort. The entire time we had both been awake we had only managed a peck on the cheek here and a brief kiss on the lips there. Sooner or later it would come out to Cavanaugh the extent of my relationship with Maura and unprofessional way I had handled the information she and Kurt had given me. But even though I had withheld information and had been involved with a suspect in a murder investigation they had been cleared of everything. This meant that even though I had made a poor choice I hadn't done anything that would cause me to lose my badge. For some reason that was what went through my mind during our kiss, and before I could dismiss it someone cleared their throat. Maura and I broke apart and looked towards the person who had made the noise- when I saw who was standing in the doorway I jumped up and caused a wave of pain to ripple through my body. So much for Cavanaugh finding things out later…

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you were just kissing an ex-con Rizzoli," he said immediately stepping forward with his arms crossed. "Because you're a damn good cop and according to her records Dr. Isles is a perfect citizen."

"How'd I know you would say that?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Because I say it to damn often," he replied with a huff. "If you weren't so good at your job I would have fired you already. Even though you made some real questionable choices during the case you ended up being right and I expect nothing less out of you."

"I take it Olivia opened her mouth?" I asked, almost completely forgetting Maura.

"You're lucky she did," he told me. "I don't give a damn that you two are seeing each other, but if things hadn't turned out the way they did- if she had been the killer- the department could have been in real deep shit and I wouldn't have been able to defend your actions. So next time Rizzoli you come to me."

"It wasn't completely her choice, sir," Maura spoke up. "I'm sure you read the files I turned over, I used those as leverage…"

"I know," Cavanaugh sighed. "Believe me Dr. Isles I'm quite aware of the situation you put her in, but I know it wasn't entirely you or your partner."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to check on the department's best detective," he replied with one of his rare smiles. "And to make sure Dr. Isles had been offered the job."

"That the only reason?" I asked.

"I pass the hospital on my way home, thought I'd see you since I hadn't yet," he admitted, and then glanced at his watch. "And I should probably get going. I expect you back at work in the next three months, no sooner no later- understand Rizzoli?"

"I understand Cavanaugh," I nodded and flashed him a smile.

As he turned his back to us and walked towards the door he gave me a thumbs up and I heard him mumble 'good'. Maura and I shot each other a look before laughing slightly- Cavanaugh was a serious man but he was loyal to the people who worked under him and I found his manner humorous as did Maura. Only minutes later Olivia walked into the room, greeting both of us but not taking a seat and I realized what time it was.

"I'm putting my foot down Jane, you're staying with me tonight," she said.

"Don't I get a say?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "And I'm sure Maura won't mind, Kurt will still be here."

"No point in arguing Jane," Maura laughed. "She has the advantage. Go ahead I'll be fine."

It wasn't enough to assure me but I went anyway- I needed a good night's sleep on a real bed for once. I kissed Maura one last time before I followed Olivia down the hall, to the elevator and then to her car in the parking garage. It was going to be a long recovery if I had to convince Maura to take the job, but I had a feeling she would eventually.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kurt returned back to Maura's room not long after Jane had left. He dropped into the chair next to Maura's bed and threw his legs up to rest on the bed. The past five days had been a mad rush to get everything in order for them to leave the country. Everything was ready except for their bags, which they would have to back quickly when they checked out of the hospital. Kurt had purchased two fairly early flights for the day after next to the Bahamas and made reservations at a hotel, all of course under an alias. The plan was to leave early in the morning before Jane came in (or arrived for that matter since she was staying with Olivia), drop by the house and pick up anything they needed- along with Grant who Korsak checked on a few times a day, then they would drive to the airport and be in the air hopefully before Jane found out they had left.

But now Jane had thrown Maura a curve-ball by offering her the job as Chief M.E. - the position that if she would have never left she would have been in today. Jane had even set up a job position for Kurt working in the precincts café- something that Maura was glad off. But her mind had been made since day one, she and Kurt had no choice but to leave and all the job offer had done was make Maura guiltier. To make things easier on herself and Jane, Maura had decided to leave Jane with something that would at least explain her actions- but the entire time Maura had worked on writing the letter she had found it hard to put anything into words.

"Are you still dead set on leaving?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing's going to change my mind on this Kurt," Maura replied.

"I know… it's just that…" Kurt's gaze fell from Maura. "I don't know, I mean if you like the Detective you should stay… And it's obvious both of you legitimately care for each other, it's just not something I would think you would want to throw away."

That was only part of the reason Kurt was hesitant to leave, the rest of it was something he didn't want to admit to Maura. The truth was after the run in with Jane after Desmond's body had been found Kurt had grown attached to Jane. Normally he hated to form any close relationship with a person because of what had happened with his friend a few years ago. But this time he found himself trusting Jane; she had made a deal even though it could have cost her, her job and reputation. Kurt had admired her tenacity, loyalty and faith in two criminals even when everything was on the line. Then there was the fact he saw the way Maura looked at Jane; he knew Maura felt strongly for Jane and that it would kill Maura if she lost her. Kurt had done everything he could to keep Maura happy since he had been hired by Doyle to protect her and that's all he wanted to do now- make sure she was happy.

"That's why we have to go Kurt," Maura said after a long delay. "Because I care about her I have to leave for her sake… She'll cope with it over time and sooner or later I'll move on too…"

"I hope you're right," Kurt sighed.

"Me too," Maura said. "Me too…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Five days before- Doyle's interrogation_

Patty Doyle sat in the bleak interrogation room at the Police Department waiting for the detectives to start questioning him. Across from him sat an older slightly balding man Doyle knew to be Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh- someone he had run into a lot during his time in Boston. Next to Cavanaugh was another aged detective a Sergeant by the name of Vincent Korsak- it was him who had arrested Doyle just a few days ago. Doyle wondered if the young female detective was behind the one-way mirror. He remembered Maura bringing her up once in the past couple of weeks and then Colin had mentioned a detective when he had pulled a gun on Maura- Patty could only assume they meant the same Detective Jane Rizzoli. Finally Lieutenant Cavanaugh cleared his throat and got the ball rolling.

"You were a tough guy to catch Doyle," he started. "I remember them talking about you when I was just a rookie, no one could get you… But then when you have a chance to get away during a firefight you stay and turn yourself in willingly? You have to understand why I'm skeptical about it."

"I had a good run," Patty said gruffly. "And I'm getting old; staying out of the police's reach is hard work."

"But your daughter, your own flesh and blood was the one who turned you over to us, you just didn't run when we got there," Cavanaugh stated. "If it weren't for her you'd still be a free man."

"You expect me to blame this all on her?" Patty almost laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Lieutenant, but I'm not that kind of man."

"That's bullshit Doyle," Korsak spoke for the first time. "You're a cold blooded killer and you got caught."

"My daughter made the choice she believed was right and I don't blame her for that," Patty shot at Korsak. "I never wanted her in this life."

"What are you talking about?" Korsak asked.

"When Maura was born I told her mother she had died. A woman I knew pretty well took her in and raised her, the way she deserved to be raised. If I hadn't done that Maura would have been in danger," Patty explained. "Maura's mother- adoptive mother- told her the truth one day, after that Maura started stealing. But that wasn't what I had wanted for her."

"Was it the same for your son?" Cavanaugh asked.

Doyle shook his head and rested his elbows on the table before resting his chin on his hands. He took a deep breath before taking his elbows from the table and leaning back- he was starting to get annoyed. What he really needed was to stand up and stretch his legs but he didn't because of the cops sitting across from him.

"I was less worried about him; in my profession a daughter is a weak spot, something my enemies could use to hurt me. Colin grew up to be one hell of a hacker and I was proud of him, he was an asset," he finally answered. "He resented Maura and that is where he failed."

"It must have hurt to have your son turn on you too…" Korsak mused.

"Colin was a disgrace," Patty spat. "I may deal in death but turning on your family is unacceptable."

"Why should it matter to you?" Korsak asked.

"I kill those who deserve to die," Patty said. "I do not kill women and I do not kill children. I have my morals."

"Couldn't your men, who didn't turn on you and are still on the streets, just kill Maura? Without your consent?" Cavanaugh asked.

"My men won't touch her," Patty said. "As long as I'm alive no one will go near her or your Detective Rizzoli."

Both Korsak and Cavanaugh glanced at each other then back at the one-way mirror; for some reason none of them knew Doyle had somehow ordered Jane untouchable by his men.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Present…_

I sat on my couch for the first time in eleven days, waiting for Olivia to bring me a drink. Almost an hour ago she had picked me up from the hospital telling me I needed sleep in a real bed and not a plastic chair. I had agreed mostly because I knew Maura wouldn't try to go anywhere without telling me. Olivia dropped down next to me and handed me a glass of water- she had opted for a beer for herself.

"How come I don't get a beer?" I asked.

"Because you're on heavy pain killers," Olivia replied with a smirk. "So did you finally offer her the job?"

"Yeah, she said she needed to think about it," I replied. "With her recovery and everything…"

"Fine by me," Olivia nodded. "But I need an answer by next month, because if she says no I still have to find another candidate."

We both fell silent and for a long time we just sat there sipping at our drinks. It had always been hard between us to find things to talk about. Usually we had a case we were working so we would talk about that, other times we talked sports, but mostly it was work. That wasn't to say we weren't good friends because we were not having things to talk about was just a thing that came and went. Right now the silence was cause by a lack of wanting to bring up what had happened while arresting Patty Doyle and attempting to arrest Colin Doyle. It was still all too fresh in our minds and to easy to recall the blood that had been spilled- and whose it was.

"I can't stop thinking about Doyle's interrogation," I finally said staring blankly forward.

"Something about it not sitting well with you?" Olivia asked.

"Why would he order his men not to touch me?" I asked. "And when? He hasn't been allowed to use the phone since we arrested him. He didn't even call his lawyer…"

"Maybe Maura said something to him at the beginning of the case?" Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose," I agreed. "I guess it's just weird that for once someone is _not_ trying to kill me."

"You could always ask Doyle to tell his men you're fair game?" Olivia laughed.

"I think I'll pass on that," I laughed back.

Olivia sunk back deeper into the couch and took another large swig of her beer. It was evident that she was tired and hadn't slept well for days, which was to be expected for someone who had a large amount of dead bodies in the morgue still from the shooting. Everything she had done earlier was nothing compared to the paperwork she had to fill out now explaining the cause of death, time of death, the circumstances leading up to the death and the overall health of the victim when he died. Knowing her, she probably stayed up most of the night trying to at least get on report finished- because even though there had been a gunfight murderers didn't stop to give the M.E. time to catch up.

"Why did you bring me here instead of your place?"

"I figured you could do without Gabriel while you were recovering," she replied. "Besides I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, along with a couple other DB's I have to examine..."

"Dean not letting you do your job?" I asked.

"He doesn't like that I'm staying up until two-three in the morning," she sighed. "I know he means well but I need to get the reports done before I leave so I don't dump them on my replacement."

"So you just assume I'll let you work?" I joked.

"Please I would have to force you to get me to stop working," Olivia smiled. "You're the definition of workaholic."

I smirked at her before taking a drink of my water. In less than three months Olivia would be back in DC working for the F.B.I. once more and I would have a new co-worker. If all went well I would be working with Maura and things wouldn't be too different from the way it was now, at least I would know who I was working with. But if Maura declined the position Olivia would have to hunt for another person qualified to take the job and I would be left getting use to how they worked and getting to know them. I hated change more than anything, Olivia and I had been working together since I had been promoted to Detective and moved from Vice and Narcotics to Homicide. Having to get into the swing of things with Maura- someone I had slept with- was one thing, getting into the swing of things with someone I had never met was a completely different story, and defiantly not something I was willing to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Two days later, 9:20 AM_

Kurt watched Maura as she slipped into a pair of black slacks and then a stripped Versace blouse- and amazingly enough a pair of flats he had convinced her to wear instead of heels. She was slow but made good time and was ready to leave within fifteen minutes. Kurt himself was in a pair of boots, boot-cut jeans and a v-neck shirt- if he was going to be forced to leave he was at least going to be comfortable while doing it.

"The car is in the parking garage, second floor, you start out I'll get everything squared away," Kurt told Maura.

Maura nodded and without a word lead Kurt out of the room and down the hall, never once glancing back. While Maura continued towards the elevator Kurt stopped at the floors front desk and asked for Maura to be released. He signed a few papers before reaching into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. On the front was Detective Rizzoli's name written in neat cursive- Maura's handwriting- Kurt handed it to the nurse and gave her directions as to what to do with it. Without any questions asked she smiled and took it, setting it down on the desk before turning back to her work.

In the parking garage Kurt found his car easily and Maura was already seated in the passenger seat waiting for him. He found himself gripping tightly at the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking space and down the ramp. Maura remained silent as she watched the passing scenery on the way back to her house. Kurt could only guess that she was thinking about Jane and whether or not things would be different. Being the man that he was Kurt reached over and took Maura's hand in his- when he had originally been hired to protect Maura they had been at odds, now they were extremely close. It was in that Kurt found he would do anything she asked him to do; even if that met she would be hurt in the process. He found it so hard to let her do this to herself but he didn't have a choice- he wasn't about to risk losing his closest friend.

"I owe you everything Kurt," Maura broke her long silence. "Both you and Jane are the reasons I'm still alive today…"

"We were just doing our job," was all Kurt could reply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Later, 11:10 AM_

Olivia had dropped me off at the front entrance of Boston General Hospital before she headed in to the precinct to work on more paperwork and any autopsy's she had in line for today. I entered one of the elevators and took the short ride up to the floor Maura, Kurt and I had been placed in after being removed from the ICU. Yesterday when I had come by we had talked more about the position I had offered Maura, but not so much so that she gave me an answer yet- she had told me today she would have a definite answer. I passed the nurse's station feeling good about how things had been going in the past few days, but as I neared the room I slowed my pace. Most of the time I could hear Kurt and Maura talking, or at least something, but this time I heard nothing. My heart started to sink when I entered the room and no one was there.

"Maura?" I called out hoping for a response.

I walked farther into the room and threw back a divider curtain which only revealed another empty bed. In almost a panic I spun around and slammed my leg into the side of one bed before I was able to rush out the door to find a nurse. The girl at the nurse's station wasn't someone I recognized- she seemed too young and perky to be a nurse in all honesty- but she was the only one around. She looked up at me when my hand came down on the desks top to keep my balance.

"Did a tall guy and a shorter brunette woman come by here? The woman was in room 340 or something like that…?"

"A man and a woman left almost two hours ago," the nurse said. "Both had been patients."

"The doctor discharged them?" I asked in disbelief.

The nurse pushed her chair back and typed a few things into a computer before turning back to me and shaking her head.

"Both of them left AMA," she replied.

"Against medical advice? Did they say where they were going?" I was now panicking.

"Sorry," she said. "I wish I could help you more."

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath, pushing away from the counter about to leave to call Olivia.

"Wait," the nurse voice caused me to stop. "You're Detective Rizzoli right?"

"I am," I nodded turning around.

"The big guy gave this to me," she held out an envelope. "He said to give it to a dark haired woman- a Detective Rizzoli- I didn't think anything of it."

I took the envelope and uttered thanks before heading to a seating area to read whatever it was. Holding the envelope in my two hands I sat down and just read the name written on the front in perfect cursive- my name. Immediately I could tell it wasn't Kurt's handwriting but Maura's- my heart sank even more. I flipped the envelope over and broke the seal, inside was a letter that I pulled out and unfolded. What I saw actually brought tears to my eyes, even before I started reading it- I knew what it said.

_Jane,_

_ I can't say that you don't know how much it hurts me to write this, because you do. What I know you don't understand is why I left without telling you… To be honest I don't think I can give you a good answer but I know I have to try. First you have to understand none of this should have happened, J.T. should have never been murdered, Kurt and I should have never gone to the VanCroft's and you and I should have never crossed paths. But we did and I can't change that, nor would I want to. If things had gone differently it might have been my death you were investigating now, not recovering from stab wounds in an ICU at Boston General. Unfortunately it was my bad decisions that caused all of this to happen. The only good thing I got out of this was you._

_ The first time we spoke I found myself unable to stop thinking about you, which sounds cliché but believe me it's true. Then somehow the two of us, a thief and a cop, ended up sitting across from one another at dinner talking like old friends. You put your faith in me- and Kurt- after that to give you the real killer and if not turn ourselves in. I was foolish enough to let you do that, to get involved in my family matters and that's where we end up._

_ My brother was the one who put you in the hospital and that was because I lead you to him. I understand it is your job to serve and protect but your loyalty was what almost got you killed and I can't live with that. That's why I chose to leave, Jane, I've caused you enough trouble and enough pain already. I figured by getting out of your way I could spare you any farther pain, even if it caused me more. You'll probably never be able to forgive me and I'm okay with that. So please Jane, understand that I had no choice but to leave Boston and I only am doing it because I've found I can't hurt you any longer…_

_ Love,_

_ Maura_

I bit my lip to keep the frustration I felt from completely taking over. Maura had left because of some miss guided notion that she had caused all of this to happen and that her leaving would make things better for me. I folded the letter up as best as I could before I pulled out my cell and dialed Olivia- just as I forcefully pushed open the door to the stair well. Olivia answered on the third ring, sounding confused as to why I was calling.

"I need you to drive me over to Maura's she left AMA two hours ago," I said through clenched teeth. "I have to see if they left anything that can tell me where they went."

I hung up before Olivia had time to reply. The cold reality was that I should have seen something like this coming; Maura had been acting weird for a day or two. I should have known Maura would try and skip out- me missing it was just proving that the drugs I was on were screwing with my judgment. All I knew now was that I had to find both her and Kurt before they were too far gone.


	14. Final Chapter

**Well everyone this is it, the final chapter! I've had so much fun writing Doctor of Deception and hope you had fun reading it. I apologize if this chapter feels rushed, I tried to space it out as much as I could. So please for one last time, tell me what you think, thank you for sticking with me all this time, and as always- enjoy! (Also be on the lookout for my next story!)**

Chapter 14

I stood in Maura's house, the one we had first questioned Kurt in over three weeks ago, not really surprised some possessions of the ex-occupants had been taken. They had come here and taken only things they found necessary, heavier clothing had been left, along with anything that couldn't just be taken in a suitcase. On the bed I could only assume was Kurt's were a single sandal, the other was nowhere in sight. _Probably forgotten in the mad rush to get out of here… _I thought. They had been careful not to leave anything that would lead me to find them hell they probably had used an alias to buy plan tickets and leave the country. That's why the sandal stood out to me, it was the only thing out of place in the entire house for some reason Kurt had left it out, unless it was just forgotten and completely irrelevant.

I left it where it was and headed back outside and slid into the passenger seat of Olivia's car. She glanced over at me about to ask me something but I just shook my head and settled back into the seat. I started to piece things together in my head; Kurt and Maura had had a three hour window to get out of the hospital, take whatever they needed from their house and take Grant, then to get to the airport if they bought plan tickets or to get out of the Boston area before I found them missing. If they had left in the car there wasn't anything I could do, but if they had boarded a plane I could talk to airport security to see if they had left a car there and then get rosters from flights in a certain time period- granted they used their real names, which they probably hadn't.

"Take me to the department with you," I said receiving a glare from Olivia. "I promise all I'll be doing is trying to track them down, that's it."

"So you know generally where they went?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I do know they probably went somewhere warm and with sand," I replied.

"How do you figure?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I found a man's sandal on the bed, only thing out of place in the entire house," I told her. "It's not much but if they wanted to get out of town before I caught on and they knew they only had an hour or two they took a plane."

"That's a lot of names to go through," Olivia reminded me. "How do you plan to find them, assuming they used their names?"

"Narrowing down the purchase to the past 10 days and two tickets bought, limiting to the search to places like Florida, California, Bahamas, anyone who had a dog that was being taken with them," I listed the things. "It will still be a long list but it's worth a shot."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Olivia escorted me up to brick and promptly left to take care of some work in the morgue. I made my way over to my desk, which was now stacked high with paperwork from nearly three weeks of absence. No one paid any attention to me as I found my desk phone and typed in information on my computer- searching for Boston's main airport. My plan was to call and hopefully get someone helpful to give me the information I needed without making me get a warrant- which I had no grounds for. Even though Cavanaugh had been made aware of the issue he couldn't formally launch any type of investigation because they had left on their own free will. Right now everything was up to me, an off-duty homicide detective trying to locate someone who didn't want to be found. I swallowed the nagging feeling that I would never find them and dialed the number for the airport- and after being put on hold several times and redirected even more I was put on the line with someone who could help me.

"Hi, I'm Detective Rizzoli from Boston Homicide, I'm calling to see if I can get flight information that could possibly lead to a-" I paused thinking of what to say. "Missing person. I was redirected to you, they told me you could help."

"Shouldn't missing persons be calling me and not a homicide detective?" the voice on the other line came from a woman.

"I guess you could say this is more of a personal matter than anything," I admitted.

"I see," the woman said. "I'll do as much as I can but I'm sure you know I need a warrant if you want a manifest."

"Unfortunately that's what I need and I have no grounds for a warrant," I explained. "I don't suppose you'll bend a few rules for me?"

The line went silent and after a moment I thought that she had hung up on me. I understood that what I was asking her to do was against the law and that she could lose her job. But I had to at least try, it was the only way I could be sure.

"Give me the parameters of the search and I'll fax you a copy," the woman finally sighed. "But if I lose my job I'll say you were threatening me."

"Alright," I couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's see… I'm looking for someone who purchased two tickets within the past 10-11 days, destination was somewhere that's warm and has sand, they had a dog they would have taken with them and the flight was between 9:30 and 12:00."

"Rather vague," the women sighed. "Give me a moment."

I heard her tapping away at her keyboard using the search restrictions I had given her. For the most part I wasn't too keen on going anywhere that had sand and I was forced to either wear sandals or go barefoot- I preferred boots. What I found even more annoying was if they had gone to the Bahamas they would have had to have gone to a resort, it being more crowded and safer. It would have been ideal for me if they had gone to Florida- I knew the area fairly well and was comfortable searching the beaches. I shook my head and heaved a sigh just wanting to get breaking the law over with.

"Okay Detective I have a list of fifty-nine people who meet the criteria. I'll fax you the list in a moment."

"Thank you," I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "If there's any way I can ever repay you, you tell me."

"You'll be the first I call if I need 'special' help," the woman laughed. "You should be getting the fax about now."

I strained my neck to get a look at the fax, which was in the corner of the room, and saw that there was a fax coming through.

"I've got it," I told her.

"Good… I'm sorry there wasn't much I could do," she said. "I hope you find the person you were looking for."

She hung up before I could say anything else; probably worried that she might get caught illegally giving me information. I set the phone back in the cradle and walked over to the fax to grab the list. Walking back over to my desk I started to read the names, both the person who purchased the ticket and the person who was holding the ticket was listed making the list more than fifty-nine people. It took me less than sixty seconds to read through the names and see that neither of them were on the list- which met they both had used and alias. I slunk back into my chair in defeat, there was no way we could track them this way.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath.

I turned to my computer and painstakingly started to type in name by name seeing if I could get a hit on the name- if I did I would mark it on the sheet. But it was a long and daunting task because of having one arm in a sling, typing with one hand was not quick or efficient. It was almost an hour later by the time I had typed in every single person who had purchased a ticket; I wasn't going to bother with the second holder. After all of that the list had been narrowed down to ten people, still a lot of names. It was slightly shocking that ten people had nothing on record that would help me, no ID, nothing- it was strange.

I dropped the original manifest on my desk and dug for a scrap piece of paper to write down the narrowed down list of ten names. It was aggravating that I didn't have the license plate number from Maura's car so I could call and have airport security look for it to confirm they had in fact gone there. I let out a long sigh as I rested my head in the palm of my hand, trying to think. Kurt had left a sandal, whether purposely or accidently, it was still something that led me to believe they went someplace with sand… But if he had been leading me to them he would have made it easy for me to get their names…

"How's the search going Jane?" I looked up to see Olivia standing over me.

"Could be better," I replied. "I narrowed down the list to ten people but none of them are remotely close to either of them."

"You search them in the database?" Olivia leaned into my desk to read my list and the manifest.

"None of the ten came up with anything," I explained. "Unfortunately they aren't all going to the same place otherwise it would be easy to track them down."

Olivia picked up the list that I had hand written and looked at it for a minute before setting it down and crossing her arms. She stayed that way before she looked back down at the paper again.

"Wait," she pointed at one name. "Where's the manifest?"

"Here," I pulled it out from under my keyboard. "Got something?"

She ignored me and grabbed a pen, writing out two names- one that I recognized as a purchaser and the other as a holder. I couldn't quite get what was important about the names Turk Lathery and Emily Selsi.

"Look at the first name, Turk Lathery," she said tapping the name with her pen.

"Yeah, it's weird, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, confused.

"Switch the K and the T in the first name and rearrange the last name," Olivia instructed me.

"Kurt… Kurt Heartly?" I looked up at her surprised. "The son of a bitch used an anagram?"

"For his name he did," Olivia nodded. "For Dr. Isles he changed her first name completely and just spelled Isles backwards- Selsi."

"I could kiss you," I laughed.

"He must have figured you'd figure it out," Olivia said. "And please don't."

"I need you to get me tickets on a late flight out of Boston to the Bahamas, also find out where they are staying and get me a room there," I said getting to business. "I have to go get them back."

"Hold up a second Jane, I can't go with you- murder doesn't stop because you're not working," Olivia reminded me. "How do you expect to get along without me? You can barely tie your shoe let alone put it on."

"I'll figure it out," I replied. "Just do this for me okay? She won't come back unless I force her to."

"Red-eye, coach, that's all you're getting," Olivia muttered as she turned to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a four hour flight to the area in the Bahamas Olivia and I had tracked Kurt and Maura to. I had an early red-eye flight with an hour layover in Miami to switch planes and continue towards my destination. Unfortunately since I was using the department to pay for my flight there and my return flight I only had the time from when I got there- around six AM- to around 5 PM the next day. The time frame didn't offer me much time for sleep or anything else other than finding Maura and Kurt and talking them both into coming back with me.

I glanced around on last time at the occupants of the cabin- only around forty-five people including me. No one was anxious to leave town at one in the morning even to go to some place like Miami or the Bahamas- I couldn't blame them. After awhile the lights went on to tell passengers they could move freely among the cabin and I just sunk farther back into my seat to try and catch some sleep before getting to Miami.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Maura adjusted her sunglasses and rested her head against the padding of the rented cabana. She and Kurt had been at the resort in the Bahamas for nearly three days, mainly staying on the beach or in the hotel bar- not wanting to go far in case they had to leave in a hurry. Kurt was sitting at the end of the cabana in the sun spraying on sun block on the part of his torso not covered in cuts and bandages. Next to him sitting in the sand was Grant, his tongue hanging out as he panted in the heat and waited for Kurt to play. Maura was content with just laying out and tanning while Kurt was more partial to either playing fetch with Grant or hiding from the sun. She found it strange that an ex-marine who served time in the desert was completely objected to the sun- she understood it to a degree spending so much time in the heat was hard on a person- but Kurt would rather be in the rain.

"How can you be comfortable here?" Kurt asked setting the sun-block down.

"Try and relax will you?" Maura sighed. "I know you don't like it here but for right now it's where we live."

"It's too hot here for Grant," Kurt continued. "And I can't swim or do much on the beach with my wounds."

"Give it another two weeks, if you still don't like it by then we'll go somewhere else, deal?" Maura tried to compromise.

"I want to go home to Boston Maura," Kurt muttered.

"We can't go back to Boston," Maura shook her head. "I'm sorry but it's not going to happen."

Kurt sighed and pushed himself off of the cabana's chair then scratched Grant behind the ears.

"I'm going to get some water," he told Maura. "I'll bring back a bottle for you then I'll play some fetch with Grant."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I glanced down at myself laughing slightly at how dumb I looked. My usual apparel was back in my suitcase for the flight back home, my job today called for my running shorts, a sleeveless running shirt, a pair of sandal and a pair of sunglasses. But that wasn't why I laughed at myself; the sling I was still supposed to wear really set my entire ensemble off. It was safe to say I hated the beach and hadn't taken a vacation to one in a very long time. Right now though my focus was on finding Maura and Kurt- when I had checked in I had been able to find out that they were staying here but I had no idea where they would be at during the day. This brought me to where I was at currently; standing on the hotel patio near the bar and vending machines scanning the beach for a man and a woman with a Rottweiler.

It was hard to make out anyone at this point being almost noon and on a resort beach. I couldn't see a black and tan dog anywhere or any dog that would even remotely resemble Grant- and I really didn't want to have to walk cabana to cabana to look for them. That was until I noticed a man who looked like Kurt walking towards me, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses but after a second I realized it was him- because that damned dog of his came trotting up behind him. I waited were I was as he climbed up the stairs to the patio and made his way over to the vending machine- over towards me. Finally he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted me- he removed his sunglasses and ran up to me smiling wildly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Grant licked my hand as if to agree with Kurt's statement.

"The feelings mutual," I smiled.

"You figured everything out?" Kurt asked, pulling Grant back.

"Olivia figured out the anagram," I admitted. "But why did you have to tell me like that? Why not tell me out right?"

"If I would have done that Maura would have left without me," Kurt explained. "She has connections I don't have, she could have disappeared and we wouldn't be able to find her. I couldn't lose her Jane, she's everything to me."

"You did enough," I assured him. "You got me here."

Kurt fed the vending machine the money for a bottle of water and then one more for a second bottle.

"Maura's in the third cabana," Kurt told me. "Give me five minutes to get over there and start playing fetch with Grant before you go in."

"Alright," I nodded.

"And please don't mention that I used an anagram, she'll kill me," Kurt added. "She told me not to."

Kurt whistled to Grant and the two took off at a jog back to the cabana, leaving me behind to think of what I should say. I watched the entire time as he dug for a ball and jogged a short distance away from Maura before he started throwing the ball for Grant. After a couple of minutes I swear Kurt had glanced over at me and nodded but I couldn't be sure- either way I took a step onto the sand. The sand was warm on my feet as I awkwardly made my way over to the cabana- it defiantly wasn't the concrete I was used to back in Boston. As I neared the cabana I felt my heart race and my skin grow hot with not only nerves but with fear- that I would say the wrong thing. I stopped far enough back to remain out of sight from Maura but close enough I could see her toned legs bare except for the sarong that came to her knees.

"You're probably the dumbest genius I know," I said, smiling.

I couldn't see her entire face but I could see enough to tell she smiled when she heard me. My eyes stayed focused on her legs as they swung around and her feet touched the sand. Even though her eyes were hidden behind the tinted lenses I could still ready her easily. She took a step forward with a slight limp caused by the healing wound in her side before she stopped the smiling falling from her face.

"How did you find us?" she asked almost coldly.

"I'm a cop, it's kind of what I do," I replied. "Why the hell did you run Maura?"

"I had no choice," she replied shortly.

"Maura you could have stayed," I said. "You should have stayed."

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had," she said.

"Hurt me?" I asked not having to pretend to be confused. "You didn't do a thing to me."

"I didn't?" she asked in disbelief. "Jane look at yourself! My brother stabbed you; those scars that you'll be left with will be a constant reminder of what he did to you. It's my fault you have those."

"That's what your worried about?" I asked. "Come here Maura, let me show you something."

I stepped up to Maura knowing she wouldn't listen to me and held out both of my hands palms up- as well as I could.

"You see those scars there, in the middle of both of my hands? Charles Hoyt did that when he plunged a scalpel into each of my hands to keep me pinned to the floor and in his control."

I dropped my hand and lifted up my shirt revealing the ugly scar that I had received from a gun-shot when subduing a suspect with his own weapon.

"And this one? During the siege on the department that your father set up, one of his men shot and nearly killed my brother Frankie, he took me hostage and I told Frost, Korsak, Cavanaugh- everyone to shoot him- I didn't care whether or not I got hit I just wanted that bastard dead. No one took the shot so I grabbed his gun, brought it down and pulled the trigger. The round went through me and into him- he died instantly- I was taken to the hospital."

I dropped my shirt and looked into Maura's eyes through her sunglasses before pointing at my shoulder.

"These two wounds I received while doing what I swore to do- serve and protect- you didn't take the ice pick and stab me, Colin Doyle did. It's no one's fault but his."

"So?" Maura wasn't getting it.

"My scars aren't a reminder of the pain I went through. Yes each one of them was from a point where I almost died but that's not what I see. When Hoyt came after me the second time I shot him through the hands so we had matching scars- the third time he tried to kill me I told him I should have killed him when I had the chance, then I drove a scalpel into his chest and killed him. The man who almost killed my brother I killed when he tried to take my life, and your brother- I shot him when he was about to shoot me," I told her. "These scars are a reminder that I survived and they didn't."

Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and took a deep breath, taking everything I had just told her in.

"What good will it do for us to go back?" she asked.

"We need a new Medical Examiner," I said. "Kurt doesn't like sand? And I'll be there, you'll have me, I could really use you back home."

"You need me?" Maura asked a smirk breaking on her face.

"Believe it or not I kind of enjoy your company," I admitted smiling.

"I enjoy your company too, detective," Maura smiled.

"So, what do you say?" I asked. "Come back to Boston with me?"

Maura glanced over at Kurt who was chasing Grant down to the water. She then glanced back at me and removed her sunglasses, revealing the deep hazel eyes that had manipulated me so many weeks ago to go against my ethics. A minute later she closed the gap between us and pulled me into a kiss- I took it as her answer. I moved my right hand up to her cheek to keep her locked in the kiss for a moment longer. It seemed to short when she broke the connection and pulled away- but I realized it was because Kurt was standing there with his big goofy smile plastered on his face and Grant next to him.

"Does this mean we get to go home?" Kurt asked.

"I guess it does," Maura confirmed.

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face; it had been easier than I thought to convince her to come back. Kurt seemed more than ecstatic about the decision as he pulled Maura into a bear-hug grinning like a fool. After a second he released Maura and turn towards me, and still grinning like an idiot, he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me off the ground. Grant had picked up on the excitement and was bouncing around Kurt's feet letting out a bark every-so-often and occasionally nipping at the bottom of Kurt's swim trunks. Finally Kurt dropped me back to the ground and turned his attention to Grant- who immediately stopped jumping and sat down his tail wagging like crazy.

"We're going back to Boston buddy," Kurt reminded me of a five year old kid on Christmas.

"Don't think you're in the clear Kurt," Maura said crossing her arms. "You used an anagram when I specifically told you not to. I know you left her clues to find us."

"How did you know?" Kurt asked looking up.

"Your name was on the ticket you idiot," Maura said. "Turk Lathery? It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. The same goes for Emily Selsi, yes you changed my name but it's so obvious Selsi is Isles backwards"

"If it helps I wouldn't have figured it out if it weren't for Olivia," I offered.

"I just wanted to make sure you were happy," Kurt defended himself. "Leaving Boston- leaving Jane was killing you, anyone could have realized that."

Maura sighed and nodded- Kurt was right leaving Boston had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. Hell giving her father and brother up to the police had been easy for her. Kurt was just looking out for her like he always had, it was his job and honestly he took on the role of a brother more than a bodyguard.

"So what time is our flight?" Maura asked, turning to me.

"5pm tomorrow, although we can change our flight and go at noon," I told her. "Olivia still has the position open too; if you want it it's yours to take in two months."

"You had a job offer?" Kurt asked confused.

"Chief Medical Examiner," Maura nodded. "I think I'll take her up on the offer."

"So wait you'll get your old job back at the morgue? We could keep both of the houses right?" Kurt saw Maura nod. "I'll have to find a job too…"

I saw Kurt slump slightly; it was easy to tell he wasn't comfortable being away from Maura. It was also obvious that Maura didn't tell him I had got him a spot working with my ma in the café.

"I guess Maura didn't tell you," I mused. "There is a job opening in the café at the station- I got you the job there. You'd be working with my ma and be close to both Maura and me."

"We'll have our lives back," Kurt seemed relieved. "I'll pack our bags now, I want out of here ASAP. What room are you in Jane?"

"Yours," I replied and getting looks from both Maura and Kurt. "I flashed my badge and they gave me the key to your room."

Kurt laughed before tapping Grant's head and the two jogged towards the hotel, leaving Maura and I alone. I reached out with my good arm and took her hand, smiling at the touch. She and I walk side by side down to the water and just started walking in a direction following the line of resorts.

"He likes you, you know," Maura said.

"Are you sure he doesn't just tolerate me?" I asked smiling.

"He respects you for what you've done for us," she replied. "I respect you for it too and I admire your courage…"

"I admire yours," I said.

"So what does this mean?" she asked. "For us I mean."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," I replied. "But personally I guess… Kurt will have to live on his own."

Maura grinned and laughed at that and I did too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_3 months later_

Maura stood behind her desk in the office she had been given at the morgue. She remembered the last time she stood here, before she had become a thief. It had been a long time ago, but she felt perfectly at home there, as if she had never left in the first place. The lab techs had taken a shine to her almost immediately and had adjusted to the change in staff very quickly. None of them knew the truth about what Maura had been doing the past few years and those who did had been ordered to stay quiet. The only ones who knew everything in its entirety were Kurt, Cavanaugh, Korsak, Frost, Angela, Jane and Maura herself- and it wasn't often that they brought up the criminal activities Maura and Kurt had been involved in.

To Maura the position of Chief Medical Examiner was more than a second chance, it was a new start completely. She had friends in the department, she had started to mend her relationship with her adoptive mother- Constance, and then she had Jane. Maura had never been so drawn to a person in her life- Jane was always there protecting Maura… not to mention the sex was remarkable. A grin snuck up on Maura's face as the memory of the night before flashed in her brain. Now that Jane was out of her sling and almost had full function back in her arm she was back in action- in every sense of the word. Maura still felt pain from time to time but it was nothing compared to what it had been.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I knocked on the open door to Maura's office, smiling when she turned around to greet me. It was different seeing her in here instead of Olivia but she had left nearly four weeks ago and was now working for the FBI again. I came around the test and stood in front of her as she pulled herself to sit on her desk.

"I just got a call, another murder, looks like the same guy as before," I said resting my hands on the desk, trapping Maura where she was at.

"Funny, I didn't get a call," she glanced at her cell-phone sitting on her desk. "So did you come just to tell me about the murder?"

"No, I've got something for you," I dug in my pocket for a minute and pulled out a box. "Happy Birthday, Maur."

"Jane, you didn't have to get me anything," Maura took the box, opened it and saw the necklace with a charm hanging off of it. "This had to have cost you two months' salary."

"Four month's salary actually," I sighed. "Believe it or not my pay was cut because of the desk duty I pulled last month, but you're worth it."

I leaned in and kiss her, nearly forgetting we had a case we had to work on. She seemed to forget too because she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. My phone vibrating in my pocket and hers vibrating on the desk ended the moment abruptly. We both checked the screen of our phones simultaneously, she chuckled slightly and I sighed. It was Cavanaugh telling us to get our asses into gear.

"I guess we better go," Maura said.

"Yeah, guess so…" I sighed. "Kurt know were going?"

"I assume he does," Maura shrugged. "He hasn't been as dependent on me as before."

"Good to hear," I said. "So, dinner tonight?"

"Defiantly," Maura nodded as she straightened up and grabbed her jacket.

I followed behind her as she headed towards the elevators and managed to get close enough to kiss her neck.

"I love you, Dr. Isles," I said, chuckling. "Even though most of your family tried to kill me."

"I love you too, Detective Rizzoli," she laughed back. "Even though you're a pain in the ass."

I laughed as the doors on the elevator closed and Maura and I headed out to the crime scene. Things were how they should have been years ago, Maura and I's meeting had only been delayed by her time as a criminal. I was happy the way things were going, and I knew she was too.


End file.
